How W Darcy persuaded Lizzy Bennet to love again
by Moira Bianchi
Summary: Lizzy is a 32 years old widow, kick ass auditor, who is afraid of moving on to another relationship. Darcy is a 38 years old finance director of his family s company, loaded, single, barely escaped marrying the wrong woman. As in canon, it s his lust that moves him to action, only here she lets her lust guide her too.
1. INTRO

Hi everybody!

After I posted my short stories, I´ve been growing back bones to post the bigger one. This is the story that inspired the Young Darcy and Lizzy meeting in Brasil (posted here).

This story started as a way to spend my sleepless nights when my toddler refused to sleep alone in his room. After the third time he tried to crawl into my bed every night, I ended up wide awake. What else could I do, besides ask Darcy and Lizzy to keep me company?

THIS STORY HAS BEEN PUBLISHED. VISIT MY BLOG 'HOT RIO CHICK' FOR INFO.

It started as a test: I wanted to know if I could write a HMS. (hehe) Then it grew a bit, a few HMSs between two people who we all know will end up together. Then Darcy told me what he would do next. Then Lizzy talked to me. And all of a sudden they invaded my life and talked in my head incessantly. So, the lone HMS turned into a full story.

It´s 41 small chapters long, lots of HMS, a hint of Brazilian zest on them.

PIP, all written and betaed. I have to thank my dear darling betas Enid and Belen.

Blurb: Lizzy is a 32 years old _widow_, kick ass auditor, who is afraid of moving on to another relationship. Darcy is a 38 years old finance director of his family´s company, loaded, single, barely escaped marrying the wrong woman.

As in canon, it´s his lust that moves him to action, only here _she lets her lust guide her_ too.  
Lizzy always shies away from commitment and it suits Darcy ('Suits me fine!' as he says.) until he finds himself in love, and therefore, afraid of losing her.

There´s a song for each chapter, _hinting Lizzy´s mood_. Sometimes the lyrics are Darcy´s.

- gay relationships are mentioned -

THIS STORY HAS BEEN PUBLISHED. VISIT MY BLOG 'HOT RIO CHICK' FOR INFO.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_Don't stop to get in a candy store_

_Don't know where I'm gonna start ¹_

There is no armor against _fate_.

Men are not prisoners of _fate_, but only prisoners of their own minds.

_Fate_ guides the willing but drags the reluctant².

By the time Elizabeth Bennett was brought to her knees by_ fate_, she had already heard several witty quotes about it. Some spirited, some funny and some laden with self-help strategy. Most of them could be applied to her. But none could have prepared her for the abrupt end of her labile marriage, at the young age of thirty.

After a very tough year and a half, for _Lizzy,_ it was finally time to relinquish the _dragging_ and allow _fate_ to simply _guide_ her again. She knew her friends and family would always back her up. What Lizzy didn't know was that, fortunately, _fate_ was about to bring her William Darcy.

It is a truth universally acknowledged, as well as feared, that _fate_ has its twisted ways to dispose of our lives.

The _'Save Elizabeth Bennett Army' _was formed by her longtime friends Charlo Longborn, Dennise Lucas and Hans Gardiner. Her friends' efforts were fruitful, they all worked beautifully, especially after the _hibernation_ period in Austria. And whatever happened in Vienna, stayed in Vienna: after a fortnight at his home,_ Gardy_ did send her back ready to move forward. Everyone sighed in relief, seeing Lizzy return to her cheery disposition. _Angry bitchy workaholic crazy-eyed_ Liz was _effing_ tiring!

Once Lizzy was cured from her belligerent period, the _Army_'s next strategy was to get her out of her hidey hole. They needed some excuse for her to come _home_ frequently, to leave Boston in favor of Meryton, her small Massachusetts town. _Charlo_ and _Dennie_ suggested a Language course to which she readily agreed, choosing Spanish classes. From Monday afternoon to Wednesday morning, Lizzy was safe amongst her _dear ones_. What they really wanted was to support her, to keep her close. Secretly, Lizzy knew about their scheme, and allowing it was one more step to her recovery.

It was always fun to have a drink after these Spanish classes with Charlo and Dennie, her best friends since high school. Classmates again, more than fifteen years later, they _had a ball_ every week with this whole _language class thing_!

So on that summer night, one week before 4th of July, they were on their way to _Route 66_ - the new _texmex_ restaurant in town - for some marguerites, Sol beers and Lizzy's favorite: super burritos!

'Just three blocks away, let's walk _girlfriends_!' chanted Charlo when they left the teacher's place. He always made fun of their laziness, and this time he tried to fool the girls into walking five blocks instead of getting their cars parked close.

'Yummy, super burritos!' Lizzy mused, while Charlo and Dennie rolled their eyes.

'You always say that, and end up eating only one - two at best - from the five served on the dish. It's me who's supposed to get fat with the rest of them.' Charlo pouted.

'Char, don't _play the victim_! You love to eat our left-overs and still you manage to keep your high school figure. My guess is that you purge yourself after we leave you...' Lizzy teased him in a mischievous smile.

'He did keep his figure, but not the _rapper's hair cut_! _That_ we can make fun of him for!' Dennie laughed while Charlo acted offended.

'You're in the same 501s³ from our high school years, Liz...' Charlo disdained, eying Lizzy's trim waist.

'Isn't this great, _girlfriend_?' Lizzy said affectedly, slapping her hump and giggling with Dennie.

'Shut up you two, stop quoting me! And don't dare to _play the gossipers_ on me, now of all times, when finally there's a good man heading my way and...' Charlo bit his lip, guilty.

'Oh no, Dennie, he's taking us to another _meet and greet_ the Internet gay freak...' Lizzy whined.

'Yeah Liz.' Dennie commiserated. 'That's what we get for still being friends with the weird skinny English gay boy since...'

Both Liz and Charlo yelled _'Don't!'_ and there came the raucous laughter that had identified the trio since late 1980´s, when the frightened English boy arrived at the American small town with his transferred father, fearing receiving the same _fate_ as Stephen King's _Carrie_⁴. Meeting and falling in love at first sight with the blond-dyed-red willowy Denise and the brunette beauty Elizabeth was like finding home. His father welcomed the friendship with relieve, since now his pride and joy (and obviously discovering himself gay) baby was far from the dangerous drug addict friends. Meryton meant rescue for both of them. Gradually Mr. Longbourn befriended the Bennetts and the Lucases, establishing a new life for both.

'Anyway…' Dennie dried her eyes from the laughing tears, 'we are in better shape _now_ than when we graduated college.'

'Yeah…' Mused Lizzy. 'Beer filled college years had their way on us. But one must acknowledge the benefits of surviving a major _crash_, loosing appetite and _joie de vivre_...'

Dennie and Charlo exchanged _THE_ look that Lizzy pretended not to notice, as always. They didn't like her stubbornness in continuing to mention her _hell,_ but she did it anyway. For them, she was overburdening herself but it still felt like a catharsis to her.

'Ok _Nostalgia Queens_, here we are: Route 66, the new _texmex_ in town! Didn't I tell you? Just three blocks from señorita _Austen_a's. Isn't it cool?'

It was. With its low Mexican fencepost, lots of cactus around nicely placed garden candle lighted tables, cute porch and regular tables inside the renovated old house. In winter they probably would need a good make over but now it was perfect.

As soon as they arrived, Charlo got into his _gay scan mode_ and the girls knew better than interrupt it. So they seated on the low fence like the other few people waiting tables by the sidewalk, and ordered _Sol beers_ from the frantic water. Charlo soon entered the garden looking for his date, leaving them outside the crowded restaurant.

That's when Darcy saw Lizzy.

'Hot ass!' William Darcy mumbled on the ring seam of his _Sol_ beer bottle. He zeroed instantly on her delectable figure and let his Seattle longtime friends' empty banter wash him over. Cozy in a group of eight men, Darcy was relaxed, laid-back; enjoying an atmosphere completely different from his uptight worldliness. He watched Lizzy attentively, flying away in his thoughts, all through his next bottle; until Thorny's loud cheers brought him over.

Darcy's younger brother, Richard, elbowed him. 'Look at what Thorny found fishing the net this time. Unlike his extravagant friends, this one could pass for one of us.'

Darcy nodded. 'Won't last. Since college he aims for a Warhol⁵ look alike.'

Charles Bingley, Bings for short, leaned on the table from the opposite side: 'So that's why we're spending our first holiday together since high school here in Meryton! Hope it works out.'

Darcy snorted and took a gulp, only to notice that he'd emptied yet another bottle. 'These damn things are growing smaller. Should buy some shares from this company and start making money instead of wasting on it.' He mumbled. Barely cured from a private hell of his own, Darcy was doing his best to keep himself from his taciturn disposition, but it wasn't easy. He needed a push.

He raised his arm to call the frantic waiter's attention just as Lizzy twisted without getting up from the fence where she was perched to do the same, and their eyes met.

"_Mmm, a good drinker. Already needs a refill."_ He mused to himself.

Tilting his head to the side, he signaled with his raised hand that she should take the turn and order before him. She smiled, turned around and did order.

'Add fine eyes. This vacation could be interesting after all.' Darcy said, admiring her from afar.

'What, Will?' Ricky asked.

'Nothing. Forget it.' Darcy said, nonchalantly.

John J Thornton, III -_Thorny_ for his friends- spotted Charlo coming towards them and waved. After a bear hug, he introduced Charlo to the men table explaining that they were friends since _prep school_, a tight group that never managed to spend time together ever since, until now. Some just nodded, some rose and shook hands but all in all everyone was friendly. It's been decades since the group of rich men made peace with one of them being gay.

Then Charlo called out Lizzy and Dennie, exactly when they were picking up their refills from the waiter.

Darcy noticed Lizzy's reaction and quick recovery. _"Surprise? It couldn't be... Chagrin, could it? Why?" _He thought.

'Let me introduce you to my dear girlfriends…' Charlo said, holding the girls proudly by their waists. 'Elizabeth – Liz, I mean, Lizzy - and Denise - Dennie. We're close friends since high school too!' Charlo enthused. The Seattle guys greeted the ladies very gentlemanly, being careful not to do it eagerly – both the married and the single ones were beware of _country chits_.

While Charlo and Thorny talked coincidences as if they haven't done over _Skype_ several times before, Dennie fought the prehistoric sting of not having a private pet name from Charlo as _Liz_ did. Bingley hurried to make small talk with these _angels_ because although he was sure Jane, his girlfriend for eight years now, was his private angel and haven, he was not blind to her kin.

At this same moment, the busy waiter arrived with another _Sol_ for Darcy, gesticulating to the side walk. Confused, he looked around until he found Lizzy and pointed at her. She blushed and tilted her head to Darcy, smiling.

Only at that Darcy got up and came closer to greet the ladies, intrigued. After he introduced himself, and before Lizzy got uncomfortable with him commenting on the beer, she explained herself.

'You gave me a chance to get the waiter's attention and that's gold today! It was very kind of you, so I´m repaying!' She said congenially, disguising her embarrassment.

He laughed a good nice laugh.

"_Wow, stud material!"_ Lizzy thought, smiling back at him; Dennie and Bingley already forgotten.

'Thank you. That's the first time a woman bought me drinks. May I settle up?' Darcy asked, amused.

'No!' Lizzy said, laughing.

Darcy raised his brows in surprise.

'If I let you do it, my achievement would be lost! Let me continue as a _trend setter_. You _should _have been getting lots of drinks and phone numbers with these gorgeous eyes!' Lizzy sipped her bottle, flirting unintentionally, just for fun.

'Thank you. I don´t even know how to answer, this is really a first for me.' Darcy said, smiling and blushing. 'At least allow me to return the compliment. Your eyes certainly changed my night, for the best.' He flirted back, for profit.

Lizzy smiled brightly at him and broke eye contact.

"_A push just came to a shove."_ Darcy thought. He arranged for a chair to squeeze Lizzy in their table, securing her between him and Ricky; while Bingley got Dennie a chair beside him and in front of them.

But that was all the flirting Darcy got. Lizzy didn't make any move on him whatsoever during the whole time she stayed with them. It wasn't much anyway, only enough for one more _Sol_ and the burritos dish which they shared. Turned out that Darcy could eat three super burritos!

Well, given the choice, he wouldn't eat at all while drinking but who could resist those eyes, and biting lips?

Lizzy helped Darcy when the sauce ran down his arm due to the overflowing filling, and they shared a camaraderie of being like toddlers having popsicles. She laughed and shared embarrassing stories about the 90's with Dennie, Ricky and Bingley, but not one single flirtatious glance his way.

He, on his part, stole several. He stared. Evaluated. Liked. But let her chat to others, he was a man of few words to strangers anyway.

Suddenly she rose, gave Dennie some cash and said warm goodbyes. All present at the table protested saying the night was young but she didn't change her mind, said her car was close and left.

Darcy felt dejected, but he couldn't figure out why.

'Did we say something wrong? Better, did Richard offend her with his raunchiness?' Bingley asked half chuckling as soon as she left, to the amusement of the Seattle friends.

'Shucks! I didn't say anything, didn't even aim the _Fitzwilliam charm_ her way…' Ricky said in his defense and jumped the gun, asking Lizzy's friends: 'Guys, does she need lots of _beauty sleep_? Doesn't look like!'

Dennie and Charlo exchanged _THE_ look.

'Yes. No! Well, she's heading back to Boston tomorrow morning so she needs rest...' Dennie said. 'Not that it concerns you.' Dennie added, feeling protective of Lizzy in spite of the compliment.

Ricky flinched, but Dennie´s cut didn't stop him from exchanging flirts with her.

'But she's coming back soon, right? She'll be on next Sunday's barbecue, right _Char_?' Thorny asked, concerned about the success of his 4th of July crazy party.

Dennie raised her brows.

'I haven't told them yet, _Thor_.' Charlo said, apologetically. 'Dennie, the guys are throwing a barbecue next Sunday at Netherfield farm house where they're staying. The local gentry's invited, us included. Do you think Liz would be up to it?' He asked her affectionately.

'Liz? Lizzy?' Darcy joined the conversation.

Charlo got puffy. '_Liz_ is just for me. And Dennie.'

Dennie shook her head.

'I don't know, Charlo. We can try. I'll ask her to come Sunday morning instead of Monday, next week.' To the rest of the men she added: 'She spends half the week here, half in Boston.' To the still puzzled looks round the table she shrugged and sipped her beer.

Charlo, making an effort to be as _fly_ as he could, measuring his words and annoyance at the need to explain anything at all, told Thorn: 'She's a bit skittish, she has been through a few rough patches and we like to keep her close. But she's cool now.'

'And beautiful.' Darcy muttered before he could think, his friends chuckled but didn't comment.

Then, as the conversation moved to barbecue and vacations, Dennie studied Darcy, thinking that he actually might be what Liz needed for an interlude. Handsome, polite and from another world completely.

Darcy made a mental note to make sure Thorn invited and succeeded in bringing Lizzy's fine eyes back to him; as well as finding out more about her.

The fact that the stoic Darcy manifested interest on the _online-non-Warhol _boyfriend's girlfriend was taken with amusement by his friends, the Seattle men. Not that he was a womanizer or ever had any trouble wooing his women, but after the whole _money grabbing dragon_ affair, he needed a cool foxy woman like this Lizzy seemed to be. Or Liz. Whatever she may be called.

What amused them most was that since they started this trip, Darcy had let loose, starting at Seattle airport holding a beer and asking if they ever watched _'The hangover'__⁶_ movie. Now; hook, line and sinker for this good looking brunette.

These vacations may actually be better than they thought.

xxx

Except for the catastrophic fishing expedition Louis de Bourg insisted on, this vacation at Meryton was a very relaxing time for the Seattle friends. Being together like teenagers after more than twenty years; without their women, nor relatives, nor work load was exhilarating. A time when they could be themselves and make fun of one another like just like the carefree heirs they were at school.

From said fishing trip to the lake described by the _Fish and Hound magazine_ as "fully stocked annually", fifty minutes from Netherfield farm, they only brought mosquito bites and a massive hangover. It seemed that the perennial fish community was on vacations somewhere else or maybe, Ricky's loud jokes kept them away.

Without much activity that involved scales, they drank all the booze they carried. Sleeping in tents by the lakeside, they kept a fire in hopes of protecting their legs from the mosquitoes. That was also useful because they could heat canned sausages and beans, the only thing there was to eat.

For the aloof Darcy, it was especially excruciating since the guys tricked him into admitting he_ noticed_ the beautifulbrunette with fine eyes and enticing body, while they were talking about the variety of attractive women at this corner of the East Coast. A group of rich men – most of them single – would certainly gather a lot of attention from such a confined society, surely this was also a truth universally acknowledged.

That fishing trip, to Darcy, also meant he lost a chance to meet_ beautiful_ _Lizzy_ again. As her cut-throat red haired friend said that night, she had this weird schedule where she only stayed at Meryton during the beginning of the week. As they returned to Netherfield farm Tuesday night, he lost her.

"_Damn." _He thought. He truly wouldn't mind having a _roll in the hay_ with her.

xxx

Sunday morning, Darcy was on his toes. People were streaming in, beer was cold, plenty of drinks and still no confirmation that Lizzy was coming. _"Lots of help her friends were." _He regretted.

He didn't know that her friends were trying hard through Facebook, texting, phone and mail. They thought Liz needed some party back in her system and also the _hunk_ who was asking for her. She was still reticent but finally agreed to arrive Sunday morning instead of Monday as usual.

Some three hours later, the party was in full swing when Darcy saw Thorn talking _tête à tête_ with Charlo - his puppy since the other Tuesday - and Dennie, the red head friend. _"Mmm, interesting." _He thought.

As he was approaching, intent on gauging the situation, Thorn called him over.

'Will, whose car is not blocked at the parking lot?'

Darcy greeted Charlo and Dennie and while trying to remember, he asked: 'What do you need?'

'It's Lizzy, Will.' Dennie said, observing him perk up. 'She didn't drive home this week as usual…' she rolled her eyes, Charlo mirrored; 'and her younger sister is driving her here. But _Kitty_ is on her way to another party with an _odious_ friend…' both Charlo and Dennie twisted their noses at the mentioning of Kitty's friend; 'and can't drive her down the lane from the road. Lizzy needs a pick up. My car's blocked, I'd need to move at least fifteen cars to go get her, and she's almost here.'

Darcy chanted to himself: _"mine, mine, mine!"_ But only said: 'I'll do it, no problem.' And he jogged out before anyone could protest or ask if his car was free, by any chance.

Once out of their flight from the West Coast, after some arguing about the possibility of renting just two cars, the Seattle men decided to rent as each wished. There was too much testosterone for eight guys to fit into two cars anyway. So Darcy rented the same luxury midsize SUV he owned at home saying that he already spent time choosing a car six months ago; Thorn got a convertible to _'enjoy the sun, boys!'_; Bing got a more plausible small pickup truck advising Bourg to do the same. So now they always went everywhere in a parade: four cars tailing each other and sometimes fighting for the pole position. When Bingley told Jane this over the phone, even thought she was extremely cordial, she had to admonish: 'You are so like teenagers!' She groaned delicately. 'Grow up like your wallets did!'

Charlo, Thorn and Dennie looked at each other, amused at Darcy's reaction and shrugged. When Dennie picked up her cell to let Lizzy know that _'The hunk'_ was on his way to her rescue, Charlo held her hand.

'Don't you dare! Surprise makes all the thrill!' He enthused.

'And harder to avoid, huh?' Dennie added with a sly smile.

Will had to work his way through the crowded party twice, avoiding the attempts of chat from the country chits to get Bourg's keys, as his was the free one at the parking lot. It was some twenty minutes later when he finally managed to fly the small pickup down the lane, cursing its lack of class to impress Lizzy.

When he emerged from the tall grass framing Netherfield's French-like portico, he had a glorious view. She was leaning against the car in a lovely sun dress, a hint of sheer, flowery, short, luxurious neck line, aviator's sun glasses, peep toe sandals, hair loose.

'Wow!' he said alone in the car.

Darcy parked behind her sister's car on the other side of the road and got out. Inside the car with its doors opened, seated with their bodies leaning outside, there were two girls: one looked very much like Lizzy only a bit... crude to his liking. Lizzy herself always thought Kitty wore too much make up, and leather shorts were dispensable in this weather. The other girl was a _Britney look alike_, crazy eyes (for the paparazzi) and all.

When she saw him, Lizzy pushed away from the car where she was leaning against and smiled a beautiful smile.

'Those two will pay for this.' she muttered to herself. To him she said a cheery 'Hi! _Will_, right? Are you my knight in shining Ford?'

He laughed and unleashed all the power in his smile on her. 'It's me. Ready to be rescued, fair lady? The _borrachos_⁷ are in full swing already!'

'¡_Ah Señor, por supuesto! __Gracias! Esta és mi hermana Kitty y su amiga Lydia_.'⁸

Storing his meager Spanish, Darcy greeted the girl noticing the hungry eyes on him. He had to check Lizzy's, but he only found himself reflected on her aviator lens. _"I'm sure her fine eyes are not looking at me this blunt." _He comforted himself.

Lizzy kissed her sister goodbye and climbed into Bourg's car with Darcy. As soon as Kitty moved ahead, he crossed the road to enter the farm portico.

'So Will, how come I ended up being your good action for the day?' Lizzy asked in an unpretentious smile, almost sure it was going be a simple _"Your friends told me to". _She held her hair off her eyes with the sunglasses on top of her head.

'Your friends' car got blocked on the parking lot and they asked for my help to locate a free one. Luckily Bourg had the foresight to park his rental near the kitchen, at the other side of the backyard. As he was busy ... errr... _entertaining_ some ladies, I got his keys.'

'And how come you were free?' Lizzy asked, raising one perfectly designed brow. _"Such a handsome man, alone in a party full of women?"_

'Huh?' Darcy asked, surprised.

'I mean, you were not _entertaining_...'

He laughed. 'No, I was asked to cook some _pasta a la putanesca_, so I'm mostly at the kitchen. Until now.'

"_Mmmm,"_ she thought. _"Convenient... And Dennie and Charlo had to go ask for his help? Out of all the people at this darn party?"_

'And the patroness ordering your cooking won't be missing you?' Lizzy was still not convinced that this was not a plot from her friends, insisting to urge her towards this gorgeous guy.

'Thorny? Hardly. His parties are always his reflex, a little crazed as you may have noticed, with all kinds of food no matter what the party is about, gathering _all kinds_ of people. Anyway, he's joined by the hips with your friend anyway.' He blushed furiously noticing his faux pas.

It took her three seconds to understand why he turned silent and his handsome face went red. 'Oh!' she laughed heartily.

He chuckled, embarrassed. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I apologize.'

'No problem, Will. Char would love the joke. And your blush is cute.' She was still laughing.

Another blush for Will.

'It's you.' He said impetuously.

She turned to him with a puzzled face, sobering up.

'You make me feel comfortable. At ease. I'm usually more careful with what I say.'

'Me or beer?' she asked with an adorably sexy raised eyebrow.

'Both.' Darcy admitted, flirting. He had to chuckle, she was lovely.

She laughed again.

'That's a great compliment, you hardly met me!' Lizzy said, still laughing. 'And how many beers did you have already, by the way?' She asked sarcastically.

'Some, but it's mostly you.' He turned to look at her, devastating smile hitting her full force.

"_Oops, what's this?"_ She thought. _"A 'moment'? Is he flirting, or is the beer flirting with me? Gulp. Tough up Elizabeth. He's a looker, but you can win a stare contest!"_

'You're quite a looker, you know that, right?' she flirted back.

'I've been told.' Darcy admitted, holding his smile and looking back at the road.

'By your mirror?' Lizzy teased.

He chuckled. 'That way you make me sound like a conceited fool doing his best to win a _country chit's favor_.'

'Ouch!' she said and gamely flinched away from him.

He startled and stepped on the breaks.

'Damn, did I offend you? Fuck. Sorry, damn. See? At ease. Carefree.' He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. 'Sorry. Don't be offended.' Darcy said kissing her hand. He didn't know what was going on in his mind, letting anything get away from his mouth, cursing in front of her… "Damn!" He thought.

'_Now_ I'm offended! First you only made a joke, now you are stating I'm a _country chit_!' she laughed.

He breathed a sigh of relief recognizing her jest, kissed her hand once more and released it, deciding that he loved the sound of her voice and put the car on drive once again.

'Do you always put your feet in your mouth?' Lizzy asked, smiling. She was actually having fun.

'No.' Darcy answered, still cursing himself for his loose tongue.

'So it's just for me?' Lizzy asked, amused.

'Yes.' He said.

'Mmmmm, to pay back the drink I offered you the other day?'

'Yes!' A rich laugh.

'Thanks!' Lizzy laughed.

'My pleasure.' _"That I hope you'll be sharing sometime soon."_ He thought.

'But from now on you'll only talk to me in monosyllables?' She asked.

'Yes.' He nodded.

'Wise choice!' Lizzy approved.

'Thanks.' He chuckled.

It was in this happy mood that arrived at the frenzied barbecue party, to the amused eyes of his friends and hopeful glance of hers.

xxx

_¹ - Do you believe in love at first sight? by Dionne Warwick_

_²- Quotes: James Shirley, English dramatist; Lucius A. Seneca, Roman stoic philosopher; Franklin D. Roosevelt, USA's 32__nd__ President ._

_³- Levi's 501 jeans, a worldwide fashion icon first released in 1890 that became the world's bestselling item of clothing. Lizzy is into fashion, so some references will appear throughout the story._

⁴_- Carrie, novel by Stephen King, first published in 1974. Movie with Sissy Spacek as the leading whole, 1976._

⁵_- Andy Warhol - American celebrity famous worldwide for his work as a painter, _avant-garde_ filmmaker, record producer, author, _bohemian_; popular amongst distinguished intellectuals, Hollywood celebrities and wealthy patrons._

⁶_- Movies portraying a group of male friends' drunken misadventures, Part I released in 2009 and Part 2 in 2011. The mentioning of these movies by Darcy amuses his friends because in the movies, the most austere character is the one who goes way overboard._

⁷_- __Spanish for "drunk people"._

⁸_- Spanish: "Oh yes, Sir! Thank you! This is my sister Kitty and her friend Lydia."_

_xxx  
_

_On my blog, there are extras, pictures and a playlist with all the songs. Watch out for spoilers, though!  
_

_www dot hotriochick dot blogspot dot com dot br  
_

_Do visit, and please leave a comment to say what you thought of this first chapter!  
_


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection ¹_

'Hi Liz! Look at you all flowery, flowingly and flushed!' Dennie teased, already guessing from Lizzy's face that she was displeased.

'Easy Denise. You're on my list. You too, you _dingbat_! Thanks for _Mr. Hunk_.' Lizzy said to Dennie and Charlo as she came closer, after Darcy showed her where they were and left.

'Don't play _The damsel_, Liz! He's gorgeous and has been taking trouble to get you here, also to conceal his efforts, which is _kinda_ cute.' Charlo gushed. 'And he's not _Mr. Hunk_. He's Mr. Darcy. William Darcy. Thorn told me all about the _snubbing nob_! Loaded. Like heaps of money. '

Lizzy shrugged. 'Like I care.'

'Aww, please Liz.' Dennie had no patience anymore for Lizzy's _'Money doesn't buy happiness'_ routine.

'I'm not looking for a husband, _mother_. I mean, Dennie.' Lizzy spat the words petulantly.

Denise blew her a raspberry.

'_Sweetie_, I doubt he's looking for a _husband_ either. What am I saying? I know he's not!' Charlo laughed with all the booze in his system. 'I doubt he's looking for a _wife_. Maybe a shag...'

'Oh please...' Lizzy snorted. _"A guy that gorgeous, me, a casual encounter? Come on!" _She snorted to herself.

'Liz, just think ...' Charlo tried to insist but then someone started a huge riot by the pool and their attention was lost elsewhere. Soon they were laughing with their Meryton friends and the _Hunk_ subject died, for the moment.

Will had Lizzy on his line of sight all the while as he observed the party going on; interested in how easy going she was with everybody, and musing about how much it made his reserved side uncomfortable.

'She must have known most of these people all her life, Will.' Bingley said over his shoulder.

'Yeah, probably. And why do I care, Bings?'

Bingley, the eternal romantic, his longtime friend, actually Ricky's classmate, sighed dramatically. 'Cupid's been busy, I'd say.' And smiled.

Will choked on his beer and aimed the _Darcy stare_ at Bingley. 'Man, either you marry Jayjay and fill her with babies to occupy her time or you better leave her. You're turning into her!'

Jane Paz Phillips was an adorable fierce fair beauty that never had a strand of hair out of place in her life. Also from Seattle, Jane met the guys during one of the annual balls held to introduce the girls from her _prep school_ to the boys on theirs. Jane joined their group of friends, instantly becoming a _Charles' Angel_ but made Bingley work for years before giving him an actual date. She used to tell Darcy that once she tasted the _Bing flavor_, she was sure to be addicted, and as Darcy rolled his eyes at her romanticism, she just tapped his shoulder and said: 'One day Cherry chocolate will not taste like vanilla to you, friend. It'll taste like it's supposed to.'

'_Darce_, my _Angel_ is right. You need some quality company.'

'When have I become a discussion topic between you two?' Darcy asked, annoyed.

Bingley went pensive and took a gulp of his bottle. 'Mmmm, two years ago?'

Darcy sighed and shut up. Now was not the time to dwell on his failings.

After some minutes he decided to try his luck. 'Let the chips fall where they may.' Darcy headed Lizzy's way, maneuvering through the crowd, over Bingley's cheers.

'Oh hi, Will! Were you lost? Hardly saw you since we got here.' Lizzy asked him in a smile when he reached her, while Dennie snickered.

'Been busy.' _"Observing you. Were you keeping an eye on me too? Hardly saw me…" _he mused.

'_Entertaining_ some ladies?' Lizzy asked, raising an eyebrow. Somehow she forgot about the friends she was talking to.

'No!' Darcy shook his head and raised his brows.

'Still monosyllables?' She asked, smiling.

He smiled back. _"What a gorgeous man, dimples! Char's right." _She thought.

'No. But don't get offended by anything I might say. Want to taste my pasta?' and he waggled his brows.

She laughed, that's what he was aiming for, a rich laugh.

'Sure! Show me what you've got!'

xxx

Lizzy found the spacious old farm house's kitchen in full action. Mrs. Hill, her old school cook was there acting like a general, ordering four people around to make sure there was plenty of food and drinks for everybody.

'Little _Lizzy busy_! I was wondering when you'd show up here at these crazy boys' party! Everyone else is here, the whole town it seems!' Mrs. Hill said, gesticulating happily.

'Hi Mrs. _Hilly_! Now I know why this barbecue is such a success!' Lizzy beamed, comforted by the known woman's presence.

'Hmpf! Did you know that they even cook? I hardly have any work here. You should try Mr. Will's pasta. I'm off to get some herbs from the garden. They're running out of seasoning on the grill again. Come Josh, get busy boy!'

'Hi Lizzy!' said Joshua, Mrs. Hill teenage son, as he passed her by, followed by the other helpers who were on their way to some chore somewhere. She waved back with a smile.

'You seem to know everybody around here, huh?' Darcy asked her with an arch smile. Actually he was getting really insecure with how outgoing she was, so different from him. On the way through the crowded party to the kitchen they stopped several times for her to greet and be greeted by a lot of people. And to everyone she had a warm hello, warmer for some, he noticed.

'Born here, school here.' She shrugged. 'Mrs. Hill was my kindergarten and junior high cook. I was always expecting meat loaf day! Have you tried hers?' Lizzy asked him.

'Actually yes, it's good. She's been of great help. Without her housekeeping, we would be just feeding on alcohol, and wouldn't have anything clean to wear.' Darcy said, getting busy near the gigantic stove.

'Not good.' Lizzy shook her head.

'Nope. Bad hangovers.' Darcy nodded, smiling.

She laughed. 'I bet!'

Lizzy settled on the counter with her legs swinging, gladly watching him and after some stirring, he brought her a spoon of his _putanesca_ sauce.

'Here, taste this.'

'Mmmm, wow!' Lizzy marveled, licking her lips.

His face lighted up with a smile that got her gasping for air. Or was it the _calabrese _pepper?

'Do you like it?' Darcy asked hopefully.

'Yes! Did you do it yourself?' She smiled, tapping her lips with a paper napkin she found on the counter.

'Yes, I learned it a few years ago when traveling through Italy. Here, open wide.' he said, offering her a bit more, now adding some penne on the spoon.

She had to laugh. He blushed. But he got close enough to stand between her legs as he fed her, careful not to spill on her sun dress.

'Oh my, perfect!' She said with her eyes closed. He licked his lips. She opened her eyes and held her breath.

It was an awkward moment before some noise brought them back to Earth, and Will took a step back.

'Will, it's very good. Bad for one's figure though. Let's serve it?' She said trying to break the mood.

'Mrs. Hill thinks it'll be better to serve it later.' Darcy said, trying to make his mind work again.

"_Oh oh! Lizzy, try another escape route. Fast." _Lizzy urged herself.

'Need a refill. Do you want another beer?' Lizzy said, nervously eying her bottle on the counter beside her. At this moment, Josh Hill entered the kitchen and offered to show her where the chilled ones were.

She jumped from the counter and followed the boy outside before Darcy could say _Mississippi_. Frustrated, he ruffled his hair and decided to go to his room and take a shower to chill his body as well as his mind.

Lizzy was at the back porch, pacing and trying to think. Hard. _"What the heck?" _She repeated to herself.

This _'oh so handsome' _man was all over her, and she was what? Afraid? Missish? Prude? Cautious? She refused to dread anymore. Be angry too. She decided that in Vienna some time ago. As Gardy told her very sternly: _'Fear and anger don't fit you, Schätzchen².'_ Prude? Char would laugh at that. She chuckled too._ "That's the weight of old age: Lizzy a prude!' Thirty two already. Too grown up for a missish fit, already a widow." Cautious._ That must be it, caution, Lizzy finally reasoned.

Before she noticed, her third beer was gone and she needed to visit the bathroom. Entering back through the kitchen from the back porch where she had been hiding for the last twenty minutes or so, she found a servants door that led to the private quarters. She opened a door to the right: linen closet, huge. Another door: brown bedroom also huge. This room she remembered vaguely from previous visits to Netherfield farm, as it had been rented for parties for many summers. She tried to concentrate through her beered mind and remember where the _aqua_ bathroom was. She remembered it being huge, opened to the corridor and with water lilies floor tiles.

'Left or right, Lizzy? Think.' She muttered under her voice.

Just as Darcy was leaving his bedroom she tried the door beside his, and before she could get Ricky in a private situation, he called out to her.

'Hey señorita, looking for something?' _"Or someone? Ricky? No fucking way." _Darcy thought.

'Will!' she jumped. 'You look...' _gorgeous, sexy, hunkish_, her dazed mind searched for words. Wet hair, clean white v neck t-shirt, delicious five o'clock shadow and smelling like soap: he was an eye candy. '…Like you're just out of the shower!' she finally blurted.

'That's because I am. You're looking for...?' He asked, a bit suspicious.

'The bathroom. I'm trying to remember where the _aqua _one is.' Lizzy said, biting her lips and cursing her luck.

'You've been here before?' Darcy was surprised.

'Yes. Every other summer there's a party here. School dance, weddings, birthdays... Can you help me?' Her situation was becoming serious, soon she would be shifting from foot to foot to manage her bladder.

'I see.' he nodded. 'Not with the _waterish_ whatever.' He answered, again captured by her presence.

'_Aqua_.' she corrected frowning. She really needed to visit the restroom, as quickly as possible.

'Here, use mine.' He opened the door to the green room. Spacious and sunny, it faced the east side of the property, away from the pool and all the social noise.

'I'll take that. Thanks a bunch!' She said gratefully.

Entering the room, she was greeted with a perfectly organized place: suitcase arranged on its stool by the side wall, clothes perfectly folded on top of the dresser-probably the clean ones Mrs. Hill brought him this morning- and it all smelled like... Sandal wood.

'The door by the window.' he pointed the way, as she took a few moments looking around.

She dove right to it and Darcy was left with a difficult choice: _try _or not to _try_? He was interested in her; hook, line and sinker since she bought him a beer the other Tuesday. It was a while since he'd been this interested in someone, if ever with this intensity. He even had nice naughty dreams about her. After he ended the Caroline affair –_Cardragon_ as she was named amongst his friends- he'd seen one or two women, all previous girlfriends, and all casual encounters. Lizzy was new, fresh, lovely, inadvertently sexy. _"Maybe that's what caught me, she's not over me."_ he mused. And then he thought about the sight of her naked thighs when she dramatically pretended to be offended by his _country chit_ comment, recoiling and accidentally letting her dress ride up. He felt his groin twitch. _"Easy choice, really."_

Lizzy was trying to think over her muddled brain and search for reasons to escape this gorgeous man. _"His bedroom. His room. The green room. Did he have to be in the green room?" _She washed her face, retouched the earthy eyeliner she always wore during the day while remembering her childhood dream of copying cousin Anne's wedding at Netherfield. It took her years to understand Cousin Anne's dreamy looks and sighs regarding her honeymoon night at the green room. _"Make up retouched, bladder empty, confident look. Time to face the lion, Lizzy. Let the chips fall where they may!" _She coaxed herself.

When she left the bathroom, he was casually leaning against the open window frowning over his iPhone. "_Damn, does everything conspire to make him look hot? Stop shining on his head, Sun!" _she thought.

'Mmm, thanks. Three beers are my limit.' Lizzy said, embarrassed.

He looked up and smiled broadly. 'Three beers?'

'Yeah. Both for my bladder and mind. Already finding everything very funny.' She smiled.

He kept his killer smile in place.

'Mmmm… my cousin used this room as she got ready on her wedding day. She let me get dressed here too. I was her flower girl.' Lizzy had to continue talking to keep sane, or to keep her from doing something foolish. She could have escaped, but she didn't.

'How old where you?' Darcy was sure she made a lovely flower girl.

'Six. No, seven I guess.' Lizzy said, eying the room and letting the memories take over.

'Does it look the same?' His smile was relaxed, sexy. Her legs where pure jelly.

'I'm afraid so!' she laughed and took a step towards the dresser to check the mirror where Anne stared at her hair with flowers for what Lizzy's seven year old impatience felt like hours. When she tripped over the ivy patterned rug, Darcy dove and caught her arm to steady her.

'Whoa, are you ok Lizzy? You were in there for a long time.' Darcy asked, actually concerned.

She looked up at his face, locked eyes and answered candidly: 'I was trying to find courage.'

Lizzy was really trying not to think at all, or else she would never be here with this man.

He turned serious and his eyes seem to burn on hers. It didn't matter why she thought she needed courage, to Darcy all that mattered was how close she was. 'I hope you've found it.' and he leaned forward to kiss her.

A full kiss, open mouth, tasty, hungry. Both of them were thirsty, and enjoyed it once, twice. He maneuvered her to the window sill and seated her there, repeating the kitchen scenario. She snuggled close to him, leaning on his chest as she had to stretch to match his height.

She was perfect. Soft, firm, fragrant, sexy.

He was athletic, strong, demanding and caring. '_Perfect kiss. So different. So perfect.' _Lizzy thought vaguely.

'Will, I want to ask you something.' She said when he finally left her lips.

'Anything.' he breathed down her neck. His hands were all over her, octopus like.

'Shave.' She said.

'Huh?' he reluctantly left her neck to look at her face, as she bashfully explained.

'Please?' She asked. 'Beard rash. I think your five o'clock is very_ – very, very -_ sexy, but I would have to leave the party through the back door and with a hood as everybody would read in my face that we've _entertained_ each other.' Her face was already pinkish around her lips.

He chuckled. 'Won't you flee?'

'Don't let me if I try.' Lizzy was serious.

'I won't let you. Ok. Help me; I want to keep an eye on you. Don't want to take chances.' Darcy was amused.

'Ok.' she breathed on his lips.

He kissed her fully and peppered her with small pecks before his mind could convince his body to unglue itself from hers. Their groins made a good case trying to keep locked together.

Will caught her by the hand and got busy on the bathroom vanity.

'I'll use the electric shaver. Give me a minute. Two tops.'

'Not going anywhere.' Lizzy said and hid from the mirror behind his back, embracing his waist. She was afraid of what she'd see if she looked at herself. _"Cheater? Fake? Unpretty little chit?"_

So, she buried her nose on his broad back and sneaked her hand inside his t-shirt. He trembled and hit full speed on the shaver. _"Fuck, go faster little piece of shit. I should have shaved this morning. Fuck."_

'You smell so good...' she said, kissing his back. His groin responded: _"You've got to see how good I taste, my Darling."_ He groaned as an answer to her, afraid to let his south head speak over his north.

To help her, he stopped shaving just enough time to get rid of his t-shirt, but the sight of her deep chocolate colored short manicured nails almost broke him. It was all he could do to restart shaving at lightning speed. It was also a major problem, seeing and feeling her hands roaming his stomach. He might cut his nose off if he wasn't careful. To help, he tried to remember other woman's nails. It cooled his body long enough to finish, wash his face, dry it and turn to her.

Lizzy's long hair was lightly disheveled where his hands held her a few minutes ago and that made him proud. _"I did that!"_ He leaned on the vanity and brought her close.

'Try it. See if it pleases you.' Darcy asked sexily.

'Don't have to. You know it does, you are gorgeous with or without a beard.' She murmured.

'Let me be sure of that.' Darcy dove for her lips once again.

And the kisses resumed calmer now, savoring each other for long moments. Long enough for Lizzy to start fearing for her resolution. So she unglued their bodies to snake her hands between them to reach his cargo shorts' waist. It was a pity to put some air between them but the sharp intake of breath he took sent a wet shock down her body.

In one swift moment he took her small mailman pouch over her shoulder and reached for the hem of her dress. The feel of his hands ridding down her waist and up her thighs was exhilarating.

'I could get addicted to these thighs.' he said on her mouth.

'I'll thank my Pilates instructor.' she playfully answered between small kisses on the sides of his mouth. 'How many buttons does these shorts have?'

He chuckled and moaned at the same time as she gave up on them and fondled him over the fabric. 'Way too many.' he mumbled getting to her panties.

"_Nothing fancy."_ he concluded to himself after a brief blind investigation. _"She wasn't planning on this. Or she's this simple. Hot."_

She took her dress over her head and he could admire her body. Natural, hanging the right places, no signs of artificial implants, full breasts that he grabbed as soon as his damn buttons were opened and the shorts dropped to the floor. Quickly he stepped on his tennis shoes and kicked them aside.

'I'll definitely need a detox over these.' And his hands were busy worked her breasts.

She moaned long and not taking this sweet torture any longer reached behind her to unclasp her bra. The sight of _this_ gorgeous man's mouth and hand on her boobs was like seeing an alien in sunglasses. _"Is this me? Am I really feeling this good? Being this raucous?" _she thought.

Still cowering from the mirror she tugged on his humid curls and whispered 'Bed?' when he opened his eyes.

He was so crazed with the sight her basic lingerie, full breasts with wine disks and sweet cherry that he couldn't find words to say a meager _'Yes.'_ So he let go of her boob, raked his hands down her waist to rest under her bottom and forcefully grinded their groins together until she opened her legs to lift her astride him. Then with some difficulty not to let her fall he caressed one leg, then the other, until he reached her calf and unhook her sandals.

When he took her to bed they were both clad in panties and briefs only, barefoot and completely aroused.

By the bed, she remembered the door and he went to lock it. Lizzy _had to_ lean on her arms to enjoy the view of this _Adonis_ striding through the _green room_ towards her in strained boxer briefs.

'Stop!' She said with one hand palm up and an arch smile that matched her raised left eyebrow. He licked his lips and obeyed. 'I want to watch you.' she said.

He took a step forward: 'I'm better at a closer distance.' he said, enjoying the game.

'No! I want to look at you... Take off these delicious briefs.' she ordered. He looked stunned so she purred a 'Please?'

How could he deny it? So he did what she said.

And the look on her face was so fiery that he vowed to remember it afterwards. And he did. As he did remember how over the top she got when he touched himself. For that he got a perfect cat's purr. And he would remember it years from now, when she was pissed off because he forgot to pick up the dry cleaners and he would melt her down by absently touching his aroused dick in front of her eyes.

'Ah, do that again, _Darling_.' Darcy asked.

'What?' she said without being able to look up at his face.

'Meow for me.' He was impossibly sexy asking that.

She looked puzzled but it clicked when she caught a glimpse of his lopsided smile. 'You know what to do, then.'

'This?' he caressed himself again and took agonizingly slow steps closer, savoring her purrs and kneeling between her legs. 'What a view I've got from my bed. Yet I know I can improve it. May I?' He asked in a low voice, she nodded. There went the drenched yellow panties.

He touched her mini _C-section_ scar: 'Kids?'

'Surgery.' she answered simply, not allowing anything sad get in her way, not now of all times.

Smiling between hot kisses, she asked: 'How many _country chits_ have you already made purr for you during barbecues?'

'None.'

'Mmmm...' long pause due to occupied lips. 'And how many women have you bedded on the second time you met them?'

'A few.' Darcy touched their groins, needing a moment to calm after the wet sensation he got. He was almost out of himself. And the moans, _"Ah, the moans this woman releases..." _He would be able to forget it any time soon. 'How many incredibly sexy women I've tried hard to meet again casually without her realizing of my secret planning? Just one.' And he took a long breath after a long speech on these desperate times.

'Can I tell you a secret?' she whispered on his ear.

'Do.' Darcy was beyond himself.

'I knew.' She smiled wickedly.

'So my answer is none.' Darcy was surprised, but too busy to wonder about that now. He kissed, and enjoyed her boobs. 'And you came anyway.'

'Incredibly sexy man plotting to get me here has an amazing pull.' Lizzy purred.

'Like this?' and he took a good hold of her left thigh and pulled her down from the pillow so she was completely under his power and the will of his hands.

'Yes!' she gasped.

He chuckled.

'Will?' she paused until Darcy looked at her eyes. 'Fingerfuck me.'

Since _prep school_ girls and the scoring board on Thorn's room wall Darcy hadn't heard _'fingerfuck_'. And amazingly, it made him loose a drop.

'You're bringing me back to high school.' he whispered in her ear as he embraced her with his left arm behind her shoulder blades and let his right hand free to touch her. 'Only you're lucky I'm a bit more skilled now.'

When she could get some air inside her lungs she managed to say a faint: 'And you're lucky I'm over eighteen!'

He chuckled, amazed and proud of his effect on her and added, before effectively clamping her mouth shut with his: 'And just as horny.'

Suddenly he had two long fingers caressing her and she had it. From now on there was no return. 'Condom. Now.'

'Oh no, I'm enjoying too much what I'm doing to you.' Darcy said, smiling smugly and devastatingly handsome.

She grabbed his hard on, pulled and massaged his head.

Darcy winced. 'Yes, mam.' He got the message crystal clear.

Instantly he was on his feet again but this time she could not gather enough wit to admire. She was busy enjoying the feel of it all and keeping memories at bay, any memories. No thinking needed now. In a millisecond he was done, poised back between her legs and kissing her. She locked his waist with a tightening leg drive and brought him closer until his tip touched her pussy.

'Now fuck me good, Will.' Lizzy asked.

He dove in and stopped for good measure. _"Perfect, perfect, warm, wet, snug, perfect."_

'A good fuck coming up, woman.' Darcy mumbled.

And it was a very good fuck. When he sensed a hint of what she liked he went for it fast and furious, afraid to let go before her. Even remembering his ex wasn't enough to calm him anymore, he envisioned himself kicking anyone out of this sexy haven when he tried. It didn't last very long; they were both too aroused for it to last.

And then Lizzy was straining her neck and purring. He thrust once more, two, four times and saw stars.

A few moments later, a bit rebuilt, she did a kegel³ and he groaned. She smiled and did some more just to hear his adorable groan. _"Wow, what a ride!"_ She marveled. _"Who is this Lizzy, dirty talker, inhibited and jumping to an unknown man's bed? With a party going on outside?"_

'You're bossy.' he said throatily.

'And am I the first on this too?' She raised an eyebrow defiantly.

'The first I like.' he replied and made to move out. She moved with him.

'One can get addicted to all this flattery.' she said kissing his neck.

'Do.' he simply answered. He tried to move out again, just to make sure he understood what she wanted and she did it again. _"Damn. Round two, inside? Fuck me."_ he thought.

He smiled at her.

'This smile is ice melting. You've been told that too, right?' Lizzy purred.

'I guarantee you that's a first too.' and he thrust very slowly just to confirm his impression, secretly wishing it was true. _"Damn hot." _Darcy thought.

She moaned, his smile broadened. She sucked his neck and forced and twisted until she could turn them over. Still connected, now she was on top. She moved to his mouth and then held the wall over the bed post giving him a glorious view of her breasts.

Her moves took some tries to get a rhythm but with his help, the feel was splendid. They both moaned and whispered _'more'_ and _'faster'_ together. On the frenzy of it, he lifted his head to reach her mouth; she got a hold of his hair, pulled him to a seating position and leaned back so she could watch him move in and out of her. That made her hotter and him crazy.

'Do you like to watch?' Darcy asked.

She reached down and touched the connecting spot to feel the moving and nodded. 'And touch, do you?'

'Lizzy...' He groaned, absolutely beyond words, mesmerized and excited to the limit.

And even though this time it was slower, it was extremely hot.

When they finally separated, he had to get up to clean himself. Coming back to bed, he lied beside her and kissed her shoulder. 'Are we in any risk?'

xxx

_¹ - Hips don't lie by Shakira_

_²- German word for "little darling". Gardy uses 'Schätzchen' and also 'Schätzelein' as pet name for Lizzy._

_³- Kegel exercises: __pelvic floor exercise__ consists of contracting and relaxing the muscles that form part of the _pelvic floor_, usually done to reduce _urinary incontinence_and aid with childbirth in women__._

xxx

Stop by: www dot hotriochick dot blogspot dot com dot br

And don´t forget to leave a comment and say 'hi'!


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_Trying to think before I answer_

_And I'm trying to walk before I run ¹_

'Risk?' Lizzy asked, confused. After this awe-inspiring… _encounter_ she could just be quiet and enjoy the warm aftershocks.

'Hot woman, two rounds, one condom.' Darcy said with a crooked smile.

'Pregnancy?' Lizzy raised both brows, surprised. 'No, just passed the danger week.' _"Like we would be in danger anyway..." _Lizzy thought bitterly. 'And I have a clean record.' She added, pushing bitter thoughts away.

'Likewise.' Darcy was still smiling, but added seriously. 'It's been a while, really.'

'Likewise.' Lizzy grew silent enjoying his warm proximity, but curiosity won. 'Then why the new box of condoms?' She asked with a raised brow.

'A _closed_ box.' He answered, emphasizing _closed_. He reached to kiss her mouth, and cheek, eye lids, brow. She purred and he hugged her.

'Husband, boyfriend?' Darcy asked her.

'No, no.' She answered and he nodded because he already knew, he had investigated her. 'Girlfriend, wife?' Lizzy asked and panicked for a split second.

'None.' _"Thank Heaven." _He thought, and smiled sexily.

A double ping sounded from the bathroom. Lost on each other's eyes, between kisses, they didn't register that this beep could be for them, although it sounded loud and clear. And it beeped again, bringing them back from their cocoon.

Lizzy startled: 'My phone!' and jumped from bed, leaving Darcy bereft and wanting to yell for her to come back, but he thought twice before doing so.

She came from the bathroom and leaned on its door, naked and sexed up, scanning her phone. Darcy perched on the pillows to look at her, crossing his arms behind his head. He didn't know what they would do now, but admiring her figure was enticement enough for him.

'Mmmm, Dennie texted.' Lizzy said, frowning at her phone. 'She's wondering where I am. I'd better go.' She said not really expecting his response, but sounding sweet enough for him to protest if he wanted. Careful not to damage her phone or bag that had been neglected on the bathroom floor, she left them on his dresser before smiling at him awkwardly and closing the bathroom door behind her. She had just realized her nakedness and felt silly for being embarrassed after what had just happened between them.

Darcy wasn't aware he almost had the opportunity to tell her not to go. Maybe she really didn't give it to him. But he was already on cloud nine as it was. A Van Halen song kept coming to his mind and he smiled lazily to himself.

'…_That's when push come to shove/I believe it was inevitable…'__³_

When he agreed to spend these vacations with his longtime friends he just expected to take a break from his responsibilities at Darcy Inc., since the mergers he started a year ago were practically concluded. Financially, it meant his bank balance grew considerably; and as work usually did, it also meant another emotional hideaway.

He couldn't believe his luck on finding this sexy woman who now was in the bathroom and almost flying the coop. This thought woke him up from his daydreaming and he decided to take action. He wouldn't mind to keep in touch with her, but it would be best if he could do it directly, without _in betweens_.

During these last two weeks since he first met her, Darcy had to go great lengths to find something about Lizzy, and the results were meager. He wouldn't ask just anyone and risk having the _Holy Inquisition_ to answer to, although what he tried was as frustrating as it could be. After the guys made him acknowledge that he liked her at the fishing trip, he decided to reach out for Lizzy asking Thorn to ask Charlo – of all people. Darcy could never have known that Charlo was _Napoleon_ on the _'Save Elizabeth Bennett Army'_. When Charlo came to Netherfield earlier in the week and they met in person, he made Darcy squirm just to get simple info such as her age, whether she was in a relationship or not, and if she would be back at Meryton before he left.

He thought about asking for her number but dismissed the idea because he wouldn't want to look needy. He could use his charms and casually ask her while they had lunch together, in a few minutes. She might even offer him her numbers spontaneously, as any other woman he had dated. But she didn't already, even though she took her phone from the bathroom and left it on his dresser. _His dresser! _He smiled wickedly to himself. Lizzy was so sassy in bed, she bought him drinks; she flirted with him and then fled… Obviously she left her phone where he could take it! _Fate_ had brought him a _temptress_! Darcy could not believe his _good, good luck_!

She wanted him to hack into her phone, and of course he would oblige. He grinned to himself. During lunch he could come up with some excuse to make her call him so she would find out that he had done what she had expected him to do and, one thing leading to another… Darcy was already sizzling with just the thought of a night with this beautiful siren. He didn't want this encounter to end. He justified himself with the certainty that he wouldn't browse her data in details – that would be a horrible crime - he would just get her contacts. Darcy had one more second to hesitate, then jumped and took her phone.

"_Thank God I know how this works." _He thought happily, almost shaking in his excitement. Not for one second he thought that Lizzy might actually _not want_ his contacts, or _see him ever_ again.

Glad her phone wasn't protected by a password, he took a picture of himself, two actually as the first didn't come out as charming as he wanted, and saved it on her contacts with his cell phone number; house number and e-mail. Then he opened her photo album and luckily the first was a lovely one of her laughing - judging from her clothes it was the day they met. He e-mailed it to himself, careful not to browse any more even thought he was tempted to, and that gave him her e-address as well. She flushed the toilet so he had to be faster. He cursed the msn _app_² she used as it took a while to load, but managed to invite his account. Then he called his cell phone, let it ring twice before ending the call and replaced her phone exactly where she left it.

When she got out of the bathroom all dressed up, he was sitting in bed still naked and going through _his_ phone, making an effort to look inconspicuous.

'Did your phone ring too? Is anyone wondering where _you_ are?' she teased, emphasizing 'you' as an effort to hide her worry that her boldness may have been discovered.

'It did, but no one is looking for me.' Darcy would never prevaricate. 'Is it a problem to you if people know we've been together?' Darcy asked, curious about her answer.

She hesitated. 'Yes and no. I don't owe explanations to anybody but I don't like to explain myself. Does it make sense?' Lizzy said, arranging her hair by the mirror just like her cousin Anne had done so many years before, but her face expression was totally different.

'Yes. No problem with me. It can be our little secret.' He gave her an arch smile that made it more difficult for her to leave.

She came over adjusting her pouch over her shoulder and tossing it to her back as usual, then leaned to kiss his mouth. 'What's little?' She said touching him.

He laughed. She was so saucy and he was enchanted.

'Gotta go, _Hunk_.' She said, ready to leave.

He grabbed her arm and kissed her again, long and hard. 'This fast? What am I to think? You came, took advantage of me, said it's been a while and then you leave me?' he faked a hurt expression.

Lizzy laughed and gave him a quick kiss caressing his cheek.

'Sorry _Hunk_. It really has been a long while for me. You're perfect.' Then she turned to go.

By the door she looked back and admired him for a while before turning the lock and left.

xxx

Lizzy could hardly believe herself. She felt alive, empowered and most of all: free.

And _oh so damn_ good after two -_two_- grand style orgasms. _"Talk about wobbly legs!" _She smiled to herself.

Never in her life could she think about doing such an impulsive thing! She, who always were everything proper, who got married just after college, was always faithful to her late husband - even in her dreams.

Alone in the green room bathroom, she had had to face the mirror, there was no way to avoid it again. Confident that she could remember his reflex shaving for her _("Oh dear, shaving for me! So kissable!")_, Lizzy gathered her wits and looked straight ahead. What she saw made her jumpy: she was another person! Happy, cheeks flushed, wait: a hickey under her left breast?…

Lizzy felt like someone just out of the women's magazines Kitty used to read, like a TV show hostess or famous character. '_Very modern, well dressed, exquisite taste – That's our heroine for the day: Ladies and gentlemen, Elizabeth Bennett.'_ She giggled to herself as she walked the long bedrooms' corridor, hoping not to be seen coming out of Darcy's room by anyone that might be passing by.

Browsing one of Kitty's magazines, she had read an article saying that men can be turned off by alpha-females. At that thought she had to laugh. And blush, remembering how she behaved, what she said to him. Had she been too sexually aggressive? Would he regret it? _'Who cares? I won't!'_ Lizzy thought, self-satisfied.

Having a _hump_ with a man she didn't know and would never meet again was just… fantastic. Darcy was gorgeous, charming and so sexy. Perfect. Maybe she didn't pay him enough compliments, she mused.

'_Maybe HE didn't pay ME enough compliments either.' _She pouted.

And rich, Charlo said he was loaded. She thought that it was a good thing not having exchanged contacts. They would never meet again, probably, and men weren't complex beings with complex thoughts. They just didn't think like a woman did. It was just a sex date for Darcy, he didn't ask for her phone number and she didn't offer. Lizzy was sure she was thinking like a man and avoiding the embarrassment of a phone call that might lead to rejection.

In the elation of her female empowerment, Lizzy arrived back at the hubbub without anyone being the wiser. Lunch was being served and the delicious smell reminded her of how hungry she was. But before rebuilding her energy levels spent on such a fantastic manner, she had to find her friends and tell them her feat. She smiled wickedly.

xxx

After asking around and managing to walk the busy garden, Lizzy found a common friend that told her Dennie was on the front porch. When she finally found Dennie over the crowded party, she didn't even have time to make an excuse – or brag outwardly.

'Been looking for you, Liz! Char's dad has been taken to the hospital, let's run!' Dennie was desperate, on the brink of tears.

'Oh no! What for?' Lizzy was instantly worried.

'My father called me half an hour ago, just when Char found me. He was terrified.' Dennie said in a string of words.

'Calm down, Dennise. Your father called you?'

'Yes, they were having lunch together and Mr. Longborn fell ill so he called 911.' Dennie whined.

'What else did your father say? Does he know what happened?' Lizzy asked trying to sound reassuring.

'He was frantic as always, Liz. but I guess it was a heart attack.' Dennie said, livid.

'No! Where is Charlo?' Not waiting for a reasonable answer, Lizzy grabbed Dennie's hand and ran through the crowd towards the parking lot. She was not driving today but surely Dennie was. Lizzy had called her asking for a ride down the lane. That thought brought Darcy back to her mind, but she dismissed it.

Ricky met them half way and judging from their faces, realized something bad had happened. He opened space for them through the crowd like a body guard, all the way over to the parking lot where Thorn and Bingley were moving the cars. Charlo had already dashed away, in his Bumble bee yellow Camaro⁴, making as much noise as dust.

Lizzy hugged Dennie while they watched the guys maneuver the cars like chess pieces and through her desperation, Dennie found totally unexpected words.

'These guys are really cool, you know. You _oughta_ give _Hunk_ a chance. It could be good for you.' Dennie was speaking like a zombie, blocking the panic from her system.

'Dennie...' Lizzy started and turned to face her friend, then decided to let it rest. Compared with Mr. Longborn's disease, her _roll in the hay_ had no importance whatsoever. She sighed. 'Later. Move!' And they climbed into Dennie's 500⁵ as soon as they guys managed to free it and ran towards town.

xxx

Meanwhile, Darcy took his time enjoying her picture and saving all her contacting details to his address list. Now he would be able to reach Lizzy whenever he felt like it, not having to scheme through his friends to reach her friends and so on. Not explaining himself to anyone was perfect for him too.

In the shower, he marveled on how much fun it was. As hot as he fantasized, his _siren_ was bossy in a very sexy way and took his commands when he felt like commanding. He loved to do her binding, he concluded. And they laughed together, been playful and cuddled for a bit. Not too much, it was very nice to cuddle for a bit. He tried to remember when was the last time he had so much fun in a _sex date_ and sadly concluded that it was a long time ago, before his father introduced him to the family business. _"Careless times, free from duty. All gone now."_ This little vacation was already ending and by Thursday he would be back at the fourteen hours' work days and empty cold designer house.

Now at least he'd have a way to contact _sexy Lizzy_. Would she care for a visit now and then? Darcy already knew she was single, bad break up he assumed. Boyfriend probably, as there was no wedding band sun mark on her finger. Her friends seemed very protective of her, Charlo - the _non-Warhol_ friend even threatened to injure him if he hurt her someway. Now Darcy understood why her friends cared so much. Lizzy was perfect, as she called him, sexy and hot. He could get very protective of her as well.

When he returned to the party, dressed as he thought she would find sexy, in cargo shorts and black v neck t-shirt, Darcy was decided to offer her a ride home and was not taking _no_ for an answer. He wanted to act as her driver until Wednesday morning when she'd go back to Boston and he to Seattle the next day. _"She already made me feel like a teenager, maybe she'll enjoy making out on the backseat!" _he mused.

To his surprise the party was more tolerable; it seemed half the people had left. He grabbed a beer and spotted Bingley at the same corner of the front porch where he was planning on standing to look for her.

'Hey man. We're not out of beers yet. Is it bad food?' Darcy asked congenially, gestured around with his bottle and took a gulp. His eyes were busy searching for a mane of wavy chestnut hair with pretty highlights.

'Ha! No. Excellent T-bone. Have you tried it?' Bingley said, impressed at Darcy's good mood.

He shook his head _no_, and realized that actually he was hungry like a wolf. But before he could grab a bite to eat though, Darcy wanted to find Lizzy. As he kept frowning silently while scanning the party, Bingley considered what could have thrown Darcy into a frown after being so sunny earlier, especially when he gave Lizzy a ride.

'She's gone, Will.' Bingley told him.

'What? When?' Darcy was surprised by _what_ Bingley said, as well as _how_ he knew what to say.

'While you wasted time showering and trying outfits.' Bingley chuckled. Because Will looked lost, he explained. '_Charleston_'s father was hospitalized. Heart attack, I think.'

'Who?' Darcy frowned, so frustrated that his stomach hurt.

'Charlo is a popular guy and as you can see, the news that his father was sick made everyone worry.'

Darcy was still frowning. Bingley misread his displease to know that Lizzy had already left without saying goodbye as incomprehension of the guy's name.

'Charlo's name is _Charleston_. That's why he likes to be called by his nickname.' Bingley said nonchalantly sipping his beer.

'Still weird, but better.' Darcy was displeased, aloof mask in place again, looking at the crowd but not seeing anything anymore. He wouldn't make a slip and comment anything about Lizzy to anyone.

Bingley chuckled. 'Remember how much that college guy called _Stace _cursed his mother's family for giving him such a name?' He remembered.

'Yeah.' And William Darcy was back in his stoic behavior.

xxx

Three hours later Darcy was fed and tired of the remaining _country chits_ trying to get his attention. He went back to his room and texted Lizzy.

Lizzy reached inside her bag, awkwardly balanced on her lap as she seat on the uncomfortable hospital's waiting room, and stared at her phone screen not understanding what the blue rectangle said, nor the funny twitch on her stomach.

"_William Darcy SMS: Hi. How's Charlo's father? Do you need any help?"_

'When did I get his number? How?' She muttered under her breath. His data had to be saved on her contacts' list or else his name wouldn't show up, just his number. An _unknown _number.

'What are you mumbling, Liz?' Dennie asked, calmer since they arrived at the hospital.

'Was it you, Dennie?' Lizzy asked, squinting her eyes in disgust.

'Huh?' Dennie asked, confused.

She hit the home button to light up the Iphone's screen and show Dennie the text.

'Aw, how cute...' Denise cooed.

'Was it you that saved his number here?' Lizzy was befuddled by Dennie's wicked ways, as always. Also as always, Lizzy had jumped to the conclusion that Dennie plotted this situation.

'No... Don't give me that look. But I wouldn't mind having him at my beck and call. Are you going to answer?' Dennie answered, amused.

'Don't know...' Lizzy bit her lips.

After a few minutes she could not resist anymore.

"_ICU. No death threat. How did u get my number?"_

Two seconds later.

"_Am glad. You need my help?"_

Lizzy was curious about how someone managed to save his number on her phone. She surely wasn't planning on seeing him again. Just the thought of it made her cheeks blaze. And now he was sidestepping her question!

"_No, am cool. Ty. HOW?"_

He smiled broadly. 'Darling, don't you know?' He said smugly.

"_Got to keep my secrets. Let me know if you need me. Big kiss on your lips."_

Lizzy groaned, he was avoiding her question!

"_Insufferable man."_

Ricky was passing by Darcy's door just as Lizzy's text beeped and as he stuck his head inside, he caught Darcy's delighted laugh. For Ricky's arch smile and questioning look, Darcy answered: 'These vacations are turning out to be just what I needed, Rick. Thanks for making me come.'

'My pleasure, _General_!' And he saluted just like he did ever since they were boys, the stoic seven year old bossing the five year old brat around.

xxx

_¹ - Space between us by Sister Hazel_

_²- __Mobile apps__, also called __mobile applications__, are __software applications__, usually designed to run on __smartphones__ and __tablet computers__._

_³- 'Push comes to shove' ,Van Halen's song. Fair Warning album, 1981._

⁴_- Transformers (2007) movie. Bumblebee was one of the most trusted lieutenants of the good guys. Although originally he transformed into a Beetle, on the movie it changed to a sleek vintage Camaro._

⁵_- FIAT 500 is an affordable compact car with a cute, petite exterior that makes it hard to dislike. It only produces 101 horsepower, but the __FIAT's__ small size makes it fun to drive._


	5. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER 4_

_Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor_

_Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold ¹_

After a very peaceful night's sleep, where he dreamt of a beautiful temptress with long hair and a delicious mouth, Darcy woke up content, but not actually happy. He'd prefer if the temptress would have made an appearance in his bed, not only in his dreams.

After his textings to her regarding her friend's father health, she didn't call or sent him any other messages. Thorn only got through to Charlo late that night and Darcy couldn't gather any more information on Lizzy in a situation like this.

By next morning, Netherfield farm house was once again in order and Darcy was a man with a mission. He tried to gain as much info on Lizzy as he could from _'Mrs. Hilly'_. He didn't like what he learned.

'Oh, you liked our Little _Lizzy Busy_? Wise young man! She's a knock out, isn't she?' Mrs. Hill asked him smiling.

'She's very beautiful.' He tried to sound inconspicuous. Thankfully the old round cheery woman was talkative.

'Lizzy sure needs a fine young man like you; she's been through a rough patch. She married Bill Collins when they graduated from college. They were lovey-dovey for each other since senior high, an item. Never had kids. Everyone was expecting to see dear Lizzy sporting a round belly when they came to visit, every now and then. They lived in Boston, you know. Both worked overseeing companies' stuff. Correcting accounts. She told me once that they were like math teachers!' She laughed. Mrs. Hill talked between coffee sips, all the time busy arranging small things on the kitchen counter.

'Auditors?' Darcy asked, pleased. She worked in his area, finances.

'Yes, I guess.' Mrs. Hill turned serious and stopped her fussing. 'They were married for four no, five years. I catered their wedding. Simple thing at Rosings, his family's farm, lovely place for a wedding on a spring evening.' She sighed, 'Anyway, Bill went on a business trip and didn't come back when he was supposed to. Two weeks later poor Lizzy looked six pounds thinner and his family was threatening to charge her as murderer. Then the police came reporting a car crashed and the death of the three men inside. Gossips say that he was cheating on her and got himself killed on the way to visit a _house of ill repute_.' Mrs. Hill shook her head in disapproval. 'I'm not sure. Bill was exasperating but not a fool. Lizzy made him a better man.'

Darcy was silent, staring at his coffee cup. _"Widow?...No one mentioned that before." _He was surprised. Surely it didn't change the way she rocked his world, but he couldn't help a small stir at the realization that she was not the same as his previous conquests.

Mrs. Hill continued, liking this rich young man's attention: 'It took Lizzy a while to recover. Denise and Charleston were there all the time to help. Her mother regretted more that Lizzy didn't have any kids to secure Collins' farm than Bill's death. I think this hurt Lizzy a lot. Eventually she moved on and now she's looking beautiful and happy again.

'When did all this happen?' Darcy asked when he could gather his thoughts.

'Around two years ago. Rough patch for such a dear girl.' Mrs. Hill clicked her lips and shook her head as if condemning Lizzy's fate.

Before Darcy could make more inquiries, Thorn plopped his fat ass on a chair opposite him by the kitchen table mumbling a 'Good morning'.

'Why so low, _Fatty_?' Darcy asked, distracted. Lizzy's story was a heavy blow that caught him unawares.

'Fuck you.' Thorn answered the old nickname he hated and took a sip of the coffee Mrs. Hill brought him. 'Char's gone to Boston with his father. Of course he had to, it's his dad but; you know… I was hoping he would keep bunking here until we left.' He mumbled.

'Has his father's condition worsened?' That information interested Darcy and he perked up. He would have liked to have a private guest as well.

'No. He'll simply need a stents² placed and it's best to do it there.' Wretchedly, Thorn again tried to lure the housekeeper as his baby sitter. 'Mrs. Hill, what would it take for you to consider moving to Dallas to baby sit me full time?' Thorn said, tasting the cake she had just served him.

She chuckled. 'You swear too much, Dear!' she smiled. Then sighed and commiserated with Mr. Longborn's disease. 'They are staying at Lizzy's in Boston for a while.' She said eying Darcy, as if continuing their previous conversation.

'If you cook me this cake and that meat loaf twice a week I'll watch my language.' Thorn promised.

'Wait.' Darcy said. 'She's gone too?' It slipped before he could think twice, or curbing his interest on Lizzy.

Before Mrs. Hill could elaborate more than 'I guess they're planning to go by noon.' Darcy was out of the kitchen in a flash, heading for his bedroom.

To Thorn, she gushed: 'Bless my heart if I can't recognize a man in love!'

'The more astonishing thing, Mrs. Hill, is to see _Superboring_ demonstrating any feelings at all!' Thorn said over his coffee cup, still sad that he had lost Charlo's company.

At that moment, Darcy dashed through the kitchen towards the parking lot with his iPhone and car keys, in time to hear Thorn's comment followed by the ridiculous nickname and yelled: 'Fuck you, _Fatman_!'

'_Ab fab_!' Thorn said and grinned to Mrs. Hill's giggles.

"_You need a ride to Boston. Get packed, I'm arriving downtown to pick you up in fifteen."_

Darcy texted Lizzy, started his rental, and headed downtown Meryton expecting to get a concordant answer quickly.

Lizzy heard her phone double beep but as she was busy putting Char's bag and some bed linens for him on her office sofa, she decided to search for it later. Char was at the hospital checking his father in and making the necessary arrangements to make him as comfortable as possible.

It was very frightening to have someone close deserting you, and Char was there for her during that dark month and following hell, so she had to do everything she could for him. It didn't matter how superfluous it might be.

Yesterday, when his dad was stabilized at Meryton's hospital ICU, Lizzy offered Charlo to postpone her trip for a few days but he wouldn't even hear about it. She also called Gardy to let him know that perhaps she wouldn't arrive as scheduled and had to listen to his displeased reluctant agreement. Gardy always knew how to pull her strings, and of course she was guilty for being glad that Char's father was going to be just fine after a simple stents placement, and she would be able to keep their travel plans.

She sighed as she walked past her bags, still opened on the living room floor and remembered why she didn't want to attend this barbecue; she was not done packing yet! But it sure was worthy going. Lizzy smiled saucily to herself.

When she finally got to her phone she frowned and took her time answering. Darcy had instantly sent her from saucy to pissed off. He was ordering her! He was just a one night stand and now he owned her? Bossed her around? He wasn't even supposed to have her phone number! Neither want to talk to her.

It was twenty five minutes later when she answered:

"_No need 4 ur condescension, sir. Already home."_

By then, Darcy was settled at the square cafe waiting for her to give directions to her parents' home to pick her up. When he got the message he went furious and called her back on impulse.

Lizzy snorted at his handsome and sexy face that flashed on her phone's screen. 'Huh! Insufferable!' But took the call anyway.

"Hello?" Lizzy said petulantly.

"Condescending? Why? You needed to transport a sick man over a three hours' drive and I rent a comfortable car." Darcy answered, annoyed. He was making an effort to be helpful and attentive to her, and it seemed Lizzy wasn't pleased with it.

"Please, Will! You didn't even offer, you ordered. His doctor arranged for an ambulance. And hello back!"Lizzy spat.

"Hello." Darcy said, self-conscious. "And I did offer. Twice, yesterday."He added bitterly.

She was silent for a second and he was sure she remembered the texting.

"Yeah, you did." Lizzy said softly, feeling foolish for the snapping.

"When Mrs. Hill told me your friend's father needed to be transferred to Boston I thought I could help."Darcy patiently explained and added smugly. "And no need to apologize, Darling."

"I'm sorry. I jump to conclusions sometimes..." Lizzy said, bashful.

"And get defensive." Darcy wouldn't say but thought to himself: _"You're used to defend yourself alone, aren't you, Darling?" _

"That's me. Won't apologize for that." Lizzy was actually defensive, and remembered the mystery of how Darcy had her number. "Maybe you should." She spat.

"Excuse me, what?" Darcy asked, confused.

"I don't remember giving you my phone number." Lizzy said sternly and he was silent. "And Dennie swears she didn't either."She added.

Darcy didn't say anything. He was very confused. _"Is this part of her flirt? Didn't she leave her phone for me to look into?"_

"Look, Will, I'm tired." She said flatly. "We've been through very stressful hours since yesterday. And I'm a bit busy with all the things I have to organize before heading back to the hospital. Charlo needs me; his dad is back at the ICU." Lizzy was really tired and her patience was running thin. She wasn't sure why this guy was calling her and frankly, she wasn't even interested in finding out.

Darcy was totally baffled. He didn't have a clue of what was going on and why Lizzy was giving him the cold shoulder. He was losing control and had to step up, quickly.

"How is he?" He asked, changing subjects and willing his mind to work.

"Char's dad?" Lizzy sighed. She should have said goodbye and hung up. "Fine I guess, he'll only need one stents. Doctor says he was lucky to head straight to the hospital when he felt a small pain. Char's there now with him and I came home to store the Camaro and rest a bit before going over. I doubt Char's going to let me take his place so he can take a shower but..."Lizzy paused. _"Why are you telling this handsome stranger all this?"_ Lizzy asked herself.

"You drove that piece of junk?"Darcy got sidetracked by Charlo's Camaro, a car so old and loud that they could hear it entering the long Netherfield lane from miles away.

"Hey! Don't say that!" She had to giggle; it _was_ a piece of shit. "Char can kill you for it!"

"So don't tell him!" Darcy relaxed a little.

"Another little secret, you're suggesting?"She asked flirtatiously, unable to resist, in spite of her reluctance to talk to him at all.

Darcy loved it.

"No... According to you, the one we shared is not little at all!"He flirted back.

She laughed and he chuckled. This was the Lizzy he knew.

"Listen, Darling. My flight home is due on Thursday afternoon, so until then, I can help you out. I can come over tomorrow morning or tonight. Either way is fine for me, you chose."Darcy couldn't believe the words leaving his mouth._ "Whoa, did I say that? Where did that come from?"_ One thing was lusting for her, but getting_ involved_ was very unlike him.

"I'm sure Char will like to hear this, he really likes Thorn. I will tell him and he can call you guys back. He'll need some company. Dennie's coming over tomorrow afternoon. But still he'll be alone from tonight until tomorrow."Lizzy said everything in a string, barely breathing, and being direct like peeling off a band aid in one single motion. By intentionally misunderstand his offer, she hoped he would get the message.

"Alone, as in the hospital?"Darcy squirmed in his seat.

"Alone, alone. I'm leaving for Europe tonight, for a fortnight." And she suddenly felt anxious for no reason.

"Europe..."His frustration escalating again. She was slipping through his fingers!

"Yes… perfect timing, right?"Lizzy said, twisting her nose and feeling guilty all over again for leaving Charlo alone at such a moment in his life.

"Mmm." Darcy made a non-committal sound. He was starting to feel very foolish for chasing after her.

Lizzy got her clue to escape this call once and for all.

"It's very kind of you guys. Very kind of you. Thank you, you didn't have to."

"I know. I wanted to help you."Darcy said simply.

Weird silent between them for some seconds.

"Well, I guess you really don't need me after all. May I wish you a safe trip?"Darcy finally concluded.

"Sure, thank you." Not wanting to be rude and maybe – just maybe -wanting to hear his voice just a bit longer; she tried. "Want a postcard?"

Truly she really didn't plan to send him anything, she most surely wouldn't ask for his address, but anyway…

He smiled. "Nice. From where will I get a picture?"He grimaced to his long forgotten coffee.

"Vienna. And Paris."Lizzy said in a genuine smile, she had been looking forward to this trip for a long time.

"Ah, we'll always have Paris.³" He quoted, trying to fake a Bogart impression. She laughed, and it made him blue.

"Paris it is. Everyone have to love Paris."Lizzy declared solemnly.

"Bossy." Darcy stated in a low voice, more to his own regret than for her to hear.

"You like it, remember?"Lizzy asked in a flirt. It was hard to resist, after this call he would never try to talk to her again, she was sure, so why not?

"I may have to change my mind." Darcy mumbled.

Another laugh and he heard her doorbell ringing.

"Have to go, Will. Thank you again." Lizzy said in a tone that bore no argument.

"Whenever._ Haben Einen Schönen Urlaub.⁴" _He told her, not offering any argument. Darcy recognized his defeat. She escaped him.

"_Danke, küsschen.⁵" _Lizzy said and hung up before she heard his final reply.

"_Big kiss." _Darcy said to no one._ "On your lips." _He added to himself, afraid to say it out loud.

That didn't go as well as he expected. She disconnect before he said his last words. That's exactly how he felt: disconnected.

xxx

For the rest of his days in Meryton, Darcy remained on the porch with a beer in hand and sunglasses, looking ahead and thinking how it could have been different if Lizzy hasn't left. He really wanted more _Lizzy time_, more time in her bed.

'Fuck, I never liked Paris.' Darcy mumbled to himself.

xxx

_¹ - Sweet escape by Gwen Stefani_

_²- A __stent__ is an artificial 'tube' inserted into a natural passage/conduit in the body to prevent, or counteract, a disease-induced, localized flow constriction._

_³- Famous line from Casablanca movie (1942) with Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman._

⁴_- German: 'Have a nice holiday.'_

⁵_- German: 'Thank you, kiss.'_

xxx

**_This_** Mr Darcy is **Italian**, Lizzie is **Brazilian**... What a mixture! Visit **Hot Rio Chick** and take a look at all the **_Brazilian cast_** for this sexy retelling of Pride and Prejudice.

www dot hotriochick dot blogspot dot com dot br slash 2012 slash 05 slash brazilian-cast dot html


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate ¹_

Lizzy was exhausted. Gardy wanted them to enjoy their last day together to the fullest and now that she was installed on her coach seat for her overnight flight returning home. She closed her eyes and smiled letting the warm feeling of love wash over her.

Gardy was always like a balm for her. He was an exchange student's friend and spent a summer visiting Meryton. It wasn't friendship at first sight though. Thirteen year old Lizzy thought Hans Gardiner too serious for his own good and he thought her too boisterous, like she could eat him alive. An Austrian fifteen years old teenager, he was intimidated by her archness.

But, during the next school year, she ended up needing his help on a school paper research that required her to ace it and they started to exchange letters. It was then that their friendship clicked.

They switched to emails, and then texting and messaging as communications evolved. Being about the same age, they kept track of the friendship but hardly saw each other in person. When he married, he honeymooned in New York and she had lunch with Gardy and his wife one day; although she did spend the weekend in NY but didn't want to impose on the newlyweds. She got married to Bill Collins soon after but he couldn't come to the wedding because he had a newborn by then. Bill never understood their friendship, nor did Gardy's wife, Dennie or Charlo for that matter. Charlo always made fun of her using his name, just to get under Lizzy´s skin, chanting: _'__Lizzys__Hans__ist ein__Prahlhans__'._ Lizzy answered that he was not a show-off.

But in time they moved to love, platonic but full love. They supported each other through rough patches in their lives over the years, and each one always waited for the other's opinion before taking big decisions.

When Lizzy went through _hell on earth_, Gardy stepped in. Almost a year after Bill's death, Lizzy was on her workaholic state, having a hard time rising through. During their third call that week, she apathetically whining about work for half an hour when Gardy ordered her to stop.

"Open your damn closet, throw some clothes into a bag and take a cab to the airport. I'll be at the arrivals gate in twelve hours waiting for you. Don't make me waste my fucking time."Gardy ordered her in a stern voice that bore no arguments. Well, no arguments to anyone except Lizzy.

"I can't, Love. Work and the settlement papers and..."She meant to restart her whining and he wouldn't be able to keep listening to it any longer.

"Fuck it all, Lizzy. GO!" Gardy was adamant.

"Cute but..."Lizzy tried to talk but he wouldn't let her keep torturing herself. And her friends.

"GO!" By then he was almost yelling.

"Don't be r..."Gardy could recognize that Lizzy was beginning to be annoyed by his tone, but he didn't let her finish her sentence.

"Listen; don't make me come over to Boston so I can drag you here. Now,_ Schätzchen." _That was an order.

And Gardy disconnected. Twenty minutes later he called to check on Lizzy's packing and said that he'd already bought her the ticket to Vienna. The plane was leaving in three hours and if she didn't take it she would be wasting his kids' milk money. Of course he knew how to work her strings well by then, that she felt guilty, kicked and complained. Fifteen hours later she was crying on his shoulder locked in an endless bear hug.

That was the real beginning of her healing process. He was very worried about her and a kept close watch with Dennie and Charlo. At work, her boss – also Bill's - helped by arranging for a leave of absence and taking care of the diseased documents. Together they were a _healing team on Lizzy duty_, her personal army, that she pretended not to know about.

Gardy had been to the US on business four months after her _'Vienna seclusion'_ - as Lizzy called her stay at his place. She traveled to Los Angeles to keep him company and he was pleased to see that she was closer to the real Lizzy.

It was now five months since LA. He was celebrating his birthday and a promotion, and she was back to being _his_ Lizzy. In a crowd! Alone with him, she still let showed sadness sometimes but not that much. And he didn't like this _sex date_ business, not a bit.

'What?' he yelled, spitting some of his coffee.

'Shsh! Don't want everybody to know. Your wife already gives me the stinky eye. Don't want her to think me a whore.' Lizzy said barely concealing her smile.

'She doesn't give you the eye.' Gardy said, shaking his head and trying to clean the coffee from his shorts.

'Bla, bla, bla.' Lizzy rolled her eyes.

'Maybe she's just unhappy. I asked for a special birthday gift this year.' Gardy said, sipping his coffee and grinning.

'Oh dear! Don't tell me any porn if you don't want to hear it back!' Lizzy said, amused and proud that she _did _have a _little secret_ of her own.

He had to blink several times to shoo the images of _his Lizzy doing a man_. Another man, not himself. His wife, her former husband, it would be ok. Other than that, the image of either of them having other people felt like cheating. If not for their _eros love_ for their spouses, they should share love only with each other – even if _philia³ love_.

'No, naughty mind.' Gardy finally said and she smiled from ear to ear. He had to smile back. 'I asked for some time alone.' He added.

'Ouch!' Lizzy flinched and sipped her own coffee.

He grinned.

'_Hanswurst_⁴!' She teased.

'_Hanswurst_!' Gardy repeated. It was an old silly joke using his name, but they still found funny. He continued: 'I need some time to relax and sleep without worrying about school schedules, groceries or dog food, before I start as one of the vice presidents.' He said, feeling a mix of exhaustion from his daily routine and excitement for his promotion.

'And she consented? What an angel!' Lizzy teased.

'It took me some effort...' Gardy said, raising his brows and smiling.

'Porn coming?' Lizzy asked, looking at him sideways and raising one brow.

He laughed. 'Some... She can understand my plea, she works just as much. And I think she'll ask for some time alone too!'

Lizzy nodded and he took a sip of his coffee before continuing. 'What was worst was convincing her that this time I was asking for was with you.' he said and waited for her reaction.

Lizzy looked surprised, eyes opened wide and tight lips. Then she opened a big smile.

'And?' she asked, expectantly.

'And we have Paris for four days!' Gardy said, mirroring his baby boy expression.

She squealed and looked from side to side on his flat's balcony to check if his wife was close by, before jumping from her seat and installing herself on his lap. Gardy always loved and feared Lizzy's impetuosity. After making sure they were alone, he let her kiss his forehead. He laughed and gave her a quick peck on the lips before she jumped from his lap as fast she came.

'So, one night stand with a man you met two weeks before, my kinky friend?' Gardy asked, incredulous, returning to their previous topic of conversation and Lizzy laughed.

'Twelve days!' Lizzy said grinning.

Before he could comment, one of his kids came howling about a TV cartoon and he shrugged saying: 'We'll always have Paris!'

That was just one of the times Darcy intruded on her vacations. It seemed he was constantly there with her: whenever she passed a postcard stand, a Mexican food restaurant, a man laughing on the street that had a similar rich voice, a window shop offering v necked t-shirts, a Sol beer add.

xxx

Two weeks later, during Gardy's birthday party, to escape an obnoxious mustached work friend of his, Lizzy decided to take a walk at the lovely square in front of the restaurant. This sojourn with Gardy's family was so lovely, his wife and kids were making an effort to make her feel welcomed, and they succeeded as always. Lizzy took this time away from her life to gather her strength and put her life definitively back on track.

Lizzy was following the self-aid steps to _clear the clutter_ and _reorganize life patterns_, she was finally able to reflect on her habits and goals. Smiling to herself, she thought that '_growing new relationships'_ step was not difficult… the memory of her bold encounter with Darcy during the 4th of July barbecue still made her blush, and if she was being honest to herself, it still made her insides warm.

The fact that he had her phone number was still a mystery to her. Somehow his picture, e-mail address and phone numbers was loaded into her phone. She puzzled over it every now and then, thinking that some _transferring app_ could have sent his data to her. He didn't call again as she knew he wouldn't after she dismissed him, so she let it rest. But didn't delete him from her phone: if he stayed still she could keep his data as a memento of her courage.

She chose a bench under a flowery arch at the lovely square and, using the Wi-Fi zone, she checked her e-mails.

'_Oh, what a surprise!' _ She smiled to herself, shaking her head. 'Unbelievable.'

_**From:**__ wd _

_**To:**__ Elizabeth _

_**Subject:**_

_Hi there!_

_I discovered the mailman doesn't come over because of my grand dane, Brutus. _

_Maybe that's why no postcards arrived yet._

_Talked to Thorn and Charlo's father is already home._

_Try the Salud Cantina on Johannesgasse__⁵__, great taco._

_Yours, Will_

She had to laugh, albeit bitterly. _"My e-mail too? What else William Darcy_?" But butterflies did a happy dance in her stomach.

_**From:**__ Elizabeth _

_**To:**__ wd _

_**Subject:**__ Re:_

_My e-mail too? Do I need a restraining order?_

After hitting 'send', she returned to the party and checked her e-mails very ten minutes or so. Half an hour later, she got an answer.

_**From:**__ wd _

_**To:**__ Elizabeth _

_**Subject:**__ Re:Re:_

_Why would you need one?_

_NOW you need my help, when you are this far away?_

_Will_

'Ok, that's _kinda_ funny…' Lizzy said to herself, smiling. Like he doesn't know…

It took her some time to weigh the implications of keeping in touch with this hot man. Maybe a casual relationship wouldn't be a problem. He made her feel so good… Lizzy decided to give it a try.

She caught Gardy's eye after some effort and mouthed a _'Be right back.'_ to his boozed happy nod. Spotting a souvenirs shop at the other side of the square she darted over and chose three beautiful postcards. She paid and photographed them, opened her mail browser and hit reply:

_**From:**__ Elizabeth _

_**To:**__ wd _

_**Subject:**__ Re: Re: Re:_

_Here it goes! Don't let Brutus near your computer! :D_

_I should have expected you would intrude on my e-Address..._

_I know about Char's dad. We've been talking daily. Thank God he's ok._

_No time for a Viennese taco, as I leave for Paris in the morning, but thanks for the tip. Maybe you could find one at home?_

_Sacher__⁶__ flavored kiss_

_L_

_PS.: Couldn't Brutus be a Dachshund? You know what they say: Small secrets, tiny... Dogs? ;)_

She bit her lip and hesitated, then attached the postcard photo and hit send.

For the rest of the night, Lizzy kept checking her mailbox but there was no answer. Then the dinner party came to a close and it was time to go back to her hotel and pack.

Darcy only saw her answer over his lunch break three hours later, when his assistant Arthur Reynolds placed a sandwich on his desk. He opened the attached photo expecting to find _Stephansdom__⁷__, _but to his surprise it was a beautiful _Klimt__⁸__,_ the _Egyptian woman_. He smiled and this smile turned to a laugh when he read the dog remark.

'Brutus matches, Darling!' he talked to himself.

He had to read it again, as the first time he was too eager to understand the _Sacher torte kiss_.

"_Damn, almost midnight in Vienna." _Darcy muttered, checking the clock and calculating the time zones. He had to answer anyway, and hoped she would be up late.

_**From:**__ wd _

_**To:**__ Elizabeth _

_**Subject:**__ Re:Re:Re:_

_Postcard arrived safely, thank you. Very original, a Klimt!_

_I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Brutus is huge! Not very subtle, I'm afraid._

_In Paris, may I suggest a Pita Grecque? Not very fancy but it compensates in taste._

_I prefer Greek food to French, and Athens to Paris, so I'm fond of Gyro's__⁹__._

_I liked it from the first bite, many years ago on a school trip. The same with Sacher torte, I loved it when I first tasted it._

_I hope you're enjoying your vacation._

_I'll send for a very French pastry here._

_Kiss, Will_

Later, when he was driving home it dawned on him!

'She invited me to a dinner date in Boston!' Darcy raised his voice in surprise alone in his car.

He nearly crashed into the car in front of him when it suddenly stopped on a red light, astonished as to how he could have let her invitation pass.

As soon as he got home, kicked off his shoes in his study and got himself a beer, he sent her another mail.

_**From:**__ wd _

_**To:**__ Elizabeth _

_**Subject:**__ Something more appealing_

_We can try something new. How about a pita bread pizza on Washington Av?_

_It goes great with beer. _

_Does it sound appealing?_

_Will_

By the next day, Lizzy only had time to check her mails after she and Gardy were settled on their hotel in Paris. Although instantly happy to find two replies, Lizzy took a pause to think before answering though. Seattle was in the middle of the night anyway, Darcy would only read her answer when he woke up and she had to decide what to answer. Depending on her next words, she would be accepting a second date. "Yikes!" she thought to herself.

Later that night, while Gardy was already asleep, true to his intension of sleeping as much as he could, Lizzy chatted with Dennie and Char together on msn. They often did conference messagings and it was funny because they sounded drunk, jumping from one subject to another. They talked about everything at the same time and suddenly, when Lizzy was trying to keep up with a complicated discussion over Thorn's ability to hold a grudge, Darcy showed up on her messenger.

_**Wd:**__ Bonsoir_

_**Lizzybee:**__ am all astonishment_

_**Wd:**__ Pardon?_

_**Lizzybee:**__ how?_

_**Wd:**__ I learned French years ago_

_**Lizzybee:**__ ?_

_**Lizzybee:**__ no, how did u get my msn account?_

_**Wd:**__ I have my sources..._

And then Lizzy had a revelation as a SMS from Kitty asking her to bring one more t-shirt blinked on her screen. She was astonished.

_**Lizzybee:**__ my phone! You hacked into my iPhone!_

_**Wd:**__ guilty as charged!_

Darcy was smug.

_**Lizzybee:**__ when? Oh, the green room of course_

_**Wd:**__ I was busy then_

_**Lizzybee:**__ not when I was in the bathroom_

_**Lizzybee:**__ insufferable man_

_**Wd:**__ that´s a good thing, right?_

_**Lizzybee:**__ =/_

Lizzy was displeased, he had invaded her privacy. She still wasn't sure she wanted to see him again and by obnoxiously contacting her, he wasn't giving her the chance to decide.

_**Lizzbee:**__ that's a felony, you know. I could report u_

_**Wd:**__ c'on_

_**Lizzybee:**__ that's invasion of privacy. I really should sue u_

_**Wd:**__ you mean you didn't want me to?_

_**Lizzybee:**__ WHAT?_

_**Wd:**__ Lizzy, be serious_

Darcy was starting to second guess his actions for the first time. He was sure she meant for him to get her number directly from her phone. In a millisecond he revisited the events of that delightful afternoon, but his arrogance only let him see her sexy teasing.

_**Lizzybee:**__ you thought I WANTED you to hack my phone? Why would I want that?_

_**Lizzybee:**__ IF I wanted to give you my contacts I would have. _

_**Lizzybee:**__ and I didn´t!_

'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' Darcy could feel his cheeks and neck burn from embarrassment. He completely misread her signals. If she wasn't planning on giving him her number, than he… 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' He mumbled, horrified with what he did.

_**Wd:**__ I apologize, Elizabeth. After our passionate encounter I thought you'd want to give me your number. I apologize. I was going to ask for your numbers and give you mine anyway_

_**Lizzybee:**__ But you DIDN'T ASK!_

_**Wd:**__ Again I apologize. As you left your phone in the room when you went to the bathroom, I thought that was what you wanted. A tease, I mean. You're very accomplished in teasing, Darling_

_**Lizzybee:**__ tease? OMG_

_**Wd:**__ I planned to have lunch with you and find some excuse to let you know I got your number as I thought you wanted me to_

_**Wd:**__ You ended up leaving before we said goodbye and…_

_**Lizzybee:**__ Holy shit! NOW it´s MY fault?_

_**Wd:**__ I´m sorry. Darling, my instincts were in overdrive, you bewitched me. My mind stopped working properly._

As she didn't reply immediately, Darcy thought that he might have a chance to clean his act, for the time being. 'How the hell could I have made such a fool of myself…' He shook his head, still not believing his stupidity. 'Fuck! Fuck!' He kicked himself, deciding that he had to guarantee a chance to apologize to her in person.

_**Wd:**__ I already told you about your effect on me. You undo me. I mean it. And I'm not drunk today. Or tipsy._

Lizzy sighed, remembering she promised herself all those months ago that she was not going to be angry all the time anymore. She was not going back to raising walls around her, blocking everybody. He was gorgeous and was making an effort, but what the heck? Her privacy?

_**Lizzybee:**__ look, I didn't like it, but I don't need to be rude to you. Sorry._

_**Wd:**__ don't apologize, darling_

_**Lizzybee:**__ ?_

_**Wd:**__ let ME apologize over dinner. Can I wine and dine you?_

_**Lizzybee:**__ sounds kinky_

_**Wd:**__ can I?_

_**Lizzybee:**__ naughty wd..._

Charlo and Dennie only noticed that Lizzy went silent on the conversation when they teased her about Darcy and she didn't answer. After a week in Vienna reevaluating her healing process; she arrived at the conclusion that Darcy could really be good to her, like Charlo and Dennie kept repeating to her. Only when she got to that realization, she told them what happened on the phone, a week ago. And they have been discussing her interlude ever since.

_**Ladyboy:**__ where the f r u?_

_**WonderD:**__ We've been asking you bout hunkty hunk!_

_**Lizzybee:**__ with him on another chat. Tell later. u won´t believe what he has done! __˃.˂_

_**WonderD:**__ woooohoooooo_

_**Ladyboy:**__ It's raining men, alleluia_

Charlo and Dennie cheered and teased her, but as always were non-judgmental and supportive. Gardy was very respectful and discreet, Lizzy knew no word would ever leave his mouth. Even to her, unless she brought the subject, he wouldn't talk about touchy subjects.

Lizzy´s days of reflection and soul searching actually worked at Darcy's favor.

_**Wd:**__ still there?_

_**Lizzybee:**__ y, sorry_

_**Wd:**__ so?_

_**Lizzybee:**__ maybe. One condition._

_**Wd:**__ anything_

_**Lizzybee:**__ sans Brutus_

'Unexpected... Does she mean as a joke or no sex?' Now Darcy was puzzled, remembering her delicious tease about the size of his… dog.

_**Wd:**__ nice fella. Sure you want to keep him out?_

'Confused, _Hunk_? Want some action, huh? Well, lucky day for you. That's all you're gonna get from me.' Lizzy was enjoying this flirting with Darcy.

_**Lizzybee:**__ if he promises to BEHAVE and OBEY, quit snooping around my stuff, I suppose I can arrange for a dog house…_

_**Wd:**__ woof, woof_

Lizzy laughed and Gardy grumbled from his bed.

'Shhh, trying to sleep here.' Gardy complained.

'Sorry.' Lizzy whispered.

_**Wd:**__ deal?_

_**Lizzybee:**__ y_

_**Wd:**__ you said you'd be spending a fortnight in Europe so… next sat, 7pm? Will you be back already?_

Just when he hit send, Darcy realized he sounded eager.

_**Lizzybee:**__ y, ok_

Lizzy didn't thought it was a bad thing to have a gorgeous guy like Darcy eager to meet her again, after all.

_**Lizzybee:**__ Boston, right?_

_**Wd:**__ y! _

_**Wd:**__ my hotel?_

_**Lizzybee:**__ let me know which one_

_**Wd:**__ fine weather in Paris?_

Darcy and Lizzy made to small talk about her tour in Europe and discovered a common interest for traveling. They laughed together when Lizzy told him her misadventures with the Gardiner children on a castle's _ghost afternoon_ on the outer skirts of the hotel they had spent the weekend. Although embarrassed about the _hacking fiasco_, Darcy was happy to talk to her again. During the next forty minutes they got to know each other a bit more, being careful to keep the banter light and congenial.

Gardy turned on his bed, rubbing his eyes.

'What are you up to, _Schätzelein_?' Gardy asked sleepily, sending an evil eye to her bed lamp that was still on.

'Just agreed to a date!' Lizzy said.

'Huh?' He asked, confused.

'The _hunk_, through msn.' Lizzy explained simply.

'You're chatting on msn through your cell phone?' Gardy was mesmerized at the ability Lizzy had to msn on the tiny screen.

'Yep. Now I'm turning in. Night, Honey!' Lizzy nodded, said her final goodbyes to Darcy, Charlo and Dennie, turned off her phone and the lamp beside her bed.

'Night, _Schätzchen_.' Gardy mumbled and closed his eyes.

Sleep evaded Gardy for a while, he worried about Lizzy and how she was letting herself get involved with this guy too fast.

xxx

As the plane started its cruise, Lizzy dozed off and Darcy intruded her dreams once more. Not a naughty dream this time, she and Darcy were just cuddling in the green room and laughing. When the buzz from the inflight meal woke her up, she felt contented.

Just like drops of rain make a hole in the stone, not by violence but by oft falling, Darcy was gaining space on Lizzy's mind. The thought of ever seeing him again was so offending two weeks ago, but now that she was on her way home, it gave her a thrill.

'The greatest oak was once a nut that held its ground'. Lizzy's granny used to say to her when she wanted to give up some challenge. Darcy was on the way of being the biggest tree on Lizzy's garden, casting a refreshing shadow all over the place.

xxx

Darcy was not as serene. For the last fortnight, he had been having trouble sleeping the night through. He was having wet dreams, a lot of them. One of his favorites involved Lizzy, a dog collar around his neck and a lot of moans. The most frequent one was of them having mad passionate sex on a checkered picnic tablecloth, sun on his butt and on her delicious breasts. He would turn them over so she was on top and the sun would shine through her hair. He would fondle her breast with one hand and hold her waist with another. Then as she lowered to kiss him, he would let his hand wander down her stomach to caress her strawberry. He almost came watching her feel an electric shock, straighten her spine and throw her head back. At that moment the sun passed through her, blinding him and he was left alone, high and dry, awoke in the middle of the night.

'Better cum when she gets ecstatic.' He grumbled to himself and went to shower every time it happened.

xxx

Friday morning he had to excuse himself from a meeting because of a horrendous checkered tie a director was wearing. An instant hard on in a room full of men couldn't be good for his professional image.

After he locked himself at his office and calmed himself, Darcy checked his phone. He had already tried calling Lizzy twice since yesterday morning, the day he thought she would arrive. Both times it went directly to her voicemail and he expected a call back. Since he had to keep his phone on mute and in his pocket during meetings, he couldn't see if she had indeed called back. Before returning to his meeting, he was delighted to find a SMS from her on his screen.

"_Home. Tired. Spring time in Paris is lovely, for those who love Paris. Yes, am on for tomorrow. C ya"_

"_Mmmm, not bad."_ She managed to answer his two voicemails and make a joke in less than twenty words. More than fifteen days since he had last seen her, more than two weeks fantasizing their next date. He was so anxious to see her that he could even go today.

"_Fuck this time difference. By the time I get there it'll be too late. Maybe when I have the keys to her place I could catch a red eye and wake up with her... Wait, her keys? What the fuck? I'm going crazy. Horny crazy."_ He shook his head at his thoughts and went back to his meeting.

xxx

_¹ - I'm yours by Jason Mars_

_²- German: 'Lizzy´s Hans is a show-off!'. The work for show-off, boaster, is Prahlhans._

_³- Bible, St Paul's 1__st__ letter to the Corinthians community, chapter 13. Exquisite teachings on love._

⁴_- German: 'Clown, buffoon'._

⁵_- Lovely street in Vienna._

⁶_-Exquisite chocolate pie invented by chance by _AustrianFranz Sacher_ in _1832_ in _Vienna_, Austria. It is one of the most famous Viennese culinary specialties, famous worldwide._

⁷_- St Stephen's Cathedral in Vienna_

⁸_- Gustav Klimt was a prominent Austrian painter and one of the foremost members of what was called the Vienna Art Nouveau movement._

⁹_- Sandwich – usually sold by street vendors: large pita bread stuffed with shawarma, lettuce, tomato, and finally the pita is filled to the top with French fries. Shawarma, a rotisserie of meat: lamb, goat, chicken, turkey and beef._

Xxx

I have found out Mr. Darcy's secret identity! Check Hot Rio Chick and see for yourself!

Prepare for a good laugh!

http: slash slash hotriochick dot blogspot dot com dot br slash 2012 slash 06 slash what-if-mr-darcy-was-really-spider-man dot html


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

_You've been all over  
And it's been all over you¹_

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief, finally settled in his hotel room in Boston. It had been chaotic since he decided to move his Friday schedule ahead as much as possible. The news that Lizzy was back and the confirmation of their date started a fire in him, and the guarded William Darcy hated to deal with anxiety.

So, after Darcy got Lizzy´s SMS, he put his work on fast forward; went home to pack and fill up Brutus' water and food dispensers, since he would be alone for the weekend. Monday early morning his housekeeper would come and take care of the dog. Darcy managed to catch a late night flight and with the time difference, he landed in Boston in the morning, tired but excited. He called Lizzy as soon as he had washed his face and hands, loosened his tie and shrugged off his jacket.

"Hello, _Cunning gentleman_." Came her cheery breathless voice.

"Hello, and I probably deserved that." Darcy frowned, sheepishly pursing his lips. "I apologize again for my obtuseness."

"Thanks for the book, by the way!" She giggled. Darcy had sent her an e- gift:_ 'Protecting your Iphone from hackers'_. Actually he had sent her a paid link for her download to the e-book. He couldn't have sent her a material gift as he didn't have her address. Darcy would never try to find it out and make the same foul mistake again.

"It's not much of an apology yet, I know…" He said at the same time she teased him.

"I appreciate the effort, though…" She answered sweetly.

Darcy smiled, still embarrassed for his absurd _faux pas_.

"It always amazes me how much you managed to probe into my phone while I was in the bathroom that day... A charming picture just flashed on my screen…" She added, but the only thing Darcy could recognize as charming was her tone of voice.

"Charming? That's me!" Darcy chuckled, chagrined. "Can you talk? You seem a little out of breath." He frowned wondering what she had been doing.

"You caught me just arriving home and I ran from the lift when I heard my cell ringing. I forgot to charge it, again, so left it on its dock while I went for jog." Lizzy said in a good mood. "Are you trapped in the middle of the way out of bad weather, are you cancelling our plans?" She asked, curious about why was he calling earlier than she expected.

"No!" Darcy bellowed.

"Oh, were you working here in Boston yesterday? It's too early in the morning for you to be here already otherwise…" Lizzy suggested, still coping with her short breaths.

"I caught an earlier flight." He answered.

"Earlier flight from _Seattle_? You're here? In Boston?" Lizzy asked, caught by surprise.

"Yes. I'm already at the hotel. I was wondering if we could meet earlier for… lunch. Maybe a movie?" Darcy asked, hoping she wouldn't sense his yearning.

"I thought you would only get here by late afternoon..." Lizzy couldn't register his invitation, she only thought: _"Wow!"_

"I had a manageable Friday schedule..." He said. It was not properly a lie, only a half-truth. "Movie?" He repeated the invitation, a little too anxiously for his pattern of behavior. _"Luckily Lizzy won't notice… She doesn't know me yet." _Darcy thought. _"Yet."_

"Mmmm..." Her tone obviously meant a negative.

"Do you have other plans? Busy?" Displeased, Darcy braced himself for her answer, fearing she would break their plans after all.

"Actually yes. I have a mani-pedi appointment at four pm." Lizzy said.

"Ok." Darcy smiled to himself, nodding. _"Pampering for me? Nice! This kind of busy is fine." He thought._

"If you caught an earlier flight you must be very tired. Catch some 'zs' and we'll meet at... seven thirty pm?" She suggested, hinting what would be agreeable to her.

"Sounds good. I could use a rest." To himself he added:_ "Better if you could be here in my bed."_

"Where are you staying?" Lizzy asked, directing the call to an end, dreaming of a cold shower.

"The Back Bay." Darcy answered simply and Lizzy thought: _"Of course, fancy upscale hotel."_, but had to concede that although fancy it was not flashy.

"Wow, great! They have a great lounge bar, meet you there." She said.

"Ok. See you, then?" He agreed, he liked the place when he stayed at this hotel before. It was just like her, classy and laid-back.

"Sure. Sweet dreams." Lizzy said, saucily.

"Thank you. Nice pampering." Darcy said in a smile.

"Thanks. Bye." Lizzy said and waited a while before disconnecting.

"Bye, Darling." He said warmly, and this time, she heard him. Butterflies danced in her stomach.

Darcy was feeling... content. He had witnessed Bingley and Jane sharing this partnership and camaraderie before. Secretly he always coveted it. While he took a rest, Lizzy visited the salon. She made an arrangement that he could easily fit into, she found something for him to do while she was doing _womanly stuff_; she gently bossed him, coaxed him. He smiled through his disappointment of not being able to see her for another eight hours, although he knew she would be making herself _more_ beautiful _for him_. And then he had an idea!

He double clicked his last call and waited.

"Do you need a warm glass of milk, your Teddy and a night-night kiss?" Lizzy said, already naked under her bathrobe, on her way to her bathroom. Before jumping in the shower, she craved a very cold glass of water, and Darcy's second call caught her in the kitchen. Another two minutes and she would be in the shower and wouldn't have heard the phone.

"You can tuck me in anytime" He offered smoothly.

"Are you talking about putting someone to bed or a romantic conjunction?" Lizzy asked, raising an eye brow.

He laughed. "You choose."

"Funny. On seeing you, one can never guess your sly schemes and naughty ways, Mr. Darcy!" Lizzy teased.

"The naughty choice is yours..." Darcy teased back.

"Touché! So, you called back just to say double meaning catch phrases?" Lizzy asked with a raised brow that he didn't see, but wish he could. Her flirtatious tone was delicious.

He chuckled."No, to ask _which color_?"

"Which color?" Lizzy was very confused.

"Yes." He said smiling.

She was silent for a moment.

"Ah, nail polish?" She laughed, he chuckled. For an instant she thought he was boldly asking about her lingerie, and it gave her goosebumps. "Not sure, feel like red, maybe darker. Any suggestion?"

"Red is perfect!" Darcy breathed, excited.

"Ok, then. Red." Lizzy agreed.

"Thank you, see you soon." He said warmly.

"Bye, Will." Lizzy laughed softly, shaking her head, and disconnected.

He smiled. _"I chose her nail color, camaraderie."_ Not that he cared about nail polish; he just wanted to flirt with her. The knowledge that she had planned some pampering before meeting him made his insides churn. Before heading to bed he needed a long shower.

'Tonight, tonight!' he chanted to himself.

xxx

Lizzy was resting in bed at eight pm waiting for Darcy to call her back for an hour already. Exquisite nails, some waxing, a good shower, hair blow dried to perfection, body moisturized and waiting. Lizzy was _ready to flow_.

An hour earlier Lizzy had called him to say she was ready, but he didn't answer. She thought better not to try to reach him through the hotel, let Darcy be the anxious one. Expecting him to call back soon after, when he didn't, she concluded he was more tired than she thought. _"Better sleep like the dead alone than with me!" _She thought with a sly smile.

During her beautification, Lizzy mulled this _date_ extensively. Darcy's intentions were clear; this was meant to be a _sex date_. Judging from their first time at Netherfield farm and his anxiety, this was going to be steamy. _"He caught an earlier flight. Wow!"_

Lizzy ended up concluding that yes, she could handle a _sex date_. She could act like a man, not feeling ashamed for having a strong sexual appetite, being independent, having a strings free relationship. In other words, a _friendship of a special kind _with this gorgeous man, a _dick friendship_.

Lizzy was still _emotionally constipated,_ as her friends accused her, and this kind of relationship was actually fitting. She could enjoy his formidable company (and body) and then Darcy would return to his world, leaving her on her own. Maybe they could repeat this every now and then. It sounded as something very civilized.

In the middle of a particularly violent _True Blood_² rerun, her phone rang and she was sure it was Darcy before seeing his handsome satiated face on her screen.

"I'm sorry!" he said urgently as soon as he heard she picked up the call. "I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow and my phone was muted."

"Hi! No problem. Are you feeling better?" Lizzy asked calmly.

"Hi! Yes, rested and ashamed." He breathed, relieved by her tone of voice.

"Are we still on?" She asked.

"Yes!" Darcy said quickly.

She laughed. "In one hour?" Lizzy suggested.

"If you need as much. I'll be ready in ten minutes!" He said, ruffling his hair.

She laughed again. "Thirty then."

"Thirty." He agreed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

By 8:25pm Darcy was waiting for her at the hotel lounge bar, dressed to please her in dark jeans, leather tennis shoes and a dark polo shirt; hair damp but in order. His anticipation was high. It was a good thing he had shaved before taking that nap, and he had done it meticulously. After ten minutes of awkwardly standing at the hotel lobby, he decided to sit at the lounge bar and order a _Stella_³ to look cool when she arrived. It wasn't a good idea, because a thin very blond woman immediately glued herself to his side and tried to chat him up.

Maybe it was the resemblance to _Cardragon's looks_ that abhorred him. Maybe it was the remembrance of how unhinged he felt when Caroline dressed up to impress others and not him. Maybe it was the lack of classy behavior he was used to be dealt with. Or even, maybe, it was the fear that when Lizzy arrived, she'd see him _'entertaining'_. The fact was that, after the woman dragon brought him from his reveries with: _'Are you deaf? I'm talking to you!'_ Darcy excused himself and got up, decided to resume his Indian totem position at the hotel lobby, just as Lizzy came in.

When he saw her, Darcy felt a jolt in his spine and was almost sure she did too. Lizzy straightened, and he could savor her delectable figure clad in smart jeans, high heels and a beautiful top that made her look even better. And bright wine colored nails. His bad mood was instantly dissolved.

'Entertaining?' She asked, coming close enough to give him goose bumps.

'Now I am. So nice to see you, Darling.' Darcy said, delighted to see her.

She smiled; it was nice to see him again. He looked even more handsome than he did on his vacations, shaved, hair trimmed, dressed casually but impeccably. Her legs wobbled, but she was making a great effort to look confident.

'So, is _Jean Harlow⁴_ coming with us?' She raised an eyebrow at him.

'I only see one woman here.' He answered locking eyes with her.

She smiled flirtatiously back. 'How about you offer me a drink so we can decide where to dine?'

'Done.' And he signaled to the barman while escorting her to a table by a darkened corner. 'A beer? _Stella_?'

'Nice.' Lizzy answered.

He showed his bottle to the waiter and asked for two new ones. The table was small and round, so they touched elbows and passed electric shocks back and forth. The silence lasted until the first sip, and then Lizzy could not resist him anymore.

'You look very handsome. Even more than I remember.' There was something about this man that made her bold, and given her past history she didn't want to pussyfoot and play games. _"Time's a waste, choose wisely."_ her father used to say.

'I'm glad you remember at all.' Darcy said in an impossibly sexy smile.

She smiled. 'You made sure I did, didn't you?' Lizzy stated sarcastically.

'Elizabeth, I want to apologize again, properly now.' He said earnestly. 'I was out of my mind. I regret making you uncomfortable.'

She gave him a sardonic smile and didn't answer. It made him squirm.

'I especially regret giving you any reason to dislike me.' Darcy added truthfully.

"_Oh, that's cute!"_ Lizzy thought, giving him a genuine smile, a small one.

'Will, I hated it. I felt invaded; you didn't give me a chance to choose if I _wanted_ to give you _all_ my contacts. But somehow, I didn't find it creepy. Although I think I should have…'

'Darling, please believe that I had the best intentions…' Darcy interrupted her but stopped mid-sentence, chuckling at his stupid words. Lizzy laughed softly.

'I never feared you would be the ax murderer, in spite of the _stalking_. Are you? Are you going to attack me?' Lizzy asked with a raised brow.

'Not murder you, but you surely look delectable. I have to admit that I'm tempted to attack you…' Darcy flirted.

'Wow, for a second I thought you were going to show me vampire teeth!' Lizzy teased, lost in his intent gaze.

He smiled devastatingly. 'Well, I do have my little secrets.'

She laughed sincerely and he blushed when he understood what he didn't plan to say, but had said anyway.

'I mean, you know I don't have anything little.' Darcy added.

Now was her turn to blush. _"Ha, serves you right, Darling."_

'No, you don't.' Lizzy said, looking down at her bottle.

After a few seconds, she found words again.

'Apologies accepted.' Lizzy told him, smiling.

'It is really nice to see you again, Darling.' He said, conveying the truthfulness of his words. 'I remember you very vividly, but today you look more... At ease? Just as beautiful, only more relaxed.'

'I'm always a bit tense around Meryton's society.' She shrugged. 'Where are we going from here?' Lizzy asked, avoiding the subject.

"_Bed?"_ He thought. 'You're the local, and I would let you choose anyway. What do you feel like? Mexican? Greek?' he smiled

'Actually, if you're game, I'm dying for a big red juicy steak!' Lizzy said, almost childlike.

'I'm game!' Darcy smiled, she was lovely.

'We can try my favorite steak house, a few blocks from here. It's an 'All American' house with homemade barbecue sauce and chutney.' She enthused.

'My mouth is watering already.' He was hungry because the last thing he ate was the light snack he ordered before napping, but she understood exactly what he meant.

Eyes locked once more, it was another '_moment'_. She leaned in and gave him a peck on his lips and he absolutely loved it. Then two more pecks, then five, before retreating.

'Likewise.' Lizzy breathed.

'Lizzy, if you're finished with this beer, we can go now. One more look like this last one and we'll be ordering in.' Darcy breathed back. Or was it a threat?

She was sure he meant it; she needed some strength to nod and start to get up.

He signed the bill to his room and with a hand on the small of her back, they left the hotel.

They walked side by side making small talk about the neighborhood and its buildings, but not touching except to cross streets when she reached out to hold his hand, and jogged together from one side to another. By the third and last crossing, to Lizzy's delighted amusement, Darcy didn't let go of her hand. So they arrived at _'Pinocchio on the grill' _as a couple.

There was a waiting list, but they didn't mind. For thirty five minutes they stood by the high tables situated at the decorated sidewalk. Between a beer mug each and appetizers served by energetic college graduate waiters, they kept holding hands, occasionally caressing each other's palms or fingers.

Darcy told her Brutus' story, how he came to rescue the Great Dane one eye black, one eye green from the sad fate his breeder - Ricky's girlfriend at the time- had in store for him. He showed her some photos of the absurdly big dog and had to laugh with her when she marveled:

'He's just like _Scooby Doo_⁵!'

'He is! That's why I called him Brutus; it was the opposite of _Scooby_.' Darcy said, mentioning the ancient Roman Politician, famous for betraying Julius Cesar.

'How?' she was still laughing.

'Scooby's loyal to the bones!' Darcy chuckled.

'You could have called him Fred, or _Shaggy_ or... _Dynomutt_!' Lizzy was having a great time. _"Gorgeous man, hot looks and warm heart... Wow!" _She thought.

'Dyno what?' Darcy frowned, smiling.

'You know, _Blue Falcon_, weird bird's feet.' Lizzy mimicked the cartoon character's feet movements with her clawed hands. 'Come on! Dynomutt was his dog!'

He laughed. 'Whenever I decide to get a second dog, you name it, ok?'

She laughed. _"Me, name your dogs? Holy cow!"_

When the hostess finally escorted them to a booth, she had to wait a split second because they were almost touching noses and about to kiss -really kiss, for the first time that night. When Darcy saw the woman moving closer on his peripheral vision, he pecked Lizzy's lips and turned, so he also got a kiss on the cheek.

The booth they got, by the side window, was perfect. Cozy, half lighted and away from the crowded restaurant's noise. Darcy helped her slide in on one side and took the other. Lizzy was a bit disappointed but had to concede that being a big man there would not be enough space for him beside her if they wanted to eat, and she did. She was hungry and hoping she'd need lots of energy tonight.

'I like the place.' Darcy said as he settled and took a wide look around.

'Wait until you taste the house special! You'll love it!' Lizzy said licking her lips.

His loins reacted immediately. _"Thank God no one can see under the table. I could never manage siting by her side!"_

With the menu in hand, Lizzy suggested they skip any more appetizer and move to order. Darcy agreed and was surprised when she ordered signature dishes for them both._ "She's hungry. And as eager as I am." _he thought proudly.

"_I hope he doesn't think I'm too anxious to jump his bones. I am, but I'm more hungry." _she thought.

'Another mug, Lizzy?' He asked bringing her back from her thoughts.

'Mmmm, not sure. Three beers is my limit.' She twisted her lips to one side, thoughtful.

'And two mugs.' he said to the waiter as he handed him the menu. 'The bottle we had at the hotel was too small.' He said to her as the waiter left.

'No, it was not. My limit is three of those!' Lizzy whined playfully.

'What happens if you drink over your limit?' Darcy teased. He had forgotten about this adorable _three beers limit_.

'Well, I'm sure you remember… I get a bit too excited, a bit too adventurous, talk too much, and get really sincere...' she said, bashfully flirting.

'I did like that.' He smiled at her.

Ignoring him she continued. 'And it's not good for my waist.' She said finally.

'No problem there now.' He gave her an appreciative look.

She blushed, smiled and squeezed his hand over the table.

'How was your trip? Could you accomplish everything you intended?' Darcy was fishing for information. Thorn was not on good terms with Charlo, therefore, Will couldn't find out anything about her trip.

'Hardly a business trip!' she said, laughing softly.

Darcy looked at her expectantly over his mug and she sighed. 'Char must have told Thorn, who told you my whole life so...' She took a sip to brace herself before continuing. 'I went to visit a friend in Vienna, a dear friend. It was his birthday and he had just been promoted. It made sense to go because he's always by my side when I need him.' Lizzy told him.

"_He, he, he..."_ Darcy didn't like this, a _man_. He frowned.

Another sigh and sip from Lizzy. 'Gardy is a good friend. One of his class mates spent a year in Meryton during eleventh grade and he came for a month on holiday. We didn't like each other at first but later, during the year, he helped me out searching World War II material in Austria. I needed an A+ and he helped me get one. Since then, we turned into pen pals, exchanging letters, mails, texting.'

'Like boyfriend/girlfriend?' Darcy asked skeptically.

'No!' She giggled. 'No one understands what we have. We're very good friends.' Lizzy said dreamily.

'Men are not friends with women.' Darcy stated and sipped his beer.

'That´s silly.' Lizzy dismissed him.

'I should know.' Darcy insisted.

'Humpf.' She took a sip. 'We are.' She said petulantly.

'Bullshit. No romance, not even when you were teenagers?' Darcy asked, still skeptical.

'Only platonic.' Lizzy admitted, hiding her smile.

'Ah...' Darcy said, and thought: _"Fuck."_

'Hey, we've been friends for a long time. We ought to love each other to keep up with our moods for so long.' Lizzy justified her friendship with Gardy as she had already done several times before.

"_Love? Mmmm..." _Darcy definitely did not like this. 'Platonic? You only talk and laugh, no _petting_ whatsoever?' He asked, thinking that it would be better to know anything there was to know at once, but hoping for the best – at his point of view. _"Please say no." He thought._

'Occasionally...' She gave him a teasing look which he both loved and hated.

'Define occasionally.' Darcy commanded.

'It has happened, but it's not mandatory.' Lizzy kept teasing him; it was too delicious to avoid it. He was so handsome while trying to hide his discomfort.

'Did it happen these last weeks?' Darcy persisted. Lizzy was holding back information and he could tell she was doing it on purpose.

'Mmmm, we were... Very loving. I guess I may say that.' Lizzy said saucily.

'Very loving as in sex?' Disguise was his abhorrence; he wanted to know at once if he had a competitor, or if she was taken.

'No! He's married, with kids!' Lizzy said laughing and Darcy breathed a secret sign of relief. 'And you spoiled me anyway!' She said in a sexy smile that gave _him_ goosebumps.

'Define spoiled.' Darcy was encouraged; she really was available for him.

'It's our _little_ secret.' She said after a while. To his skeptic face she added: 'Better shown than said.'

'Sounds promising.' Darcy smiled.

She smiled back. 'I'll make sure to let you know when you're spoiling me.'

'Deal.' he said with a smug expression. 'And how often do you get _very loving_ with your _dear Austrian_ friend?'

'Over the phone? All the time. But in person we meet once or twice a year.' Lizzy answered.

Darcy raised his brows and she knew it was time. _"Better now than never."_ She took a long sip, a big sigh and jumped into it. 'I'm sure you know my story by now?'

'I asked some questions about you.' Darcy admitted, bashful.

'I know. My friends are babblers, but loyal too. Before they told you through Thorn, they talked to me.'

'You knew I was curious about you?' Darcy asked incredulously.

'Yes, since I left _Route 66_.' Lizzy answered in a smile.

'Damn! I thought I was so smooth!' He cursed.

She laughed and then went serious. 'I am a widow, for around two years now. Bill was my high school sweetheart and we got married right after college.'

He nodded. 'Mrs. Hill told me that.'

She was surprised. 'Mrs. Hill too? Oh, so you know the _gossip_ version.' Lizzy nodded. She never thought that he could have asked somebody else, he really was interested on her. Strangely it made her more confident about only meeting Darcy for _entertainment purposes_.

He looked bashful, he did research her.

'Well, I'll give you the abridged version as you already know one too many ugly details.' Lizzy sighed. 'Bill and I graduated college together and worked for the same auditors firm. It was a good marriage of four years, not perfect. If there is such a thing as a perfect marriage…' She mused bitterly. 'Anyway, he was attentive and caring but had his silliness' too. Like I did, I suppose. It was all ok until I decided wanted a baby and it was not easy. Bill refused to take any consultation or test; even though the physicians I visited advised him to. He didn't especially want to hear about adoption. My guess is that it was Lady Kate's doing.' She took a sip.

'Lady Kate?' Darcy asked, lowering his voice, completely enraptured by her seriousness.

'His mother, Katherine. Never liked me. According to my mom it was because she stole dad from Lady Kate when they were teens.' Lizzy shrugged. 'So, my last two years of marriage weren't the happiest.'

He nodded.

'For some reason, Bill decided to get some private jobs outside our firm, and one was for an almost illegal liquor company. I only knew about it four days before his departure on a business trip, and we agreed that it was the last time he was going to work for them. To help, I did part of the assignment, so I had some knowledge of the liquor company's dealings.' Now the worst part was coming, he could sense her getting tense and taking her hand, squeezed it hard.

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Lizzy felt weird for telling this story , her story, to a virtual stranger.

'Bill was visiting a distribution plant somewhere, when the company car got a flat tire and because of the speed, the outcome was disastrous. They had taken a _side road_ that made it _difficult _to find them. It took liquor company people five days to call me and give me the condolences, making sure I understood the need of secrecy. I was devastated. And maybe, the company _cleaned the traces_ before the police was called, I don't know. I'm done with the speculations.' Actually, retelling this story to an outsider, Lizzy felt tired. Exhausted of all this filth.

'Long story short' Lizzy continued, 'Lady Kate accused me of killing Bill so I could take over Rosings - her big farm. Somehow in her grief she thought that I would demand Bill's half in it, inherited when his father died. She even went to the police with this story. It was absurd, of course. Sheriff Earp, didn't even register any complaint – it didn't make any sense, everybody is used to Lady Kate's hyperboles; but the town gossipers loved it. My mother took care of that for me, I guess she slapped Kate!

Mom told everyone else that I should have had a baby to guarantee the whole farm for me. But in reality, while I cried over my dead husband, desolated about my new life as a thirty year old widow and _suspected criminal_, mom hugged me and repeated that we would never ever talk to these people again. The ties were broken.

The liquor company came to me offering a _too good_ settlement, as long I signed a confidentiality agreement and that gave my lawyer reason to ask for a bigger value. Our employer also released the papers for the life insurance policy. My lawyer arranged for Lady Kate to keep her whole farm in exchange for our marital assets and she only agreed to because she knew we had simply a one bedroom flat, small car and meager saving in the bank.

Over all this mess, I decided to stop crying and work. I worked twenty hours a day, hardly ate. Six months after Bill's death I was reasonably well established financially but emotionally broken, so my friends stepped in.

Char, Dennie and Gardy joined as a secret squad to rescue me, but they are not very subtle. Gardy offered me shelter in his guest room in Vienna and I slept for a week. Char and Dennie came up with this Spanish course so I would change scenery every week.

Now I feel myself again.' Lizzy sighed as she finished her story. _"Sort of." _She added to herself.

Darcy was silent for a while giving her time to recover and allow himself to digest everything. When their food arrived he said apologetically: 'I didn't know all this.'

Lizzy shrugged and chewed her steak. 'Try it, it's delicious!' She said making an effort to look cheerful and change subjects.

Darcy wasn't fooled by it, as it was plain on her face that she was still hurting. He felt indignant with all the lot she had to deal with but, aside from seeing himself as a considerate man, he didn't know why he felt it. She was a _hot sex date_ and nothing more. He was glad that he was beginning to know how to read her but wasn't sure the use of it in a long term.

xxx

_¹ - Beautiful day by U2_

_²- HBO's TV show, based on '_The Sookie Stackhouse Novels_'__ series of novels by _Charlaine Harris_, detailing the co-existence of _vampires_ and humans in Bon Temps, a fictional, small town in the state of _Louisiana_. Lizzy is a fan, and now is watching season 2 rerun._

_³- Stella Artois beer, a 5% _ABVlager_ brewed in _Leuven_, _Belgium_ since 1926._

⁴_- The Blonde Bombshell, Jean Harlow was a famous movie star known for her died platinum hair and stereotyped as a sex symbol._

⁵_- Hanna Barbera cartoons: _The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour_ (1976–1977, ABC)_


	8. Chapter 7

_CHAPTER 7_

_Hey, you're just too funky for me_

_I'll show you heaven_

_If you let me. ¹_

Darcy took a bite of the steak, it was fantastic but his mind was captured by Lizzy's fine eyes, looking intently to him. 'It is perfect, delicious!' He said, not sure about what he was referring.

She felt goosebumps over having the same doubt.

Although he had tons of questions about her past, he let the subject die.

After half their meals were eaten, she seemed to have found some of her _mojo_ back. Lizzy was working very hard on this, trying to concentrate on the beautiful man, the _sex date_ waiting for her, the exhilarating sensation of _having a sex date_ in the first place and how out of character she felt _allowing herself_ to _have_ one. She knew _'the talk'_ was looming on her because her friends kept saying that he was asking questions, seeming too interested.

'_Too interested for someone who just wants some fun, Liz! Don't play 'the dumb'!' _said Charlo, followed by their raucous laughter.

Returning the favor, Dennie and her red tresses had researched about Darcy too. She managed to mesmerize Ricky long enough to reach second base and make him spill the beans. Bingley was easy enough. A few beers and their genuine concern for Lizzy was all the good natured Bingley required to let on - although Dennie suspected that he edited a lot and carefully.

Looking at Darcy through her lashes, Lizzy smiled.

'I know stuff about you too, Mr. _Cunning…' _

At the sound of her voice, he looked. Her eyes, lashes and smile combo made him alert again; instantly aroused.

As he flinched, Lizzy's smile broadened and she corrected herself._ '_Mr. _Adonis_, mysterious sex god...'

His thoughtfulness dissolved in a big laugh by the end of her tease.

'That'd be Eros!' Darcy said.

She shook her head.

'_My_ mysterious sex god, I pick the Greek reference.' Lizzy pointed petulantly, taking a healthy bite.

"_Yours? Am I yours?"_ He smiled.

'What does Miss Marple² know about me? Tell me so I can deny it. Or explain myself.' He said, still beaming.

Lizzy smiled wickedly. 'Gossip is what no one claims to like, but everybody enjoys.'³ She arched an eyebrow at him. He furrowed his brows.

'Elliot?' Darcy asked.

'Conrad.' Lizzy answered.

He nodded.

'Dad's a scholar and have a passion for quotes.' She shrugged.

'So, tell me what you know.' Darcy said and took a sip, rested his fork and steeled himself for what was to come.

'You are filthy rich...' she smiled.

'I guess one might say that.' Darcy said, displeased.

'You are single despite all the money grabbers, man eaters and the sort...' Lizzy offered, she could feel he was uncomfortable.

'Correct.' Darcy nodded.

'You were never married...' Lizzy kept on going.

'Correct.' He was beginning to relax.

'You work for your family's company as some kind of CEO...' She offered.

'CFO.' He corrected.

'_Blah, blah, blah_ about how much money you make every time a good deal on _bla, bla, bla_ goes well...' He smiled, she shrugged. 'I don't care much about other people's assets.'

He nodded, pleased. 'There are several _blah, blah, blah_ dealings going on at the moment. That's why my friends thought I needed a vacation last month.' Darcy said in a patronizing tone.

She blushed and didn't continue talking.

'What?' Darcy asked.

'Well, I've been told that you got away from Seattle because...' She took a last sip from her mug, trying to formulate the sentence the right way. 'Mmmm, because you needed to mend a broken heart.' Lizzy missed the chance to add a _"#there it is, I said it."⁴_!

He lowered his head and thought for a few seconds. 'I'm certain that's not what you were told.'

Darcy kept looking dejectedly at the table, Lizzy felt the pressure to elaborate. 'I heard you had a girlfriend that wanted to marry your money and you were about to let her do it, even though everybody told you it was crazy. No one understood why you would do such a thing. But you found out she had someone else on the side, before committing.' Another _#_!

'Correct.' Darcy stated curtly.

'That's a broken heart as I see it.' Lizzy murmured. She wasn't comfortable talking about someone else's heartache any more than she was talking about hers.

He looked up and her breath caught in her throat. He looked like another person, older, serious, distant. Cold. For a second she panicked fearing to lose _her Will_ but a second later she reasoned that he was _not_ hers.

'You are very kind.' Darcy said in a throaty voice.

'Broken trust is a bitch.' Lizzy answered.

'Yes.' Darcy nodded.

'Don't feel obliged to talk about stuff you'd rather not to. I told you my story because I wanted to, you don't need to reciprocate. I prefer to have you cheery, mesmerizing me with your devastating smile. You look like another person, this heavy mask on your handsome face...' Lizzy said earnestly.

He studied her for a bit. _"Different." _Darcy thought.

'My _ex_ is a beautiful, classy woman, daughter of an old friend of my mother's. We've known each other since we were children, and have many friends in common. I thought I loved her, we had a good time in...' Before his feet invaded his mouth once again, Darcy thought better than commenting about his sex life. 'We got along fine. I decided I needed to settle down so better having an old acquainted _money grabber_ than an unknown one. I wasn't counting on her play mates.' Darcy finished his tale using as few words as he could, and evading all emotion.

'Fuck.' Lizzy said, pursing her lips.

'Fuck.' He smiled at her commiseration.

As the waiter cleared their table, they kept silent. 'Would you two _lovesick_ want some dessert? Have you tried the Passion brownie? It comes with two scoops of passion fruit ice cream!' The waiter enthused.

They were both startled at being called _'lovesick'_ and grinning at each other realized that they have been leaning on the table. The subjects were too personal, they needed to talk in low tones, as close as possible, almost all evening. To a foreign eye they must look very much like _lovesick_.

Lizzy answered: 'Do we, _honey_?' She batted her lashes at Darcy.

'Give me a second with my _babe_ so we can decide?' Darcy couldn't possibly look away from her eyes.

The waiter nodded, giving Lizzy an amused look, and left before Darcy could understand why he felt threatened, why he wanted to punch the kid.

Darcy got up and moved to seat by her side on the booth.

'Thought you would never do that.' She said, looking at him through her lashes.

'All you needed to do was ask.' He breathed on her lips. After a few drinks and their life sharing conversation, a flirtatious smile was all the encouragement he needed. And it was a big full mouth kiss.

Darcy thought she tasted faintly of honey mustard; he tasted fully of honey on Lizzy's tongue.

Lizzy was dangerously on the way of liking him too much. _"Maybe it is all the beer I had."_ she thought, engulfed on the haze of the fire he was igniting on her.

'Need a breather.' Lizzy said reluctantly between his kisses. 'Restroom. Wait for me?'

'Sure.' Darcy said, a little out of breath.

While Lizzy was in the bathroom, Darcy visited it himself and ordered the bill. When she came back to their booth, a few minutes later than he did, she had her lipstick refreshed. He congratulated himself on his good luck.

'Just met our waiter on the way back and asked for the bill, but he said you already did!' Lizzy said when she got close enough for him to hear her.

'Great minds think alike.' Darcy grinned.

'_Concupiscent minds_ think alike, you mean!' she joked, sliding beside him in the booth, leaning on his thigh to support her.

'Are we, Darling?' He spoke softly, leaning closer to her face.

'How fast can we get out of here?' She whispered dangerously close to his mouth.

At the corner of his eye, Darcy saw the waiter approaching. He reached for his wallet and handed a credit card without taking his eyes off hers. He was unable to and she would be extremely sorry if he did.

With difficulty he managed to pay, avoid her attempts to share the bill and maintain his dignity with her hand high on his thigh, not to mention her small pecks on his jaw. As soon as the bill was settled, he gently urged her out of the booth and wiggled out, taking her hand on the way to the door. Once outside, they were surprised by a light warm drizzle.

'Oh no, rain? My hair!...' Lizzy whined. That's exactly what a woman would hate to face on a date!

"_I plan to ruin it completely, rain or no rain"_ he thought. Out loud he managed just: 'A jog?'

'Let's go!' Lizzy agreed.

They jogged for a few blocks laughing, arriving at his hotel lobby dripping and exhilarated. Darcy and Lizzy went straight to the elevators and he flashed his room key card to set it to the fifth floor. When the door opened, a lovely grey haired lady witnessed them reluctantly ending a very deep kiss with their bodies touching from knees to faces. Darcy urged Lizzy in first and joined close after; making sure his arousal was disguised.

'Ah, my youth!...' The old lady sighed as she stepped in the elevator.

Once inside the room, Lizzy had a brief moment of insecurity as he fumbled to adjust the key card in its slot. When the lights went on she was sure she made the right decision accepting his invitation, she wanted him bad.

It seemed to her that he had the same second guessing moment, because he stood by the door looking at her as if hesitating. While she stood on the middle of the hotel suite's living room, dripping and making a discreet pool at her feet. She felt awkward but not rejected; Lizzy could tell Darcy wanted her.

What Darcy was thinking was in another direction completely. He was excited to the extreme about the whole evening. She made him feel relaxed and he liked it. And standing inside his hotel room, her wet body was a _fucking_ good sight. He smiled at her. 'You always look fantastic, but now you are ravishing.' Darcy said in a hoarse voice.

His crooked grin melted her insides. 'You sound like the big bad wolf.' Lizzy whispered.

'And you are in red.' He licked his lips.

She laughed, but they kept apart admiring each other. Suddenly what they had been anticipating made them both very self-conscious. His wet heavy shirt was bothering him, so he reached for its hem and took it off. It thumped on the floor.

Lizzy was on fire again. 'Wow!' She breathed.

He looked up from the shirt on the floor with a questioning look.

'You. Wow!' Lizzy complimented him.

'You have seen me before.' He said in a half smile.

'One more reason.' Lizzy answered.

He took a step towards her, than another and she met him half way. She hugged his waist, a thing he never liked - waists were for men to hug. Now he had goosebumps with Lizzy's hands on his skin.

They kissed long and hard until their breath failed. Darcy needed more skin and reached for the hem of her cute top to lift it over her head. Lizzy jumped.

'Ouch! Zipper!' She showed him the invisible zipper on the side of her blouse, opened it and he could see a tiny red dot from where it pinched her skin. He took the top off of her and marveled with the dark lacy sienna bra that made her boobs look like mouthwatering ice cream balls with chocolate syrup. Darcy dropped to his knees and kissed the red dot.

Lizzy was surprised and raised her arm above her head to look down at this Adonis on his knees, kissing her ribs while running his hands up from her calves.

'Mmmmm, I'm under a heavy attack!' She moaned.

'Resistance is useless.' He whispered on her skin, hugging her butt with one hand and her thigh with the other.

'Mayday!' Lizzy joked.

He chuckled and pinched her through her jeans. She jumped.

'What the heck!' Lizzy said.

'Rude language!' He admonished, while maneuvering her jeans' buttons.

'You bring out the best in me!' She helped him unbutton her waist buttons and stepped out of her sandals, holding his shoulder for support.

Darcy looked up and saw her pink face through brown lacy mounds, craved her biting lips and wished he had remembered to take off his damp pants before he got this aroused.

As soon as Lizzy wiggled out of the tight wet jeans, Darcy kissed the matching panties on her hips.

'Show me your best, Darling!' He asked.

'Now?' Lizzy said, straddling his waist and making him seat on his haunches.

Darcy could only answer after the mind blowing kiss they shared was over.

'Now!' He almost yelled. 'And one more time after this one, one more after that, and many more after.' Darcy answered, breathing under her ear. 'Do you want me to shave?' He offered.

'I want you naked.' Lizzy commanded.

'I aim to please you, lady.' He immediately reached for his waist to undo his button and zipper, brushing her pussy several times in the process.

'You are very clumsy, Will.' Lizzy whispered on his ear as she was hugging his head, still straddling him.

'You are very hot, Lizzy. Hard to keep my hands off you.' Darcy managed to take off his pants and shoes in one movement, shimming out of them with difficulty. Lizzy helped by balancing her weigh on her knees, but not moving away from Darcy. Once he was done, she seated fully on him and adjusted her position over and over, until they both were panting. He took a hold of her panties to guide her movements and devoured her mouth and neck.

'Naked, Darling.' Darcy begged her.

Lizzy nodded and unhooked her bra, leaned back to take it off her shoulders and he grabbed both her boobs with his mouth and hand. They tasted better than he remembered. She could not move. Lizzy got caught up all over again by the pleasure of the sensations as well as the sight of his lashes, lips and tongue on her own breasts.

Darcy could not take it much longer. Since their encounter on the green room, he kept listening to her in his mind, sexily asking him to _finger fuck_ her. He moved a hand to her panties and dove in from behind. Lizzy froze. He had her attention.

Darcy smiled and left her boobs to watch her face.

'I dreamt about you. A lot.' Darcy whispered.

'Me too.' Lizzy whispered back, their lips touching.

He reached her asshole; all waxed and ran a finger over it on his way to greener pastures. She moaned and squeezed his hand between her cheeks. He smiled like a big bad wolf.

'In my dreams you kept asking me to touch you.' He wanted her to say it on her own.

'Touch me?' She asked

'Yes.' _"All waxed? All clear? Hot damn!"_ Darcy thought.

She shook her head, scrunching her face to resist his teasing. He kept caressing her groins but not getting closer.

'No, I'm sure you misunderstood me.' Lizzy shook her head.

'Did not. My dream.' Darcy was adamant.

'Did too.' Lizzy insisted, moaning.

'Did not. I heard you on my head every night.' Darcy was barely resisting her wet pussy and spread wide legs anymore.

'I'm sure I begged you to _finger fuck_ me.' Lizzy said sexily, using the same tone as those many weeks before.

Darcy was delighted. His index finger got really close to her clit and moved back.

She moaned loud and wiggled until his finger made contact with the wet zone.

Lizzy trembled, he lost a drop. 'Please Will, this is torture!' She begged.

He had to close his mouth not to drool.

'Give me a finger. Now!' She ordered.

So Darcy did as he was told and the feeling of her on his fingertips was better than he could ever dream of or remember. He was desperate, the teasing he planned backfired.

Lizzy yelped. 'Slower, _Hunk_! I want to savor it. Long and deep.' She wiggled. He moaned.

'Long, deep and slow. Suits me.' And he proceeded to thoroughly caress and tease her, enjoying her mouth and moans. _"Ah, the moans on this woman..."_

'Will, now! I can't take it anymore.'

'I bet you can take much more...' Darcy teased.

'Will...' Lizzy begged, and he couldn't refuse her. Darcy was a gentleman.

'I need a condom.' He murmured.

'Tell me it's close.' Lizzy begged again, he had masterful fingers.

'Pants pocket.' Darcy answered.

'Now, Will.' She urged him.

'Take off these panties.' He extracted his hands from her and with a final kiss, gently pushed her back from his lap.

Lizzy obeyed him, slowly got up and off his reach while he retrieved the condom from his discarded pants' pocket. With his slippery hand it was a bit hard to put it on, so she gave up the pleasure of watching him. On her knees, Lizzy got between Darcy's legs to help. He handed her the half opened package with a wicked grin. Lizzy laughed softly, lowered her head, licked his tip taking in the tiny pearl and worked on putting it on him.

Darcy had to lie down and cover his eyes with his arm when he saw her tongue diving to his shaft. The feeling of the lick was unbearable. As much as he anticipated licking her, he went crazy imagining her warm mouth on him.

When Lizzy was done, she straddled him again and cat walked until their faces were almost touching.

'Sleepy?' She asked, kissing his jaw.

'Fuck no!' Darcy groaned.

'Aw, no fuck? I am so in the mood...' Lizzy pouted prettily.

He took a good hold of her hips and thrust his pelvis up, hitting bull's eye. They both moaned loud and long. And then laughed.

'I've been wanting this a lot.' Darcy kissed her mouth, eyes closed in bliss.

'No more than I.' Lizzy moaned, rehearsing her moving.

'How much do you want this?' His husky voice tickled her ear.

'Very much.' She moaned, finding a satisfying rhythm.

'Define very much.' Darcy teased.

'This much.' Lizzy slowly moved up and down his shaft several times until he understood the perfect definition of how much she wanted him.

They rolled and changed positions, licked, sucked and kissed, pinched and caressed, and laughed. And then she climaxed, after his careful search of her 'G spot' and then he let go. His aching balls felt grateful for the release.

xxx

'We are a mess. My hair must look like_ Medusa's_!' Lizzy said some ten minutes of utterly good silence later, actually envisioning small snakes on her head.

'Mmmmm...' Darcy murmured, languidly.

'It does? Oh my God!' Lizzy panicked and made to get up but his grip turned iron.

'Stay put.' He ordered, keeping his eyes shut.

'Yalp, yalp, yalp...' She playfully puppy whined.

He laughed. 'You look great. Stay here.' Darcy growled.

'Not that I want to leave anyway.' Lizzy said, burrowing her nose into his chest.

He smiled, still with his eyes closed.

'Spoiled.' She said softly, a few minutes later.

'Mmmm?' Darcy asked, making a huge effort to come back from cloud nine.

'This is _me_ being _spoiled_ by _you_.' Lizzy explained.

'It suits you.' Darcy murmured, contently.

She smiled, rubbing her nose on his neck. He liked it.

From the floor, they moved to the shower where she made sure to step back and watch his long session of dick washing. She was sure it was for her benefit and she loved it. _"A fast learner!"_ She thought.

'One day you'll have to show me how to do this.' Lizzy said.

'Anytime, Darling.' Darcy answered with a roguish smiled that made her laugh, and finished his bath.

'Am a bit chilled. Want to warm me up in bed?' She asked flirtatiously.

'Been dreaming of it.' He said, stepping out and handing her a clean towel. He congratulated himself on remembering to order new ones before going to the bar earlier.

'If you're deep in thoughts, it means that I failed in spoiling you.' Darcy kissed her ear from behind and Lizzy gasped when she looked up at the mirror reflection. Darcy had noticed her distraction when she didn't comment on his scene on dick drying.

She trembled. _"Wow!"_ She thought, admiring their image.

'You mentioned your dreams before.' Lizzy whispered.

'You also did.' Darcy whispered back, making her tremble again.

'Tell me.' She asked.

'My dreams?' He asked back, amused.

She nodded, seriously.

'Too personal.' He shook his head, chuckling.

'Please?' She leaned on his chest.

'You may be shocked.' Darcy said, hugging her from behind, already convinced by her eyes glued to the mirror. He would say anything she wanted.

'Shock me, Will!' She said raising her arms to hug his neck and inviting his hands to her boobs. He went out of his mind by the exciting view she presented him with.

'In one you had me on a dog leash...' Darcy's husky voice was muffled by her wet hair, as he was busy on her neck. His hands were doing miracles on her chest.

'Dog?' She asked, smiling and rubbing her ass on his loins.

'Yes, and you made me lick you.' Darcy breathed, glad for her trembling.

'And did you like it?' He knew she was watching them.

"_Who'd say I'd get myself a voyeur? And like?" _He moved his hand from her boob to her stomach, to her waxed pussy and was pleased with her purr of anticipation. She yelped in delight when he got to her clit.

'I did.' Darcy nodded, chuckling in her shoulder.

'Did you lick my clit?' Lizzy asked, intent on watching them on the mirror.

'Yes. And sucked.' He had to steady her as she quivered. Darcy grabbed that chance to make her lean on the vanity for support.

'I'll do it in person, several times tonight.' He said, mischievously rejoicing on her purrs of contentment. 'But first let me show you how the dream ended.' Darcy added.

'Do it, _Hunk_.' Lizzy murmured.

He waited until their eyes met on the mirror, before caressing her ass cheeks up until her shinny slit was visible. Just then he dove in, carefully and thoroughly. Lizzy was shaky and hot all over, Darcy was mesmerized by her reaction and snugness. Suddenly he withdrew, she protested.

'Condom!' He groaned. 'I'm sorry, Lizzy. You are too hot for your own good.'

She was panting, and leaned on the vanity. He went berserk.

He jogged from the bathroom to his suitcase on the stool by the bed and came back already half done.

'Now, where did we stop?' Darcy chanted menacingly.

She wiggled her ass and rose on tip toes.

He laughed and bent to bite her right cheek, she yelped and jumped, trying to turn but he got a strong hold on her boobs and brought her back in position.

'Now, now, be a good pet and I'll get you a treat...' He joked.

Lizzy leaned her head back and kissed his mouth. 'Can I get a biscuit?' She took one of his hands and brought it down to her clit, guiding his caress.

'Mmmm, what kind?' Darcy moaned.

'A bone?' She could feel his arousal growing more and rubbed her ass on it.

'Fuck yes!' He grinned.

She then leaned over and looked him on the mirror saying: 'Auf, auf!'

Darcy went crazy, thrusting in frenzy, crazed by her pussy, reaction and playfulness. He'd never had that. With _Cardragon_ it was good but bureaucratic, in college there was that crazy girl but that was too much role playing for him, other heiresses played demure. Lizzy was the right mix.

They moved and moaned for what felt like forever but it only took them a while to climax. Too excited by this new intimacy, they missed several opportunities to extend the fun and the acting. Later in life they would learn how to cool each other enough to play a little more and extend the pleasure, like on the beach house with sharks and pirates.

For now, Darcy had to hold her when he turned to discard the condom or else Lizzy would drop to the floor. After a bit of cleaning up, they climbed into bed entwined and trembling.

xxx

Under the comforter, he managed to lower the lights to a romantic setting and enjoy her kisses while she regained her strength. She caressed his leg with hers and marveled at the good pleasure one long athletic leg could bestow⁴. Darcy guided her knee so it would caress his balls, not smash them.

'This was better than a dream.' Lizzy finally said, a stunning smile on her face.

'Oh yes!' Darcy chuckled.

'I like your subconscious.' She joked.

He kissed her lips. 'Now it's you turn, tell me yours.'

'Mmmm, still a bit jet leg. And I think the steak we had was small… I'm feeling butterflies...' Lizzy said, still on his lips. 'No wait! That's _Apollo's_ doing.'

He chuckled.

She kissed him full in the mouth and opened her eyes to ask seriously: 'Do you want to sleep together or you'd rather I leave?'

Lizzy was sure about her _civilized woman_ behavior, very detached, woman acting like a man when it referred to sex. If he chose, she would leave and sleep contentedly in her bed, alone. In fact, she would rather sleep at home.

He searched her eyes. 'Stay.'

She nodded. 'Will tell you the dream fresh from the source, as soon as I wake up.'

'And we'll reenact it?' Darcy asked eagerly.

'Hope so...' Lizzy said as Darcy nuzzled her ear.

A kiss. A few pecks. And they both dozed off, even though Darcy had an alarm flashing in his head that said: _"STAY? Since when do you want the woman to sleep over?"_

xxx

True to her word, Lizzy woke him up at four am and they acted out the dream she had just had.

xxx

_¹ - Too Funky by George Michael._

_² - _Agatha Christie_'s crime novels' _fictional character_, elderly _spinster_ who acts as an _amateurdetective_._

_³- Quote by Joseph Conrad, British novelist. Some of his works have been labeled romantic, although Conrad's romanticism is tempered with irony and a fine sense of man's capacity for self-deception. His most famous work is in fact that of "Heart of Darkness"._

⁴_- Internet. Hashtags ( # ) are used to identify a subject, key words._

⁴_-P&P quote: "…I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow.'' Mr. Darcy commenting on Elizabeth Bennetts' eyes to Miss Bingley. Chapter 6._

_xxx  
_

_My blog, **Hot Rio Chick**, gushes about George Michael who is too funky for his own good. Care to listen to some of his songs and get further into the **sexy mood** we leave Darcy and Lizzy today? Stop by._

_http: __slash slash__ hotriochick __dot_ _blogspot __dot__ com __dot__ br __slash __2012 __slash__ 04 __slash__ i-love-george-michael __dot__ html_


	9. Chapter 8

_CHAPTER 8_

_I go wild when you're in my face _

_And I'm entranced in a state of grace¹_

As expected after the previous night's energetic activities that were repeated on the wee hours of the morning, Lizzy and Darcy only woke up by eleven am.

She woke up first and rose as quietly as possible. The bedside alarm clock said twenty past eleven. _"Almost noon. Oh, well… Who cares? I had such a good time last night!"_

Before entering the bathroom, she searched everywhere for her small pouch and found it discarded by the big couch. _"This guy is a menace to my purses. Another one tossed on the floor carelessly… My, my… isn´t this a big suite…"_ Lizzy marveled to herself as she opened her purse to check her phone. _"Mmm… no battery… Shouldn´t have answered mails through it last afternoon…"_ At least, Lizzy had some make up and her comb at hand.

Since their first encounter at Netherfield, Lizzy no longer feared a mirror. There was no chance of seeing someone she barely recognized there, someone broken. Smiling to herself on the vanity mirror, she blushed remembering his dream and what they did. Darcy was proving himself to be the ultimate date, aside from the hacking. He treated her like a queen, made sure she was pleased and happy. _"Wow"_ Lizzy marveled again, now at her good luck of finding such a casual date without even looking for one.

It was impossible not to compare Darcy with her previous experiences. He aced! It was such a drastic changing of scenes for her. Not that she had much to compare with. Of course she had been married, but Lizzy was not stupid; she could tell her married sex life had been merely warmish. Darcy was different. Darcy was an _arsonist_.

Always her own harshest critic, Lizzy immediately started to assess her previous night's actions and responses. She could have gone home last night. She probably should have. But he was so absolutely kissable! In the middle of the night, when she woke up thirsty, it took her some seconds to register where she was and then she heard his light snoring. Even in the darkened room she could admire him. That jaw. She could easily pass her life kissing that jaw, and those lips! _"Urgh! So freaking kissable lips! So full and yummy! And when those lips kissed her back! Urgh! Kissable, kissable lips!"_ And how sexily he groaned when she woke him up that way…

So, having only her hedonism in mind, instead of playing demure and biting round the bush with "Oh, I think it's getting late…", she just asked him straight on if he wanted her to stay. She was confident he would say yes. Judging from how much risk he took in hacking her phone just to be able to keep in touch with her, certainly he was as into her as she was into him. Aside from that, it was plain in his eyes. _"And his eyes, when they look intently at me, or at my boobs… Urgh, sexy man!"_

Lizzy was convinced she did the right thing in staying. But now it was time to get this over with. An exceptional good date, lots of fun in his big suite, a smutty nightcap. Full package, all that she could have expected. She was satisfied and ready to go home, and on with her life.

She was glad for the complimentary toothbrushes she miraculously found. In the shower, Lizzy approved of this fancy hotel´s complimentary conditioner. Her long hair wouldn't need shampooing, just something to clear the knots and help it dry in beautiful waves. "_Horrendous hair is not a good thing to finish a perfect sex date!" _She giggled to herself.

As she bathed, harsh critic mode in action, Lizzy appraised her "beyond work rule": If she didn't think she'd care about something when seated on her desk at work, where her life always made sense, she didn't waste time caring about it ever. Unfortunately, as kissable and sexy Darcy might be, he did fit in the rule. Lizzy sighed. _"What a waste of a perfect good hunk! Keep thinking like a man, Lizzy. Think like a man." _She kept repeating to herself. _"That's probably what he's doing, anyway."_

Lizzy was already finishing combing her hair in the shower when she felt Darcy's arms around her, and heard a throaty 'Good morning.'

'Morning!' She said. 'Slept well?'

He chuckled. 'Excellent dreams.'

She turned and they kissed for several minutes under the hot water. First, the kisses were shy as they reacquainted themselves to each other. As the kisses escalated, Lizzy was again on fire.

'Let me wash you?' She asked sexily, locking eyes with him.

'My pleasure!' He breathed.

And he took his time advising her how to caress and excite him to the maximum, until they finished the morning bath with a quickie.

It was a treat, really. After the night call, Darcy felt great, sleeping with this sexy intelligent woman. But when he woke up as she gently got up and closed the bathroom door, he wondered if he did the right thing asking her to stay last night.

It was not his habit to be together after sex, except when traveling with a girlfriend, and his work didn´t let him take many vacations. Even with _Cardragon_, he always dressed and left her at her place before going home. At his house, no woman stepped foot. Darcy had learnt the hard way how girls reacted to abundant intimacy. The only time he brought someone to sleep over at his family´s mansion when his aunt and father were away, ended nearly in disaster. She refused to leave, claiming that she felt at home with him but his aunt was furious at the party this girl insisted on hosting. At Cambridge, the hot crazy Australian chick practically moved to his flat after a week of passion.

Once, Caroline had thrown a tantrum, demanding to stay over his house, and that was _the awakening_: arriving home and finding her sprawled in his bed, watching junk TV with clothes thrown on the floor and a champagne flute in her hand. He could still taste the venom in his tongue, just remembering the naked man's picture flashing on her phone screen as it rang, by her side.

In truth, his arrogance led him to believe himself taking a _ride on the wild side_ with Lizzy. Lizzy was someone that would never fit into his world. She was a forager bee, he was an apiarist.

Lizzy was everything he liked though, polite and good humored. He could not resist her beauty, he didn't want to anyway, especially because he felt safe. But her wit, her spontaneity... Darcy sighed. Spending the night was part of the adventure. It would never go any farther than this: _a very hot sex date_.

After their bath together, while he shaved, he visited some of his romantic encounters in his mind - the best ones - and tried to place Lizzy on this list: she made top five. _"Wonder if she'd be up to work towards top two..."_ He thought with a grin, and this grin took a nip off his chin.

'Ouch! Damn!'

Lizzy came to the bathroom door to check on him and hurried to help, her Mother Teresa² side taking the lead.

'Eeew! What a cut! Let me help you.' She called room service to ask for ice, then returned to the bathroom and wet a small towel to press on his face.

'It's nothing, just a cut.' Darcy dismissed her worry, basking on her concern for him.

'It looks more like a gash!' Lizzy gushed.

He chuckled. 'Just a cut. Ouch!' He complained when she pressed the towel more firmly to stop the bleeding. The towel was starting to turn pink.

'Shhh. What a pity... You had such a handsome face... Now it's ruined. Can I call you _Scarface_³? Hey!' She jested and jumped when he pinched her waist.

Only then did Darcy notice that she was dressed in her jeans and bra only. Utterly sexy.

At his stare she blushed. 'My top is ruined. I was trying to find a way to put it on when I heard you.'

'Looking fine to me.' He grinned.

The doorbell rang and she made to go fetch the ice, but Darcy shook his head. With a sideways glance at her breasts, he got it himself. He was still dressed only with a towel around his waist, and Lizzy admired his almost bare long legs as he moved.

Once the door was closed, she pushed him to the couch and guided his head back to press some ice on the cut.

'How does it feel?' Lizzy asked, in a loving voice.

'Cold.' Darcy answered simply.

She rolled her eyes. 'Pain?'

'Not with this view...' He smiled.

She kissed his face, close to the cut. Lizzy knew it was time to say goodbye but she was feeling bold. She wanted some more Darcy.

'Care for some lunch?' She asked, raising a perfectly designed eye brow at him, barely hiding her smile.

'Hungry like the wolf!' He grinned.

She smiled fully. 'Mmmm, Greek?'

'You choose. I'm here for you, Darling.'

Lizzy furrowed her beautiful brows, Darcy smiled. _"Time to charm her, man!"_ He told himself.

'I flew here to spend the _weekend_ with you. As long as you want me, I'm _game_.' Darcy said, using her enthusiastic expression from the night before.

The smile that took hold of her face got him keyed up.

"_Wow!"_ They both thought.

'Let's go then. I'm really hungry too.' Lizzy said. 'I'll find a way to fit into my ruined beautiful top and I'm ready. Your cut is not bleeding anymore, do you have a Band-Aid?' She asked.

'Not even dead I'll put a Band-Aid on my face!' Darcy said, laughing; Lizzy set her lips on a thin line. 'Let me help you with the top problem.' He said, getting up and admiring her boobs inside her bra.

'Will, I need to put something _on_...' She emphasized _'on'_, as opposed to _off_.

He grinned and walked away. She thought that he was even more handsome with a grin. _"Get a grip, Lizzy... He's just a dick friend"._

Darcy went to his luggage and chose a specific polo shirt that he loved. It would be even more comfortable if it had her smell and the memory of her boobs on the fabric. A thoughtcrossed his mind, of how_ pathetic _this attempt of keeping her close was, but he gave it no importance.

'Here, try this.' He handed her the shirt while she stared at her blouse in her hands.

'No! Too cliché!' Lizzy giggled, handing him the shirt back.

'Cliché would be my white button down! But it's dirty!' Darcy joked, laughing.

She laughed with him.

'Try it.' He asked.

'Don't give me that look.' Lizzy pointed a finger at him and he made a naive face. 'That look has gotten me sore already.' She blushed.

He chuckled.

'Aren't you sore? Not a bit?' Lizzy asked, a bit chagrined.

'A little.' He admitted. 'But I've heard that practice makes proficiency ⁴, so a little soreness wouldn't keep me away from you.' He grinned.

She groaned closing her eyes. In a split second she made a harsh decision that she would question all week. 'Let's stop by my place so I can change and we both can use the benefits of _propolis_.'

'_Propolis_?' Darcy furrowed his brows. _"My forager bee…"_

'Yeah, bees and such. Fantastic healing. I've had my _'peace and love'_ phase.' Lizzy said nonchalantly as she put his shirt on, adjusting her hair over the collar.

'I bet you looked great as a hippie!' Darcy could even picture her in short see-through dress.

She laughed. 'Char would beg to differ!'

'And were you adept to free sex too?' He said on her lips, not being able to resist her in his shirt. It was huge on her but very appealing, as the neck line fit perfectly over the valley of her breasts.

She kissed back. 'No. Until you put me in the free sex market, I was closed for business!' She flirted.

'I put you.' Darcy repeated, put out. The erection threatening to gain power and protrude out of the towel around his waist got a bucket of cold water.

'Yep.' Lizzy nodded. 'I desperately need a belt...' She said, searching her mind for a way to make her look at least cute. 'Ha!' She remembered her pouch strap and used it around her waist, making his shirt look like a dress shirt. _"Not very fancy but a knot would spoil his shirt… And the smell of it... Mmmmm."_

Darcy dressed quickly thinking about finding a hot woman and being responsible for putting her _on the market_ as she said. He appeared dressed like he did in Meryton and was pleased to see her admiring look.

'Let's go?' He asked.

'Sure.' She nodded.

In the elevator, she was silent and he gently poked her waist.

'I feel self-conscious... You are looking all fresh and casual, and I look like a night time tramp!' She fidgeted with the make-shift belt around her waist.

He laughed and kissed her forehead.

In the lobby, Darcy wanted to ask the concierge for a cab, but Lizzy grabbed his arm.

'I drove here!' She said and took her parking ticket from her pouch. Will made sure the parking fee was charged to his room, despite her protests.

She drove a cute _Juke Sport_⁵ and added to the shotgun position, it all seemed very strange to him. The car was new, maybe a year old or two, clean, deluxe configuration. But awfully small.

'Never drove one of these.' He said as she navigated out of the hotel entrance onto the busy Saturday lunch hour time traffic.

'It's very comfortable... Well, maybe not for a 6'3" like you!' Lizzy said, concentrating on the traffic.

'6'4". I drive a _Cayenne_⁶. This one looks like a small version of it.' Darcy said, evaluating the car.

'Wow, a Porsche! I know about women that died for a ride in it.' She said and he shrugged. He also knew that kind of women. 'This car belonged to my boss's wife.' Lizzy continued, looking ahead and occasionally at him. 'After almost a year of use she decided she wanted it in black instead of red. He offered me a good deal and I took it.'

Darcy had never been in a second hand car before. Even the wildest of his friends, Thorn, when in bad terms with his mother, had a _popular car_. But it was _new_. Until he trashed it, anyway. _"A second hand car! This is the ultimate ride to the wild side!" _His arrogance thought.

They chitchatted the short way to her place with her pointing him places of interest. When Lizzy touched his knee on a red light to call his attention, Darcy marveled on the intimacy of it.

His system was in overdrive. A weekend with beautiful woman - almost a stranger - a sex date, sleep over, her place, used car, riding shot gun, voyeur. He disabled his alarms and decided to go into auto pilot until Monday morning.

Arriving at her place, she felt awkward about letting him into her life. True, her home was still as if she had just moved in, with closed boxes on the living room corner and the large corridor, even though it's been more than a year since she had moved in. But it was her sanctuary.

She did invite him on a whim, wanting more of him. Now she had to perk up.

Darcy was charmed by her simple life. A good middle class condo with a tolerable security system, clean and neat lobby, uniformed doorman. But he got more captivated by her place when she let him in. Originally a two bedrooms, it was transformed into a spacious one bedroom with a big living room. Big sliding doors behind the large bookshelves unit could be closed if the second bedroom was needed. If not, Lizzy had a very comfortable space to work and lounge. It was airy, with a few good choices in furniture, all in good taste but simple. Low profile.

`Welcome to my humble abode⁷!' She said then felt a pang of sadness over having quoted Bill. _"Damn, where have this come from? Bill's not allowed in here!" _Lizzy bit her lips.

'Thank you. It's cozy.' He said, looking around, his hands in his pockets.

She smiled. It was, in spite of the boxes and the little furniture she had. A busy, homey house reminded her too much of the life she tried to build and lost all of a sudden.

'I need a beauty moment. Make yourself comfortable. Be right back.' She said handing him the TV remote and pointing him the kitchen and bathroom.

At first, Darcy felt awkward alone in her flat, and then he decided on snooping around. He noticed the closed boxes as soon as he came in, so he checked on them. "Old stuff", "Outcast", "Docs", "To go", "Ancient history"where the labels. The one behind all the others was "B". He frowned.

The big bookshelves unit was full but organized. Darcy searched the book spines and found some classic novels, a few art books on history and to his amusement, history of clothing. There were some jars, maybe family heirlooms, he thought. The old silver items – a tiny cup, two saucers, a knife, a fork and a teaspoon – he was sure were considered treasures. He smiled remembering all the boxes full of such treasures stored in Pemberley's attic.

The pictures on frames scattered between the other stuff caught his eye. One of these photos showed an old guy with glasses and the same arched smile and raised eyebrow that knocked him off his feet, with his arm over a mane of chestnut hair. He was sure it was Lizzy, even if the photographer had misaimed. Other portrayed three similar faces smiling to the camera: three women coming from the same source. He recognized her sister on the child face, Lizzy was impossible for him to miss, the other could only be her mother. Darcy could notice some of her mother on her. Maybe her eyes or smile.

Then he chuckled at the three Meryton friends clad in nineties clothes: a _Nirvana_ wanna be Charlo, a delicious hippie Lizzy in a colorful big blouse and Lennon glasses, and a blond haired Denise in pink. He could spot the three of them together or apart in several of the pictures over the years as they grew. He smiled.

Some other showed her hugging a white guy with white blond hair cut short sometimes, other long almost to his shoulders. Lizzy always used her hair long, except on the cutest picture of her in ballerina skirts, around three years old. In one of the pictures she shared with the white blond guy, they were kissing, a peck. _"This must be the Austrian fuck." _Darcy couldn't avoid his_ sour grapes._ _"We love each other" _Darcy remembered her saying last night.

There weren't any of her as a bride or someone he could recognize as her deceased husband.

The photos were interesting sights into her life.

As he could hear her somewhere inside the suite bedroom, Darcy continued to roam her house. Since he was already at it, he decided to do it thoroughly. With his hands clasped behind his back, Darcy entered the small and tidy kitchen, he could tell it was rarely used. He could offer to cook for her, it would surely be sexy enough. He checked her fridge and freezer and found vegetables, semi cooked chicken and fish, seasoning, yogurt. No cooking at all was done here. He made a mental note that there wasn't much to cook his pasta.

Corridor bathroom, what would be the second bedroom used as a home office with a couch that looked conspicuously like a sofa bed and some papers strew over the desk. Two huge suitcases opened on the floor. Clearly she didn't have time to unpack yet, just took off the laundry, judging from the gaps here and there on the compressed clothes. He could see the sheer flowery dress she wore on the 4th of July barbecue in it and thought bitterly that she had planned to use it for the _Austrian fuck_. Then smirked thinking that she didn't as it was not on the laundry; then bitterly that she may have used it as quickly as she did for him, rapidly taking it off. Finally Darcy reasoned it was none of his darn business, feeling blue about it.

When Darcy got to her bedroom, she was in a new set of lingerie, beige, small and plain, just getting into a blue short fluffy skirt and a plain white t-shirt. As she was facing her closet and didn't see him coming, he stood at the door for a while, studying her. She chose a bag, a colorful one with small flowers and tested on the crook of her arm. Lizzy shook her head and ended up deciding on leopard print one, that on her arm, ended up near his favorite place on Earth. Then she chose black flats and dove into the bottom shelf looking for something. The sight of her ass in small panties when she pointed it up made him hot. _"Damn good looking ass!" _Darcy thought.

When Lizzy found what she was looking for, she turned around.

'Instead of playing statue on my bedroom door where the light from the living room casts your shadow here, come over so I can try to heal your cut.' She said with a raised brow and sexy look.

He blushed, and blushed again feeling abashed and hot at the same time.

'Is this the magic ointment that's going to cure our soreness?' He asked, coming closer to her and caressed her neck while she spread a thin sheet of ointment over his cut. The smell of honey quickly reached his nose.

'You can try, I suppose. I used some other stuff, that you're also welcomed to try.' Lizzy said, intent on not making a mess of ointment on his face.

'Mmm… some other stuff. You know what is really good for soreness?' Darcy said, grinning.

'Tell me.' Lizzy already had a smile on her face. 'And that's enough propolis for your face.'

'Saliva.' He said, raising both his brows.

She wavered ever so gently, and blinked. _"This man is gonna kill me." _She thought.

'And who told you that, may I ask?' Lizzy said, after clearing her throat.

'No one in particular. Biology teacher, junior high.' Darcy faked a naïve attitude. 'I'm not a scientist but I am really fond of natural healing procedures. I really would like to try it.' He could barely hold his grin and his hands in check. He was ready for more. Much more. _"I'm really losing it. Damn horny teenager."_

'Is this an invitation?' Lizzy asked, amused, delighted, sore.

'A request.' Darcy whispered.

She looked into his eyes and rose on tip toes to kiss his mouth, one side at a time. Without heels, the height difference was great. Her insides were melting, and wetting her fresh panties.

'Tonight I'll be your patient doctor.' She whispered on his opened mouth. 'Maybe I could try some healing techniques myself? Or you could teach me yours?' She escaped his hungry mouth to tease him.

'I've been dreaming of your mouth, my mouth and your purrs. Tonight you are in for a big treat, Darling.' Darcy said, closing her on a fierce hug and devouring her mouth. _"Tonight? I´ll have to wait more… six hours? That much? Tonight she meant after six pm, right?" _He wouldn't last that long.

When they stopped for air, Darcy realized he might use her other stuff because he actually was sore. Lizzy showed him her bathroom and the lotion her gyno prescribed her some time ago, after a painful examination due to her surgery. She kept it because it did give her relief at the time, but she never ever thought she would use it again. _"Such a nice use, so much better than doc thought of when she prescribed it to me!"_ She joked to herself, watching Darcy use it.

'You're sure you don't need me to help you apply this? I'm learning all your secret places so I could try…' Darcy said. With the corner of his eyes he could see Lizzy observing him.

'Stop!' She raised a hand to him, palm up. 'I'll need new panties and takeout food if you keep this two sided remarks. And this smirk.' Lizzy turned from him, muttering about _insufferable sexy Adonis Eros_ or something and he chuckled.

'I'll check on my messages. When you´re done, I´ll be in the living room.' She said, leaving her bedroom.

Darcy had noticed that her answering machine was blinking but didn't say anything. When he heard a loud woman saying _"Lizzy, I loved the perfume…"_ he thought that it was probably her mother. Then he heard _"beep – Your message has been erased."._ Then the same voice, only louder: _"Lizzy, pick up Nina⁸…" "Beep…". _Third message, this time frantic: _"Elizabeth, where are you? Have you been mugged?..." "beep…". _Fourth message, a calm man´s voice_:_ _"Precious, it's dad. Please call your crazy mother. NOW."_ As Darcy come closer, he could hear a sad whining behind her father's voice. Lizzy was facing the machine, frowning over her iPhone.

'Are you in trouble, Darling?' He asked half joking, half serious, afraid to offend her.

She jumped.

'Did I frighten you? Sorry.' He said awkwardly, not knowing where to stay, not wanting to intrude on her privacy any more than he already did. Darcy would spend the rest of his life embarrassed for his_ hacker_ episode.

'I was distracted. I think I may be in trouble, yes. My mother is a bit over the top sometimes. My phone ran out of battery, and I didn´t notice until this morning. Seven lost calls. I didn't hear any, did you?' Lizzy asked miserably, holding her iPhone while it was plugged on its cable.

He shook his head, smiling. 'We were busy last night.'

'And this morning.' She smiled back.

She jumped again when her phone rang in her hand. She sighed. 'Here we go'. She muttered.

"_Hi Momla."_ Lizzy said and Darcy could hear muffled cries coming from the phone and Lizzy cringed. _"No Momla, I had dinner with a friend and then it got late…" _Muffled angry voice on the other end. _"No, I didn't hear and ran out of batt…" _Angrier voice, then whining as response to Lizzy´s excuse. _"Mom, he's here now and he doesn't deserve to hear our…. NO!"_ Loud ordering. _"No, this is ridiculous, and I don't owe you anything."_ Lizzy was getting upset, Darcy could tell. From the other side of the call came a muffled laugh and some talk.

'Will, can you please say 'HI' really loud?' Lizzy asked, blushing and turning her phone out from her ear.

Darcy laughed and said: _'HI REALLY LOUD'_. He couldn´t resist the old joke.

Lizzy blushed again.

"_Ok Momla, enough having fun on me. No I'll come over… Monday?"_ Lizzy looked at Darcy, asking for his confirmation. He nodded surprised. Her mom said something. _"Monday late morning, as I'll be giving him a ride to the airport." _Again Lizzy asked for his confirmation.

He nodded smiling, and mouthed 'Thanks'.

She smiled back. _"Ok Mom, Love you."_ Muffled voice, Lizzy disconnected.

'Sorry Will, my mom is kind of protective.' Lizzy said, excusing the conversation he just overheard.

'Still after… two years?' Darcy fished. An overbearing mother of a thirty years old daughter was a strange thought for him.

'Young widowed daughter? Around that. But no, she's been like this all my life. Read to go?'

He nodded; disappointed that she had broken the subject, he wanted to know more about her. By her flat's foyer, she pointed the direction to a nice restaurant saying that it was close, two or three blocks, so they decided to walk hand in hand. Both Lizzy and Darcy were delighted by the clasping hands, such an innocent thing, but didn´t comment.

Lizzy returned to the subject when they chose a good table on the nice brasserie, and had ordered a light meal with a nice cool drink.

'So, my parents got married right out of school and took their time to have kids.' Lizzy told him. 'Three years after having me they decided to try again and my mother had an _ectopic pregnancy_. Do you know what it is?' She asked, sipping her lemonade.

Darcy nodded. 'Vaguely'.

'It's when the _egg_ stops on the _fallopian tubes_ instead of going all the way to the _uterus_. I remember my father crying and hugging me while my mother was in emergency surgery. They were terribly afraid of her dying and him having to raise me on his own, or "_with the help of a blond tramp that would want to play mother to my child!'' _Lizzy faked her mother shrilled voice to Darcy´s amusement.

'So, after she healed from surgery, they decided one child was good enough and stopped trying. When I was fourteen, she discovered herself being pregnant with Kitty. I was ashamed because I thought people would think the baby was mine!' Lizzy giggled.

Darcy smiled, she really was lovely, aside from utterly sexy.

'It all ended up well…' Lizzy continued. 'My dad and I took over the house chores until Kitty was two years old so Mom could take care of the new baby. But she never got over the fear of dying on _me _or, by some _mean jest of fate_, _me_ dying on her. Every time I escaped to run wild by the neighborhood or climb on trees she would _throw a fit_. When I got older and found a love for long lone walks, she went berserk.' Lizzy laughed. 'Around one year old, Kitty could imitate her _shrills_ perfectly!'

Only when she finished her tale, Lizzy noted that Darcy was silent.

'What did I do wrong, _Hunk_?' She asked, feeling responsible for his taciturnity.

He shook his head and raised his eyebrows. 'Nothing, Darling.'

'Will?...' Lizzy gave him a sideways look.

'My mother died when I was ten. Just thought about her.' Darcy said after a minute of hesitation. He rarely spoke of his mother.

'Oh darn! I'm so sorry. Shouldn't have said anything.' She got up and came around the table to hug him. He was surprised at first, then he relaxed and pushed his chair back so she could seat on his lap. This was an all-new sensation to Darcy, letting someone other than Aunt Helen, Georgie, Ricky or his father pet him over his Mother's absence.

'I'm sorry Will, really. I remember the fear my dad tried hard to hide from me when my mom went into labor, it rubbed on me too. And I was fourteen already.' She kissed his forehead, an eyelid, then another, then his nose and he chuckled. Then Lizzy pecked his lips and his face, near his cut. After that, she moved back to her chair. _"Gone already?"_ He thought, a bit more cheered by her compassion.

'She died suddenly, a very aggressive kind of leukemia.' Darcy said. 'My Aunt Helen, her sister, moved in with us as she had a newborn daughter and no husband. My dad was not happy about it but had to accept her help. We've been living together as a family ever since, until Ricky and I got old enough to move out.' He finished, actually felling calm. Sharing his family´s history with Lizzy didn´t faze him.

'I'm glad you had a mother figure, of sorts. I'm glad too she's not shrieking on your phone like mine is.' Lizzy pursed her lips. She was not letting him dive in melancholy.

He chuckled.

'Let's make a deal, _Hunk_?' She asked, offering him her hand over the table.

He raised his eyebrows at her, and held her hand. He was beginning to like this _pet name _she kept using.

'No more sad stories? Let's _think only_of the_past_ as its remembrance gives us pleasure.⁹ Deal?'

'Deal, Darling.' He said with a smile.

As their appetizing food arrived, they turned their discussion to great trips they took and wanted to take in the future.

When Ricky called him, they were deciding the flavor of the ice cream to share, and she didn't understand why he was so amused by suggesting _Cherry chocolate_.

"Darcy." Darcy answered his phone curtly. Lizzy could hear a muffled man's voice responding to him. "Boston, Ricky. Have you managed to close the meeting as we agreed?" Muffled talk and laugh, Darcy smiled.

He sure was gorgeous smiling. Lizzy blinked back her adoration for his looks and mouthed 'Pistachio?' to him. He nodded.

"Good. You really should check your tongue, Rick!" Muffled laugh again, talk. "Monday afternoon I'll be in the office. Will catch the early morning flight." Darcy said, silently asking Lizzy for confirmation just like she did a while ago, and like he'd seen Jane and Bingley share tons of times before. It really felt good.

Lizzy nodded and called for the waiter to order their ice cream.

"Lizzy." Darcy said in a clipped tone. Lizzy thought she heard a whistle, loud and long. "No." Darcy barked. "No, Richard." Darcy repeated. "Is there anything else you want to talk to me?" Muffled laugh and extremely fast talk.

'Do you mind saying hello to my annoying _baby brother_?' Darcy asked Lizzy, making sure Ricky heard him. Lizzy giggled, hearing muffled protests. Darcy grinned back at her.

'Not at all.' She said. _"Especially not after this grin!"_ She thought as Darcy handed her his phone.

"Hi Ricky." Lizzy said happily.

"Hi Lizzy, is this really you?" Ricky asked, a skeptical tone in his voice.

"I suppose…" She teased.

Darcy got antsy. 'Turn the speaker on, please. I'm afraid he'll embarrass me too much.' He asked her.

She laughed and did it, just in time to hear Ricky.

"So, beautiful Lizzy, how did you manage to entice my stoic cold brother to a visit across the country, after we just came back two weeks ago?" Darcy frowned angrily but Lizzy raised him a finger.

"I wasn't here before that, just arrived from abroad." She said saucily and smiled. Darcy passed a hand on his face. Ricky was silent for a while.

"Or else he would have come earlier, you say?" Ricky finally found words. Polite words anyway.

"Maybe." Lizzy slurred on the word.

"Woohoo! Will is down on all fours. Tell me your magic!" Richard cheered loud, laughing as he spoke.

"If you promise not to tell other ladies, I'll say that it takes some propolis…" Lizzy started, she was ready to drag the teasing as long as Ricky bit her bait.

'Enough you two!' Darcy took the phone from the table while Lizzy laughed out loud and Ricky chuckled. Always the joker, Ricky was astonished at how he did not notice the bad humor his usually bad humored brother had these last weeks was due to a hard on, and not over the work load after their vacation!

Darcy turned off the speaker and said "Good bye Ricky, see you on Monday." Darcy forced back his smile over Ricky´s cheers and assurances that he wasn't expected back until Thursday and disconnected.

After the ice cream, he dropped her home and went back to his hotel to see to what Ricky had accomplished on his late business meeting, as he fled the office to catch an earlier flight. Also, Darcy wanted to calm down Ricky's enthused cheers and keep his trip to Lizzy at bay.

It was with a fast and hot goodbye kiss that they parted. They agreed to meet by nine pm to catch some dinner and possibly more, much more.

Lizzy really needed a breather. He was too intense for her and she was easily getting addicted to him. This _dick friend_ thing was all too new for her, and she was failing miserably on the _'little intimacy' _part of it.

Charlo had made it sound so simple: _'Just use his light saber, young Jedi. Once its power go down, to the headquarters return you should! ¹°'_ But she could not. Dennie told her on msn while she was in Europe that she should play the _'Pretty woman'¹¹: 'Don't kiss him on the mouth, Baby!'_

Lizzy really did kiss his mouth and wouldn't give up this pleasure for anything at all. Darcy was so handsome, polite, sexy and so hot. And he had made an effort to apologize for the hacking fiasco. Much to her chagrin, Lizzy felt like that student on Indiana Jones¹². She sighed and decided to catch some sleep after a warm seat bath. In her quick shower, while Darcy roamed her house, she realized she was really tender and bloated. When he suggested oral she was tempted to accept but couldn't because of the quantity of ointment she had put on to help the dull ache on her pussy.

'_Poor thing_ has never been to this much use ever before!' Lizzy said to herself and giggled. 'Let's heal, dear pussy. The _Hunk _is in town!' She hummed _Jesse_¹³ to herself while finishing her bath and applied more ointment. When Lizzy climbed into bed, she felt tired and happy.

Back at his hotel suite, Darcy was trying to concentrate on the reports Ricky emailed him, but Lizzy´s purrs and tasty boobs kept creeping back into his vision. The room had been cleaned but he was sure he could smell her sexy fragrance. His mouth watered.

He ordered coffee to try to keep his focus but it didn't help. Nor did Ricky's text:

"_Work that boner bro. Time to dust off the cob webs! :P"_

Darcy groaned and went to bed astonished by how tired he felt and realized that he actually didn't sleep much, with her delectable naked body touching him all night. He fell into deep sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

xxx

_¹ - I go wild by The Rolling Stones_

_²- _Roman Catholic_ nun who founded the _Missionaries of Charity_ in _Calcutta_, India, 1950. In the 1970s, she became well-known internationally for her humanitarian work and advocacy for the rights of the poor and helpless._

_³- Movie, 1983, with Al Pacino and Michelle Pfeiffer._

⁴_-P&P quote: "… I often tell young ladies, that no excellence in music is to be acquired, without constant practice." Lady Catherine talks to her drawing room guests, referring to Lizzy's lack of practice. Chapter 31_

⁵_- Nissan Juke Sport is __an artful crossover vehicle, fashionable and functional. _

⁶_- __Porsche Cayenne__ is a five seat mid-size luxury crossover vehicle._

⁷_- P&P quote: "The garden in which stands my humble abode is separated only by a lane from _Rosings_ Park, _her ladyship's_ residence.'' Mr. Collins describes his parsonage. Chapter 14._

⁸_- __Niña__, _Spanish_ word for "girl". Mrs. Bennett uses a variation as an endearment for Lizzy._

⁹_- P&P quote: "…You must learn some of my philosophy. Think only of the past as its remembrance gives you pleasure.'' Lizzy calms Mr. Darcy on his guilt over their past history._

_¹°- Star Wars quote, old Yoda confused way of speaking. Charlo makes fun of Lizzy and Dennie, acting like their master on the 'no strings attached' dating business._

_¹¹- Movie, 1990, with Julia Roberts and Richard Gere._

_¹²- Movie, 1981, with Harrison Ford and Karen Allen. A __college student__ attended _ProfessorIndiana Jones_'s _Archaeology 101_ class in _1936_. As one of Jones's female admirers at _Marshall College_, she expressed her sentiment by writing "LOVE YOU" across her eyelids._

_¹³- Song by Carly Simon, from the 'Come Upstairs' album, 1980. Lizzy is quoting the first verses: "Oh mother, say a prayer for me/Jesse's back in town, it won't be easy"_


	10. Chapter 9

_CHAPTER 9_

_I feel the _music_ moving through your body,_

_Looking at you I can tell you want me ¹_

Darcy woke up a little disoriented at ten pm. He was dreaming of a picnic under the sun, Lizzy was coming out of a lake like a wood nymph². He was aroused, a bit sore still, but much better than before using her ointment.

After such a refreshing nap, he felt energized and avid to see her again. Darcy was truly intrigued by how Lizzy made him feel. To him, she was wonderful, their chemistry was exceptional, and best of all; she wasn´t looking for a relationship right now. Lizzy did fit his needs perfectly. There was no reason for them not to _do the dance_.

He found her intriguing, alluring and incredibly sexy. He would love to spend a few more nights with her after this weekend. Lizzy had agreed to a single date, and he got a weekend already. Surely it wouldn´t be hard to schedule more dates with her. She had told her mother she would be with him until his flight home, and he didn´t had to ask for that. He snickered at her mother´s surveillance. At least she didn´t give her mother importance. Another match making mother was something William Darcy really didn´t need.

Darcy knew Lizzy could read him well, or better, he learned the hard way that Lizzy _read him perfectly_. But it was _ok _with him. From now on, he would follow her lead. _"I really don´t like to play games at all, and look at what happened when I tried."_ He shook his head at his daft giddiness.

Although Darcy knew he called out her sexual energy, he would let her point the way. Most guys couldn't read sexual energy, but he always flattered himself thinking that he was a master reader. Darcy had never questioned his assuredness in anything _women related_ before Lizzy slapped his stupidity in his face.

The real danger he was in was that he was completely enchanted with her, it wasn´t purely lust. He always loved lust. In his life, he had already been in lust with several stunning women, including his beautiful ex, pain-in-the-ass Caroline.

In his _wife hunting season_, he had let his lust guide him into a long term relationship that he would never have the courage to take to the finish line. If he was going to be honest with himself, he had to acknowledge that he had let himself be involved by Caroline. In hind sight, it felt like he was anesthetized. Darcy merely wanted someone who he could bring along to dinner parties and work events. Someone classy and beautiful, polite and restrained. When he met Caroline a little after she spend a few years in Asia, he thought he had found what he needed. Only she was perfect _in public_, and a ticking bomb when alone with him.

With great dexterity, he avoided her attempts to take control of his material assets, in spite of her mother´s manipulations. If only she had secured his heart before she tried his wallet, Darcy would have fallen in their trap. But Caroline was bore some to listen to for long periods, her topics were limited to gossip and earnings. Darcy had learned her patterns and what set her off, so he controlled her tantrums pretty well after almost two years of relationship. Her never-ending drama, her moodiness and even her attitude kept getting him aggravated though.

Lizzy was a different thing altogether. He could listen to her talk about unclogging toilets for hours, just to hear her laughter and see those eyes shining with mirth. He found her beautiful even without makeup and when her hair was disarranged. And he was good at disarranging her hair! _"I´m the master!"_ He thought and chuckled to himself, thinking about how absolutely alluring she was after their _rain soaked_ _session_ at the suite´s living room rug. Or in the shower… He wanted more Lizzy. Soon.

'Is it too late to call you, my _alluring nymph_?' He asked, alone in his hotel suite. 'Why don't we explore these hot feelings right now?' Even thought it was past ten pm, he called her.

Four rings, five rings and she answered in a sexy sleepy voice.

"Hi..."

"Did I wake you, Darling?" Darcy asked lovingly.

"Yes..." Lizzy purred.

"I'm not sorry." It was his time to purr.

"Me neither." Lizzy said in a smile that he couldn´t see, but was sure it was delicious.

"What do you want to do? Want to come over?" Darcy invited.

"Actually..." _"Damn don't say anything..."_ Lizzy thought to herself. "There's this night club a friend of mine owns and it's great. Feel like dancing?"

"Dancing?" Darcy made a face. _"What a notion!"³_

"Yeah!" Lizzy enthused.

She sounded so hopeful that he had to say yes.

"Pick you up in an hour?" She asked, completely alert, her sleepiness forgotten.

"Perfect. Wear something sexy for me." Darcy asked her.

"Did you read my thoughts?" She said in what she hoped sounded sexy. It did.

He chuckled. "Can't wait."

"Kiss." Lizzy said and disconnected.

xxx

Lizzy's friend, Patrick Bronte, was an accountant that got fed up and decided to go for the fun in life. He quitted his job and opened a fancy night club with lots of open air space that primed for the excellent music.

She texted him as soon as she disconnected Darcy´s call.

_Lizzy Bennett to Pat Bronte:_

"_Hey B, what's hot on the Heights tonite?"_

_Pat Bronte to Lizzy Bennett:_

"_Lizzy hot legs! 90's flash back nite. Emily on the pickups. R u finally coming? Put ur name on the door?"_

_Lizzy Bennett to Pat Bronte:_

"_Yeah! +1. Ty."_

_Pat Bronte to Lizzy Bennett:_

"_What? Hav I missed my chance?"_

_Lizzy Bennett to Pat Bronte:_

"_LOL"_

_Pat Bronte to Lizzy Bennett:_

"_Already in the list. Search m when u arrive, want 2 say hello."_

_Lizzy Bennett to Pat Bronte:_

"_Ty B. Will do."_

_xxx_

Darcy took a quick shower, dressed and ordered a sandwich. He was ready in forty five minutes and couldn't wait to meet Lizzy again.

But he had to wait thirty minutes more.

xxx

Lizzy took her time dolling up. She chose a black dress with a bra top and flowy skirts that would show some thigh when she danced. It was a good choice because she wouldn't need an actual bra for her _DDs_. High healed peep toes, nice earrings, a big ring, small clutch, a nice brush to make her hair shine and she was done. The small black panties were complimentary.

She hoped Darcy would like it. Her nerve endings were on alert anticipating meeting him when she drove to his hotel. She was planning on calling him when she got close, but he called before she did.

"_Am close by." _She said before he could say _hello_.

"_Already at the lobby, by the door." _Darcy smiled to his phone.

"_Give me a minute." _Lizzy asked.

"_Ok." _He agreed.

Shortly after that, she arrived and honked at him. He smiled and got into the passenger side.

'Good evening! That's another first for...' Darcy lost his speaking ability on seeing her smile, her cleavage and legs. 'Wow!' He mumbled.

She leaned to kiss his cheek. 'First for...' Lizzy urged him to finish what he was going to say.

'You are ravishing!' Darcy whispered, kissing her hand.

'Why, thank you sir!' She giggled, batting her lashes at him and he smiled.

'First for being picked up by a woman, and said woman honking at me.' He said, grinning back at her.

She laughed. 'Sorry, couldn't resist. You were looking so serious and gorgeous standing there...'

He blushed but she couldn't see because the car was dark.

Lizzy negotiated the night traffic, and soon they were crossing neighborhoods Darcy had never visited in all his previous sojourns in Boston.

'Where are we heading to?' He asked, stealing side glances at her legs.

''The Heights'. A cool night club that a friend of mine opened when he got fed up at the firm. Now he makes ten times what he did and enjoys the night.'

'Is it crowded?' Darcy asked, suspicious.

'Mmmm, maybe.' He scrunched his face, and Lizzy could see his wariness through the traffic lights. 'Don't panic.' She quickly continued. 'He keeps a tight control on the door and our name is on the list.' She smiled brightly.

'We made the list?' Darcy asked, amused, raising both brows.

She laughed. 'We did!'

They chatted on the way to the club and her light conversation helped him relax and not freak out on the crowded club idea. He had vowed not to go to such places again after Cardragon.

When they arrived and had to park a block away, his bad mood took over. She asked him for a kiss and a leap of faith. He nodded and gave her both.

By the door, the line was huge but she pulled his hand and gave their names to the hostess, who waved them in immediately. Once inside he was very pleased. It didn't look like a night club, but a private party set on a house garden with tree lights and cool music floating around.

On a huge dance floor people where dancing furiously to _Dee lite_ songs; _Sade_'s voice came from a smaller dance floor down the hill; and distinguish waiters floated around with drinks. Instead of tables there were several ottoman stations set around the garden with candles in aquariums on low tables.

'Looks great.' He almost shouted on her ear.

'I told you so.' Lizzy spoke close to his ear over the noise. 'Let's find my friend to thank him and then we're on our own.'

'That's the way I like it!' Darcy said and winked at her.

They maneuvered through the crowd and after some twenty minutes they found the guy, surrounded by people and looking busy. Lizzy waved and Bronte came to hug her and shook Darcy´s hand. To Darcy's liking, the hug was too long.

'Lucky bastard.' Bronte murmured without Lizzy noticing.

'I am. Sorry it's not you?' Darcy answered, squinting his eyes.

'Sure. Enjoy and care for her, she deserves nothing better.' Bronte said earnestly.

Darcy nodded. Then as soon as he could, he dragged her to the lounge area where it was quieter.

'How about red wine?' He asked Lizzy.

'Sounds cool, but who's gonna be the driver?' She answered.

'We'll both take only two glasses each, ok?' Darcy suggested.

'Ok.' Lizzy grinned.

On the dance floor, they danced, kissed and enjoyed themselves enormously. Darcy didn't remember when he had last enjoyed dancing, if he ever. He held Lizzy close and sang along to old songs by _Seal, Pearl Jam, Style Council_. Lizzy sang the songs from _The Commitments_⁴ and Darcy remembered it well, it was one of his favorite movies too.

They danced together even through _RHCP_ and Lizzy dramatized _Bon Jovi's 'In these arms'_ for his laughter.

'Will you make everything all right for me tonight, Darling?' Darcy asked when he could grab her hand and bring her close to him.

'If you agree to be in these arms...' And she hugged his neck.

'Came here for that.' He said on her lips.

'_I'd beg, I'd steal...' _Lizzy sang along.

'You know, my room does smell like your perfume.' He was nearly on fire.

The kiss she gave him while sitting on his lap made them decide that was time to go.

'Let's go?'

'Now!'

Darcy paid their bill and they left the club that, by then, was beginning to feel more crowded. On the ride home, he kept a hand on her knee - first over her dress, and then skin on skin as his impatience grew. He knew she was also very impatient because she drove faster.

Lizzy was a good driver, he had to admit it. Being a man and a control freak, Darcy never allowed a woman to drive him anywhere, ever since he got his license. Now, here on this _wild ride_ and unleashed libido, he did like being her copilot. _"This way I get free hands!"_ he thought. And was free to lean over and kiss her shoulder or neck, to unlock his seat belt and steal a kiss when they stopped on red lights.

It was the third time in less than twenty four hours that he went to her place, so he was beginning to recognize her neighborhood.

'Do you need to stop by your place?' Darcy asked, roaming his hand an inch higher on her thigh.

'_Hunk_, I don't believe we'll last for _another block_, much less three miles to your hotel. Besides, here we have more ointments!' Lizzy said, winking. She squeezed his hand on her thigh with a sexy smile. His loins twitched. It was one thing to know she wanted him, but another one completely to hear her say it.

He chuckled, but what really amused him was that it wasn't the first time this weekend that he felt like the woman in this arrangement. She drove, she was the local, she chose places and ordered his food, and she bossed him in bed.

Once at her condo, they kept their dignity until inside her place. When she parked on her spot, he immediately rode his hand higher and unlocked her seat belt to bring her to his lap, but she resisted pointing to the ceiling.

'Security cameras!' Lizzy said urgently.

'They can't film inside the car!' Darcy groaned.

'Maybe not, but rocking, getting out of it disheveled and closing pants' flies is enough to make us stars of this condo's private porn channel!' She said, avoiding his hands.

'You know, I did fantasize about you and the back seat...' He said, breathing on her neck.

She laughed. 'Let's go.'

By her door, he offered to play the gentleman, taking her keys from her hand. 'Allow me, madam.'

'Why, thank you Sir.' She curtseyed prettily and he had to smile at her playfulness.

He unlocked the door, turned on the living room lights and bowed to let her in. She hid her giggle with her hand and stepped in.

'May I be so bold as to offer you more wine, Sir?' Lizzy said demurely.

'I thank you, Fair lady. Please let me do the honors.' And he offered her his arm. She took it and they headed for her kitchen.

As she searched for her best wine glasses, he went straight to her cabinet and took a bottle of _Californian Sirah_. When she turned, he was opening the wrap and going for the cork screw, hanged on a neat dispenser by the sink. He stopped when he noticed she was frozen, watching him.

'What?' He asked, frowning.

'Your snooping abilities continue to amaze me.' Lizzy said, astonished.

He grinned.

'It's not polite, you know?' She said, an angry expression on her face.

'You told me to make myself comfortable this morning...' Darcy said, mischievously.

'That didn't mean _'Go investigate my secrets_'.' Lizzy was trying hard not to get distracted by how good he looked.

'Too late, Darling!' He crooked a half smile.

'Insufferable!' She shook her head disapprovingly. She had gotten distracted.

He laughed and continued to open the bottle. While he worked, she came behind him to hug his waist just like she did in Netherfield and it pleased him. Later that week, when he would remember and scrutinize this weekend over and over, he would be alarmed to conclude that what he liked was the repetition, the routine. But for now, he enjoyed the moment of opening a wine bottle and being really close to shagging this sexy woman again, and again.

The bottle opened, Darcy poured and offered her a glass. She sipped and before she could comment on the bouquet or something, he kissed her to taste it on her tongue. _"How delicious, a very good year." _Darcy thought_._

'Doctor, I still feel sore. I was told you have a revolutionary treatment...' She whispered to his ear.

It took him a few seconds to register. _"Oh fuck! Is she really?..."_

'Maybe I can squeeze you in my tight schedule for a consultation, Miss.' He squeezed her bottom.

She giggled. 'I surely need your skills, doctor.'

'Have you been told about my healing theory?' Darcy throatily asked.

'Vaguely. Can you show me?' Lizzy asked, very innocent.

He grinned wolfishly running his hands from her bottom to her thighs. _"Mmmmm, there are panties after all."_

'Have you found my panties, doctor?' She asked, almost laughing.

'I wondered all evening if you had any. So tiny!' He was amused, and hot.

She laughed. 'I knew your sulk had a good reason!'

'I was not sulking.' He sulked.

'Seemed like it!' She laughed, with her hands inside his shirt.

'Time for you consultation, miss!' He said, kissing her fully to stop her laughter at his expense.

Darcy grabbed her by the waist and seated her on the kitchen table. After making her strain to keep kissing because he was standing tall, he took hold of the back of her knees and caressed her calves to free her feet from the shoes.

Running his hands back up, he reached her mid thighs from the back and twisted until both hands reached her panties, and right to her core.

Lizzy flinched and inhaled forcefully, more from the arousal than from pain, but Darcy thought she was only dramatizing. He liked it, and she loved his grin.

"_Damn, this man is so sexy..."_

'Let me examine you...' He caressed her pussy to reach the elastic band and pull it down her legs. Lizzy moaned.

The sight of her waxed glistening pussy almost undid him at the spot, although he knew what was waiting for him.

'Ah,' Darcy said, 'I see you really need me.'

'I do, doctor. Can you treat me?' Lizzy begged.

'Hell, yes!' He pulled a chair to seat. There was no way he would hurry this. First a long deep lick, bull's eye, just to enjoy the purr he knew would come. After the delicious loud purr ebbed, he attacked her clit sucking, biting, kissing, blowing, licking. He did all his dreams had anticipated but didn't touch her. His hands only kept her legs apart. He missed her boobs, but couldn't reach them because of the tight waist of her dress.

'Naked, Darling.' He said, making her moan at the vibration it caused.

'Mmmmm?...'

'I want you naked, now.' He was still close to her pussy and talking while staring at it. This vision was like an electric shock to her heart, she was sure it stopped for a second.

Lizzy obeyed and took off her dress. The reward was his hand on her boob as soon as her dress was unglued from them, even before it was over her head. Now she couldn't lie down anymore, she had to watch him. Balancing her weigh on her upper arms, she managed a weak: 'Doctor, I hope you do CPR because I will need it!'

He laughed close to her pussy and asked: 'Would this be the cause?' And shoved a finger inside her.

She cried and almost came. 'Yes!'

William Darcy was pleased. But if she was coming, he was enjoying it to the fullest. When he reached his back pocket and took a condom, she protested because he let go of her completely. But liked the view of him frantically getting rid of his shirt and opening his pants to dress his magnificent hard dick.

'Yummy!' She breathed, licking her lips.

He looked up at her lustful eyes and groaned. Not being able to say anything or play anymore he dove inside, leaning on her to reach her mouth.

When she could breathe from the excitement of his thrusting and the life sucking kisses, she asked for more and he gave her much more. It was a miracle how the old kitchen table her granny gave her took all this and didn't break. Even when he mounted on it to attend to her wishes and they both came, it stood proud.

After a few seconds, when they could think again, Lizzy said:

'I like men best.'

'What?' Darcy panted, still trying to cool his body.

'I don't like the taste of women. Me, I mean.' She said, making a face.

He laughed heartedly. 'You're welcomed to taste me, Darling! Whenever you want.'

'Thanks, today?' Lizzy asked, eagerly.

Darcy groaned. She laughed.

'I bet you are exactly my flavor of... Vanilla caramel? Cherry vanilla?'

She was referring to his skin color but he laughed until his eyes watered, remembering again Jane and Bingley, and their predictions for his future. She didn't understand anything, as she didn´t this afternoon when they were choosing desserts at the brasserie. Darcy came down the table and stripped his pants that he didn´t had time to do before.

'What's so funny?' Lizzy asked, half smiling.

'Caramel and vanilla!' Darcy continued laughing.

'Would you like to be rum chocolate instead?' Lizzy asked, puzzled.

'You pick the flavor, Darling!' He said, sobering up, while folding his pants on the back of the chair.

'How do I taste like?' She asked with a raised brow that he was beginning to recognize as his doom.

'Like I want some more.' She bit her lower lip and pinched him.

He groaned.

'For now, let's have more wine? And some food? You're wasting me, _Hunk_!' Lizzy said. She really was famished.

'Let's!' He ducked his head and kissed her inner thighs, she protested and he chuckled.

'Darling, can we find another pet name for you to call me? I like '_Hunk'_ but I keep feeling like a _gigolo_...' Darcy said, ruffling his hair.

It was her time to laugh until her eyes watered.

xxx

Half an hour later, after a quick trip to the bathrooms, they had cold roast beef sandwiches with what she had ordered from Bath's Deli, a small sop just around the corner.

'It's delicious!' Will said with his mouth half full, Lizzy smiled at his enthusiasm and relaxed air. 'It wasn't here this morning.'

'You searched my fridge too. What a surprise.' She frowned.

He leaned over the table and kissed her brows, mouth and the top of her right breast that peaked through the open collar of his shirt. _"This polo is gonna be framed!",_ he thought. When she came from the bathroom, looking for her tiny panties and putting on his polo, he froze.

'Found it on my bedroom chair. Do you mind? You liked the cliché after all...' Lizzy said.

'Please put it on. Then give it back to me.' Darcy throatily answered, never taking his eyes from her nipples pointing on the fabric.

Lizzy had to blink a few times not to jump him then and there.

'Damn Will, stop doing this to me!' And she stomped to the kitchen, leaving him by the bathroom's door smiling.

'This deli down the corner has some treats.' Lizzy continued, after he kissed away her annoyance at his snooping. 'I have this arrangement with Mrs. Younge, the owner. When they cook a new roast beef, she sends me some. I pay at the end of the month. The pickles are home made by them as well.'

'Perfect.' Will said, taking a sip of his wine.

'Scarface?' She asked, after a few bites in silence.

Darcy shook his head.

It wasn´t fitting anyway. The cut was almost healed by then.

'Mmmm... Mr. Yummy?' Lizzy tried again.

He shook his head again. 'Also sounds like_ gigolo_.'

'Hun? Babe? W?' She tried.

'No, no, no.' He said with his mouth full.

'Darcy? Lizzy asked, afraid he would like that.

'No!' He would hate that! That was too formal, how his associates or male friends called him.

'Will, let me come up with a nick name on my own then!' She puffed. He smiled. 'It has to be something original...' Lizzy said, squinting at him.

'I hope you can come up with one by the next time we meet.' Darcy said casually. When he left Monday morning, he wanted her to be expecting his call. No more sneaking for William Darcy.

"_Uh-uh. Is he planning for a next time? I don't want a boyfriend... Do I? No, I most surely don´t!"_ Lizzy thought, but kept silent.

'Won't your mother call you, demanding you come home? You've been away for a long time...' He said, breaking the companionable silence while they ate. In reality he was hoping her answer would be no, but he had to fish anyway.

'No demanding. I'm a grown up woman, even if she worries about me. It was a very bumpy road until we got to this agreement. Besides they picked me up at the airport on Thursday. When you called we were having lunch.'

'I see.' He nodded, finishing his second sandwich. _"That's why I didn't get a call back?"_

'Kitty was anxious to get her gifts.' Lizzy said, licking the sauce from her finger.

'Kitty's your sister.' He said, just to be sure. He watched her get up to tidy up the kitchen table and dishes while he sipped the rest of the wine. Lizzy had stopped drinking already.

'Yes. She's eighteen and asked for makeup, clothes, shoes, _blah blah blah_. Almost a whole suitcase.' Lizzy said, rolling her eyes. Done with the chores she turned and leaned on the counter with her arms folded under her breasts.

He thought that this intimate atmosphere suited him. This adventure suited him. Darcy hadn't been as bewitched by any woman as he was by her for a long time, if he ever. He really believed that, were it not for her total unsuitability to his life, he should be in some danger.⁵ Deep down he feared he already was. He was eager to know everything there was to know about her and didn't mind sharing something back, even if just smalls drops.

'Georgie, my cousin, is twenty six. I know what you mean, you women never have enough make up and clothes...' He said with a condescend air.

She threw a kitchen towel at him. He laughed and pulled her to his lap.

'I like being with you.' Darcy said in a low voice.

'Me too.' Lizzy answered. This tone of voice, low and earnest plus the remark about meeting again made her feel the need to elaborate so there wouldn't be misunderstandings. 'It's not easy to think of myself like this, with a man and no strings attached. And you are so handsome…' She pecked him 'And hot…' Another peck. 'And somehow know exactly what to do to undo me...' She said and he kissed a particular spot under her ear.

Because he was so engaged, she didn't see the tiny flash of regret that he didn't register himself. He did notice that she squirmed and moaned as he kissed her mouth and caressed her arms.

'I've yet to taste you, Will.' Lizzy murmured on his ear, before biting his earlobe.

'Whenever.' He answered in a moan.

She pulled back, held his head between her hands, and looked him straight in the eyes for a moment. _"Please don't let me regret it." _She prayed.

'Stay the night?' Lizzy invited.

'If you want me.' Darcy answered, giving her all the power to decide.

'I do.' Lizzy said without blinking.

He nodded. Will Darcy, the _anti-cuddling king_, the _master in avoiding spending the night_, was sleeping together with the same woman for the second time.

She smiled languidly. 'Let's hit the bed then? I'm tired.'

He nodded again, and meant to get up with her on his arms. But froze when he felt her tongue on his ear, followed by a whisper: 'I want to be rested, as I have you for breakfast.'

He felt his spine tingle and if it wasn't such a sissy thing, he would have curled his toes.

'Not that I will complain, I'm a guest here.' He answered, having trouble breathing.

'Not that you will complain, _Hotness_.' Lizzy promised. But it broke the spell.

'Urgh, definitely not Hotness.' Darcy groaned, disgusted.

She laughed low. 'Let's get some sleep.'

xxx

_¹ - Dance with me tonight by Olly Murs_

_²- _Greek mythology_, a female minor nature deity typically associated with a particular location or landform. The term '_nymphomania_'__ was created by modern _psychology_ as referring to a "desire to engage in _human sexual behavior_ at a level high enough to be considered clinically significant. Several JAFF portrait Lizzy as a nymph of the woods or such, this is a homage to all of them. _

_³- P&P BBC 1995 TV mini-series quote. Mrs. Bennett admonishes Kitty on silly remarks when the gentlemen come to call on them._

⁴_- Movie, 1991, by Alan Parker._

⁵_- P&P quote: "… and _Darcy_ had never been so bewitched by any woman as he was by her. He really believed, that were it not for the inferiority of her connections, he should be in some danger." Mr. Darcy shows interest in Lizzy during her stay in Netherfield to attend to her sick sister. Chapter 10._

Sexy enough? Who can resist some dance floor foreplay? I'd love to read your thoughts and reviews.

Hot Rio Chick blog explains all about _The Heights nightclub_, shows you some pictures of the beautiful place and present you a playlist with the songs Darcy and Lizzy danced to. Come take a look!

http: slash slash hotriochick dot blogspot dot com dot br slash 2012 slash 04 slash heights dot html


	11. Chapter 10

_CHAPTER 10_

After the sex marathon, Darcy and Lizzy really did sleep, each on a side of the bed, barely touching at all. They weren't familiar with the joys of sharing a bed, too tired and with too many mixed feelings to realize that. In the morning, Will woke up first. He was used to the house owner routine of feeding the dog, disabling alarms for the gardener and the house keeper, some exercise and arriving early at the office.

With none of that to do, Darcy took his time analyzing her place and the circumstances that brought him there, watching her tits rise and fall under the covers, nipples pointy. When his morning hardness took over, he went to the bathroom quietly and came back to kiss her awake.

It took him some kisses to wake up Lizzy. He suspected that she woke up with the first four or five and simply enjoyed the rest. He found that endearing.

'Mmmmm, morning.' Lizzy mumbled.

'Morning Sleeping Beauty.' Darcy whispered.

'Is it morning yet?' She asked, eyes closed.

'Yes.' He chuckled.

'Is it time for breakfast yet?' She asked with her back to his chest.

'I guess so.' He answered, nuzzling her neck.

'Mmmm, good.' She escaped him, rolling to her side.

'Hey?' He protested.

She looked over her shoulder in all her naked glory, and bit her lips when her eyes focused on the pantheon under the Greek god's sheet.

Darcy liked her horny stare. While she closed the bathroom door, he rearranged the pillows to recline on them and put his hands behind his head. _"Calm down, pal. We'll catch her!"_

When Lizzy sashayed from the bathroom to bed, he smiled like a Cheshire² cat and opened his arms for her. But to his disappointment, Lizzy shook her head 'no' by the foot of the bed.

'You promised...' Lizzy slurred.

'I could say the same.' He grumbled, feeling his loins hurt.

Only when she pulled the sheet off him and kneeled on the bed, he understood and lost his breath. _"I'm breakfast! Good Heaven, yes!"_

_xxx_

_THIS STORY HAS BEEN **PUBLISHED**. VISIT **HOT RIO CHICK** BLOG FOR INFO.  
_


	12. Chapter 11

_CHAPTER 11_

A new amorous relationship was something William Darcy didn´t need.

He always found relationships anxiety provoking; except for a girl he had met at Cambridge. Otherwise, all his previous girlfriends were from his family's society, all very refined and demure. Unfortunately, they all wanted to secure a pedigree to carry on the family lineage, before anything else.

Each time he ended a relationship, he promised himself to be cautious when choosing the next one. Eventually, he concluded that being alone wasn´t exactly being lonely. He had been pretty lonely when in a relationship. That´s why he had gotten a dog.

His last experience had taught him not to rush, and that a girlfriend could not be his social life's key. The aftermath pain allowed him to reevaluate the relationship and its importance in his life. Darcy vowed to avoid the same situations but he never thought he had wronged in any way. Before Lizzy made him see that he had been overbearing by hacking her phone, an action he considered sexy as well as _expected_, he didn´t even consider that he might be unwelcomed.

Like most people, Darcy didn´t really learn from his mistakes in relationships.

Therefore, another girlfriend was something he didn´t need. But he couldn´t shake the desire for Lizzy. Somehow he believed that with her, a fling wouldn´t be anxiety filled, it would be fun. Like last weekend, that kept intruding in his mind every other minute.

Darcy was already seated, waiting for the family dinner to be served and for Georgie finally put down her mobile. He checked his watch and –again- calculated what time it was in Boston, what Lizzy would be doing, what color her panties were today.

Not even at his father's house for the mandatory weekly dinner, he could stop thinking of Lizzy. Or about Lizzy. He played with the idea of phoning her but, at that minute, Georgie sauntered to her place at the formal dining table and the service started.

Aunt Helen fussed over Ricky and him as usual, Georgie pouted because Darcy Sr. ordered her to turn off her cell phone, Ricky told jokes and Darcy was silent most of the time.

Inconspicuously, old Darcy Sr. was keeping an eye on his eldest. Since he got the silly idea that he had to marry and settle down and chose that silly thin woman, Darcy Sr. started to pay close attention to _Will_. Darcy Sr. could see that his son always took him as whole model and by that age, he was married and already had children. But his choice of a girlfriend was not right for him. Both Will´s girlfriend and her mother had those funny looks towards him, like they were seeing a walking money bag.

He could still hear Anne cooing over the newborn cot: 'Hi _Pumpkin_, it's me, mummy and that's daddy fondling my backside!' Darcy Sr. sighed imperceptibly. _"Such a dear boy, so much like his mother. Oh, I miss you so, Anne."_ He thought over the noise Ricky and Georgie were producing, happily chatting.

Now his eldest was distant, as if... mooning? _"At least I know it´s not a work problem. It must be something personal…"_ Darcy Sr. wondered. He knew his sons. Ricky was straight forward and big mouthed as Darcy Sr. himself; but Will was a tender heart burrowed under layers of broodiness.

Course after course came and went. Helen still tried her best to assume the Anne´s role, Ricky's good humor, Will's dry comments, Georgie's youth and excellent wine.

'Ahh, a traditional Darcy house Tuesday meal.' Darcy Sr. murmured.

'What Uncle?' Georgie asked, distractedly.

'Mmmm, Sunshine?' Darcy Sr. smiled at the dear girl.

Darcy chuckled, always tuned to his father's mood. Ricky started a new round of funny anecdotes and Aunt Helen acted smug, proud of reuniting her family.

xxx

Later, Darcy found himself in his father's den, comfortably installed on the sofa, with his last wine glass in hand and thinking of her. _Elizabeth Bennett. Lizzy. Darling. _He sighed.

His father came in, just in time to hear.

'My oldest son is sighing. Could this be cupid's work?' He asked in a straight face.

Darcy humpfed, Darcy Sr. chuckled.

'Tell me, boy.' Darcy Sr. urged his son.

'It's nothing, father.' Darcy said, but at his father's raised brows, he continued. 'She's a beautiful auditor of thirty two, widowed, hot as hell. A hot _sex date_.' He tried to explain without giving too much away.

'That's it?' Darcy Sr. asked, incredulous.

'Yeah.' Darcy nodded and sipped his wine.

'And you're mooning over a _hot sex date_, whatever that means.' Darcy Sr. concluded.

'Means hot sex, no strings attached. And that's it. No mooning.' Darcy said, trying to diminish his father´s interest in him.

XXX

_THIS STORY HAS BEEN **PUBLISHED**. VISIT **HOT RIO CHICK** BLOG FOR INFO._


	13. Chapter 12

_CHAPTER 12_

Elizabeth Bennett waited disquietedly for twenty seconds that felt like one big long hour and as Darcy didn't answer, she disconnected.

Lizzy was petrified on the couch, looking the sweat drops of the ice cream bowl soaking the coffee table. Somewhere on the back of her head she thought that it was a good thing to have chosen a glass table instead of a wooden one.

Her haze lasted for half an hour or so, long enough for the fear of him calling back subside. Just then she could blink and move tiredly, put the iPad away as it was proof of this disaster. Lizzy knew that as soon as she unlocked the tablet, the pictures of a gorgeous house would appear, and many other pictures of what looked like a magnificent jail house to her eyes. She collected the bowl and placed it on the kitchen sink. Mechanically she returned to her living room with a paper towel to wipe away the sticky mess, turned off the TV and marched to her bathroom. There she threw away the wet paper towel, smashed and shaped to a perfect ball, undressed and got into a hot shower, water as hot as it could get. She let the tears flow while the scorching water hurt her back, feeling her chest compressed and burning.

When she calmed down, Lizzy tried to reason why she was so emotional. It was just an invitation and she was right refuse, Darcy was bossy and inconsiderate. Somehow it made her feel threatened, maybe she would need to talk to her _shrink_ and dissect this. But not now, now it broke her heart.

It broke his too. Darcy didn't know what to do. He wanted to smash his cell on the wall and kick the furniture. He was enraged, frustrated, astonished, mad, and sad.

"_How the hell did she think she could say no to me to me of all people she thinks I'm like that fuck up she married and who was so bad to her this woman is crazy how come an invitation to a great week in Pemberley is a problem to anyone people would kill to get an invitation from me to Pemberley that is like a five star hotel with no other guest she'll never step foot there and all I had planned gone to waste all the sex on the sun on the horse on the library rug on the kitchen counter on the maze and this damn bitch says no how dare she._

On the back of his mind, he vaguely registered passing by his assistant, waving and saying 'I'm off for the day', getting the elevator, stepping out on the parking floor, into his car, driving too fast, taking the longer way home, arriving, petting Brutus, entering the house, tasting the scotch burning his throat.

Several hours later, when his stomach protested the abuse of three double scotches and no food whatsoever since brunch with clients, Darcy came to himself. He noticed that he was already home, dressed only in his pants and staring at his back garden where Brutus was busy chasing the lawn sprinklers water jets.

'Ah, sprinklers… I can almost taste her nipples through her drenched t-shirt, when I finally catch her on the maze …'

William Darcy felt dejected, so he decided to stop for a sandwich at the airport lobby, while waiting for a private flight to Pemberley.

xxx-

_THIS STORY HAS BEEN **PUBLISHED**. VISIT **HOT RIO CHICK** BLOG FOR INFO._


	14. Chapter 13

_CHAPTER 13_

'Will!' Lizzy whispered. She could not believe her luck.

Darcy parked inside his garage and came back in a daze. He felt as if he had just conjured her out of his obsessive thoughts.

'Lizzy? What are you doing here?' He asked her in a clipped tone, half whispering, afraid that if he raised his voice she would evaporate.

Lizzy was rooted to his front door, looking guilty and _feeling_ very guilty. She could not explain herself if he demanded to know why she was there at his house, since he had never given her the address in the first place.

'Hi, Will… errr… I just came by to deliver this "_I'm sorry gift"._ I'm already leaving.' She said, pointing at the flowers on the doormat. As she made to leave passing him by, he ducked to reach the flowers and in the process took a good look at her bare legs on high heels beneath the short dressy skirt.

Darcy read the small card and Lizzy could detect a faint hint of a closed lipped smile on his handsome face.

"_A beard! How handsome… I almost forgot how gorgeous he is!"_ She thought to herself.

'So…' Lizzy said, very awkward.

'So…' Darcy murmured, his heart thumping in his throat.

'I must be going…' Lizzy had to escape.

'You're here in Seattle for…' Darcy asked her, trying to keep his stern expression. _"Say ME!"_ He thought.

'Sightsee. Never visited before.' She blurted.

'Mmmm…' He nodded, hiding his disappointment the best way he could.

'And…' Lizzy continued, after a second.

He thought she looked lovely, being doubtful and biting her lips like this. _"Is she choosing words?"_

'I wanted a chance to apologize in person, as all the times I tried you didn't answer, call back or wanted to talk to me.' Lizzy said, locking eyes with him. She wanted to talk to him, but she had to let him know she recognized his elusion. 'So…' She said, with an appealing look.

'I apologize.' He said without any explanation or clue to his feelings.

Lizzy nodded and blinked. "Yep, _The Prince_ is still mad." She sighed inwardly.

'And where are you staying?' Darcy asked in a poker face.

'A hotel downtown.' Lizzy said.

'I see.' Darcy was losing a big battle with his alarm system. He wanted to smile, pull her in a bear hug and kiss her. He wanted to tell her how hurt he was and that he understood her reasons. He wanted to apologize too, for his daft approach and for his brooding nature. And he wanted to not let her go.

A loud honk reached their ears. They startled, breaking eye contact.

'Miss, time's passing! The clock is running! You are paying for all this time I'm wasting parked here.' The crabby cab driver yelled.

'I'll be going now, as Grumpy has still to take his shift at the mine and Snow White has soup on the stove.' Lizzy joked. 'So…' She was going to say _"Call me"_ but he was staring at the cab with a deep frown, and before she could say anything, he was striding in large steps towards the curb, still holding his flower. Lizzy continued rooted to the spot, legs shaking and warm all over just out of being close to him again.

XXX

_THIS STORY HAS BEEN **PUBLISHED**. VISIT **HOT RIO CHICK** BLOG FOR INFO._


	15. Chapter 14

_CHAPTER 14_

Once inside, Darcy refilled his coffee cup and trotted up the stairs to his bedroom. There he locked the door behind him, placed the cards and his coffee on his nightstand and entered his closet to undress.

Lizzy stirred from a light slumber by the delicious smell of fresh coffee and, by the time she was getting conscious, she felt the bed move with the weight of Darcy getting back in bed.

She had woken up earlier when Darcy left the room. She got up and used the bathroom thinking what she should do if she had been dumped on the morning after, in a strange bed of a strange house in a strange city. She could tell he was barefoot, judging by the perfect alignment of shoes in his closet._ "No one is left to the walk of shame by a barefoot Hunk, crazy woman. Relax." _She told herself.

She padded back to bed and relaxed. She closed her eyes and smiled at the previous night´s memories. Lizzy fell asleep again in a few minutes.

Now Darcy was back and Lizzy actually missed him. His manly smell, hands, mouth and everything else.

Lizzy turned to his side, extended her arm, embraced his waist. She then peeked through her lashes, just in time to see his raised brows followed by evil grin. She squinted her sleepy eyes to what he was reading, a card... small brochure... a folder? _"Crap!"_ She thought.

'Good morning, Darling!' Darcy said through a smile.

'Morning.' Lizzy mumbled.

'Slept well?' He asked in a sideways smile.

'Glorious bed.' She said.

'Thank you. Coffee?' He asked.

'Smelling great.' Lizzy mumbled and stretched.

'Tastes great too.' He said.

'Will brush my teeth.' But she didn't move.

'Later, first let me remind you how great my testicles are, and reassure you of my sexual prowess!' Darcy said in a laugh, diving for her neck.

Lizzy groaned. 'I'm sorry.' She made a face. 'I just read that when the flower was already being wrapped and ohhhh...' Lizzy moaned.

'You mean you didn't choose this specific flower on purpose?' He was climbing over her, and the sensation of his warm heavy body over hers was amazing. Lizzy sighed contentedly and opened her legs wide when he nudged them apart.

'No... Although it's very appropriate...' She smiled broadly.

'I accept the compliment.' Darcy grinned.

XXX

_THIS STORY HAS BEEN **PUBLISHED**. VISIT **HOT RIO CHICK** BLOG FOR INFO._


	16. Chapter 15

_CHAPTER 15_

After cleaning the breakfast table and loading the dishwasher at Lizzy´s insistence, they finished dressing and Lizzy got her bag. Soon they were leaving the condo in his posh_ Cayenne_, heading for the downtown shopping district as Georgie had ordered.

The night before, at Darcy Sr.'s, Georgie had advised Darcy and Ricky that her mom would be very glad to get a gift from a specific expensive vintage jewelers, _'something like pins or necklaces'_, she recommended. Both men nodded dutifully at the dear girl and took note of the address on their phones, but instantly decided to ignore their Aunt's order disguised as hint from Georgie.

Nevertheless, as Lizzy had heard of these vintage upscale shops, they decided to look it over.

'I'm not buying her any of this, Liz.' Darcy pursed his lips as she pointed him a very beautiful and expensive sunflower pin.

'If she worked this entire scheme, she must want it Will...' Lizzy said, mesmerized by the exquisite items on display.

'No, that's exactly why not.' Darcy shook his head.

'She's your stepmother...' Lizzy counteracted.

'She's not. She's my dear Aunt.' He corrected her.

'If she's married to your father...' Lizzy said suggestively.

Darcy shook his head.

''United with faith, married are' as Mom says.' Lizzy added, smiling.

'Oh no, Darling! She's not my dad's wife. Aunt Helen and Georgie moved to my father's house when her boyfriend left her, and it was close to mother's passing. But they are not a couple. Never were.'

'Oh, sorry.' Lizzy could feel her cheeks burn.

'No problem, should have told you this before.' Darcy said.

'So, you want something cheaper?' She asked, guessing by his dismissal that his Aunt wasn´t so important for him as mother would be.

'No! I just don't want to buy what she ordered!' He answered, a roguish smile in place.

'How childish!' Lizzy accused.

'Want to play in my sand box?' He said, waggling his brows.

'Yuck, sand in funny places? No!' She scrunched her nose like she did as little girl and he bent to kiss it.

'That's why I needed your help finding something...' Darcy said, caressing her neck.

'There!' She interrupted him.

'Where?' He asked, frowning.

XXX

_THIS STORY HAS BEEN **PUBLISHED**. VISIT **HOT RIO CHICK** BLOG FOR INFO._


	17. Chapter 16

_CHAPTER 16_

'Lizzy surprised me yesterday.' Darcy said to his aunt Helen, but never took his eyes from Lizzy, who shared his smile.

Helen felt like a third wheel, so engrossed they were in each other eyes.

'She arrived from Boston just before I arrived from Pemberley, and she's staying with me.' Darcy said and launched on his aunt the famous Darcy stare he inherited from his father. 'If I'm not allowed to bring her to your birthday brunch, we can go and take your lovely gift with us.'

'Don't be rude, boy! Leave the gift before you go!' Helen said, slapping his arm.

Lizzy thought it was an actual argument until he heard their chuckles. She was not sure Helen was only joking, though.

Darcy handed Helen the pretty golden box saying that Lizzy helped him find it, and Helen couldn´t hide her disappointed. It wasn´t a jeweler's box.

Lizzy mistook the flick of disappointment that passed Helen's eyes at loosing hope for the sunflower pin as disapproval for her helping Darcy.

When Helen opened the box she froze and closed the box again. Lizzy felt her heart skip a beat and squeezed Darcy's hand that she was holding since they arrived. She looked at Darcy and he was... Smirking?

'Boy... Is this what I think it is?' Helen asked very seriously.

'What do you think it is, Aunt?' Darcy was still smirking, proud.

Helen opened the box again. 'A vintage _Hermès_ scarf?' Helen whispered.

'Lizzy?' Darcy smiled and urged Lizzy to speak.

'The _Minéraux collection_. Rare. It's beautiful, isn't it?' Lizzy enthused.

Helen nodded and held it, shoving the empty box in Darcy's arms. He had to let go of Lizzy's hand to close the box and the wrappings inside it, so Lizzy rested her hand on his lower back. She was tempted to sneak her hand inside his jacket but didn´t, aware now of being on display. Darcy was right, this was a circus.

'Oh my God! Thank you, Elizabeth!' Helen said earnestly.

'Lizzy, please.'

'Lizzy. I know you must have chosen this, because _Willy_ would never have seen the beauty in it!' Helen continued.

'He was a bit skeptical...' Lizzy giggled and Darcy humpfed.

'Should I?' Helen asked, mesmerized.

'I think so, it goes with your... _Balenciaga_?' Lizzy complimented Helen.

'Yes! Do you work in fashion?' Helen asked while tying the scarf around her neck.

'No, I´m an auditor. But I love fashion and am addicted to the blogs!' Lizzy smiled.

'Beautiful girl, William. Very _fashionista_ too.' Helen said, eying Lizzy's dress.

Darcy grinned and Lizzy blushed, giving him a _'told you it was too fashionista'_ look. He made a mental note to find out what _fashionista_ was.

'So, she's the reason you're moving to New York, isn't she?' Helen asked snidely.

Lizzy squeezed his back were her hand was poised. 'You're moving to New York?' She asked Darcy, wide-eyed.

xxx

_THIS STORY HAS BEEN **PUBLISHED**. VISIT **HOT RIO CHICK** BLOG FOR INFO._


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Darcy could sense a red flag. Lizzy was defensive, and although her question was lovely, he knew he had to be careful with his answer.

'Not exactly. Our situation in New York is critical; we have lost big deals due to the lack of management. But if not for you, I wouldn´t have taken the responsibility myself. I always wanted to hire a professional executive to deal with the offices there.' He paused to decide if he should say what he wanted. 'I believe I thought only of you.²'

Lizzy looked up and even from afar he could see tiny pearls of tears in her eyes.

Darcy was by her side in a moment. 'Please, Darling. Don't do this to me.'

Lizzy hugged him but held her tears in place. Bitter tears of angst, doubt, confusion. She was suddenly engulfed in a cold wave, fearing being left alone above the ice that was crackling loud under her feet. If she took a step back or a calming breath, Darcy might disappear, she dreaded. Keeping her head on his chest, she let out a breathless speech.

'I don't know if it's a problem, Will. Probably not, probably it's such a good thing to have you nearer me, to be able to meet you at weekends as we wish, and not crossing the country and time zones. I do like you; I will like it, to have you near. It's just… it's just what your father told me… I don't think, I think… I … I can't be more than a _bed mate_. I thought that was all you wanted too. I can't afford a relationship, a heart break; I'm barely able to stand now. This thing we have, this… we share a delicious thing, don't we?' Lizzy looked up at his face. 'I love what we have. Not having strings or rules. I do want to see you again, and God knows I _want you_ with every cell in my body, but… I… I don't know.' She sighed.

Darcy was incensed. What did his father tell her to leave her in such a state? Why did his father and aunt have to meddle? Why did he have to bring her here? _"Reassure her, fucker! Make her relax. I can make her open up to let me in, in time." _He kept hearing her saying on the phone _'I don't want a husband, I don't want a boyfriend, I just want you.'_

Darcy guided Lizzy to bed. He seated comfortably against the long forgotten throw pillows and patted the bed between his legs, with a reassuring smile.

Lizzy had to smile back; he was too handsome, too perfect, but also too… much.

And without her knowing, Darcy was too frightened to lose her. The fact that she hadn't run away yet was a good sign, he thought.

_xxx_

___THIS STORY HAS BEEN **PUBLISHED**. VISIT **HOT RIO CHICK** BLOG FOR INFO._


	19. Chapter 18

_CHAPTER 18_

After the nice meal, Darcy and Lizzy shared a desert on her insistence. Between spoons of a delicious Italian _gelato_ made with fresh fruit from the Market, they got to the conclusion that she would be meeting him in New York, after all. She was going to fly right after work and take a cab to his flat, and luckily they would be dining together Friday night, two weeks from now.

As they discussed if they should choose the menu today or then, his phone rang again. He looked at the caller and cursed low, but took the call.

"Bings." Darcy said.

"Darce!" Said a cheery Bingley on the phone, almost shouting. "How are you, man? I called your home but no one answered. _Jayjay_ wants to talk to Lizzy, is she with you?" He said in a stream of words, without stopping for air.

"Yes, she is. We're finishing lunch." Darcy was annoyed about sharing Lizzy. 'Darling, Jane wants to talk to you.' To his further annoyance, Lizzy was delighted.

"Yes, Jane?" Lizzy took his phone with a smile.

"Lizzy! I want to tell you that I'll need to change our plans a bit because of a meeting and... Where are you guys?" Jane asked on the phone.

Lizzy looked at Darcy longingly and shrugged. "Finishing lunch at Pike Place." She said.

"Oh great. Let's have coffee together? And some desert?" Jane offered.

"No, Jane... I just shared a desert with Will, can't take another bite!" Lizzy chuckled and looked at Darcy for his approval. "Coffee, though..."

Darcy also shrugged, defeated. When Jane wanted something, she would end up sweeting her way to it, sooner or later.

"Great. I know this little cafe..." Jane started.

"Jane, come on!" Lizzy whined. "I'm a tourist! I want the Starbucks!"

Darcy smiled.

"Lizzy... It's always so crowded..." Jane hated the place.

"But it's _the original_..." Lizzy insisted.

Jane sighed, it was almost impossible for her to make someone unhappy. "Ok. We'll be there in twenty minutes. Bye." Jane said politely.

"Bye Jane." Lizzy said in a smile. 'We have twenty minutes until they get here.' She said, giving Darcy his phone back.

'At least thirty five, I know them. Given the choice, I'd rather have you all to myself since it'll be two weeks until I next see you. Jane will be with you this whole week in Boston...' Darcy pursed his lips unhappily.

'Jealous?' Lizzy asked, one eyebrow raised, sexy smile on her lips.

'Yes.' He frowned as if her doubt of his jealousy was totally insane. 'Why shouldn't I be? You girls planned lunch and night clubs…' Darcy counted on his fingers.

"_Could he really be this sweet?" _Lizzy thought, smiling. 'We will keep in touch.' She said. As an afterthought she added. 'Right?'

'Sure.' He said distractedly while asking for the bill from a passing waiter.

'You will take my calls, right?' She asked with a raised brow.

'Of course!' Darcy was mortified at her mentioning his refusal to talk to her while at Pemberley. 'And you will not hasten to misinterpret what I say. Agreed?'

xxx

_THIS STORY HAS BEEN **PUBLISHED**. VISIT **HOT RIO CHICK** BLOG FOR INFO._


	20. Chapter 19

_CHAPTER 19_

Lizzy needed more than a week to decompress from a weekend at Seattle with Darcy. He was so charming; he handled her uneasiness and reassured her when she wavered. Lizzy did get overwhelmed by his universe; she had to admit to it.

Being close to Jane didn´t help much either. Lizzy thought that Jane was wrong when she said there was love between her and Darcy, but one thing Lizzy was sure of: she had found a friend in Jane.

Between Jane´s half full glass and Lizzy´s half empty; it was better to take action and drink it!

Monday night, after a morning filled with exciting textings, Lizzy stopped her overnight work and thought about calling Darcy. Although it was already past ten pm in Seattle, she did anyway.

"Hi, Darling!" Darcy answered, already smiling and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hi, Will. Is it too late?" Lizzy answered, cheerily.

"No, I´m still working. I have some things to finish before I leave for New York tomorrow evening. For you it's really late though…" Darcy said.

"I had a report I needed to e-mail over to the office. Don't over work yourself or you'll make a bad first impression on your new underlings!" She jested.

He chuckled. "It won't be a beauty contest. I very much doubt my appearance will make any impression at all."

"Ha! Are there women working at your offices there?" Lizzy asked, suggestively.

"Yes..." Darcy asked, smiling. _"Could she be… worried?"_

"The way you look _will_ make a good impression, _Hunk_." Lizzy said, matter-of-fact.

"Again this _hunk_ thing..." Darcy complained.

"You didn't like any of the pet names I came up with..." She pouted.

Darcy knew she must have been pouting, he regretted not being there to kiss it. "Are you in Meryton?" he asked.

"Yes. Class was very tough... Mario Vargas Llosa²..." Lizzy said.

_xxx_

___THIS STORY HAS BEEN **PUBLISHED**. VISIT **HOT RIO CHICK** BLOG FOR INFO._


	21. Chapter 20

_CHAPTER 20_

Peace achieved after a lengthy kissing session, Lizzy proceeded to rinse her hair again. Their desperate tumble knitted a nest of knots on her head, and while Darcy got them some beers and filled the big round spa tub, she hopped in the shower before joining him.

'Tell me about your first impressions of this _new job_ you've got.' She said congenially on the ring of her bottle, after entwining their legs under the bubbling hot water. They seated face to face in the tub, aligning their backs with the whirlwind jets.

He caressed her legs while telling her about the mess he had found and how he was intending on making it work.

'I'll need a reliable auditor...' Darcy said in a flirtatious smile.

'I bet you will.' Lizzy nodded, smiling back. She didn´t want to talk business, naked, in the tub.

'Will you be available? I mean, your firm?' Darcy asked, a little disappointed at her answer.

'I bet they'd open a spot to fit Darcy Inc.!' She laughed. 'Have your people call our New York branch.'

His face fell. 'You have a branch here?...' He was hoping to hire her, to be able to have her a little closer.

She nodded, smiling and poked his chest with her toe.

'Mmm.' He mumbled petulantly. 'No fun. Tell me about your week.'

xxx

THIS STORY HAS BEEN _**PUBLISHED**_. VISIT _**HOT RIO CHICK**_ BLOG FOR INFORMATION.


	22. Chapter 21

_CHAPTER 21_

The week passed in a blur as both Lizzy and Darcy were swamped with work.

Monday she had to reacquaint herself to a full schedule and the new case.

Tuesday he had a prolonged teleconference with Seattle.

Wednesday they managed to talk for an hour, after ten pm.

Thursday night, Darcy was crabbed and Lizzy couldn't believe it was because of something she had said. Actually he was annoyed at himself because he had planned to be dining with her, naked on her bed in Boston, but instead he was eating a sandwich in front of his computer looking at her face through Face Time².

Friday finally arrived but they were too tired to try anything more than "Good night, my Darling."; "Good night, Will." on the phone before turning in.

Saturday, Darcy was back at the office. As it was empty, he thought it was actually a nice place. Though in need of a renovation, maybe new desks and a Darcy Inc. logo panel, but a nice place nevertheless.

Darcy and his assistant were rearranging things according to their way of working. They had a big task at hand. Reynolds, Darcy´s assistant, had arrived from Seattle early Friday to work with him in New York. The girl with long legs and tiny tits who proved herself incapable of multitasking would only mind the door from now on.

The problem was that Darcy was distracted, it felt like they weren´t achieving any progress. He kept thinking that this was wrong because _his weekends_ should belong to Lizzy. He decided to call her, and when she picked up the call he knew he had made the right choice on not going.

"Hi Will!" Said a cheery Lizzy over a cacophony of teenage voices.

"Hi, Darling. Full house already?" Darcy asked, grimacing at the noise.

xxx

THIS STORY HAS BEEN _**PUBLISHED**_. VISIT _**HOT RIO CHICK**_ BLOG FOR INFORMATION.


	23. Chapter 22

_CHAPTER 22_

On the way to the Bennetts', Lizzy told Darcy about Philly, Annabel's mom. She had been on her senior year class although she was two years older than Lizzy. Philly had to delay her education due to an unexpected pregnancy. At that point, she twisted to look directly at Kitty, who snorted. Philly was nice, but liked to gossip, so Darcy would now be the talk of the town, she was sure.

Darcy groaned and Lizzy laughed without humor, thinking how long it would take to wake up Rosings' ire on her.

Lizzy instructed Darcy to park on the back of her parent´s home, alongside the family's cars - a sedan and a flashy sports car. Before they could take Kitty's bag from the trunk, Mr. Bennett appeared on the back porch coming from the kitchen.

'Oh, finally a decent body guard for my treasures!' Tom Bennett yelled good naturedly.

'Dad!' Lizzy said, delighted.

'Hi Daddy! The concert was so cool, you had to be there! He sang that song you talked about, the one about hope...' Kitty ran towards the porch, talking excitedly and kissed Tom´s cheek.

Lizzy mouthed 'Be brave!' to Darcy and he chuckled.

'You endured Aunt Elly and Father, in a party of all situations. That bad?' He asked her, smiling adoringly.

'A tie, difficult to break...' Lizzy pouted.

He smiled and pecked her sexy pout; she smiled back and held his hand to step into the house.

xxx

THIS STORY HAS BEEN _**PUBLISHED**_. VISIT _**HOT RIO CHICK**_ BLOG FOR INFORMATION.


	24. Chapter 23

_CHAPTER 23_

Alone in the car, Darcy and Lizzy could be much more intimate on the drive from Meryton back to Boston, very different from that morning when they had brought the girls. The hand on the knee soon traveled higher and Lizzy loosened her seat belt to kiss Darcy´s neck while he drove.

Darcy trembled. 'Liz, please. I'm going to get us both killed. How can I drive like this?'

'How can you not? I only kissed you. You did that to me a few weeks ago…' She said innocently.

'Seat back and strap. Now!' He grinned and kept looking ahead.

She laughed but obeyed. 'Come on... Never fantasized about outrageous sex?' Lizzy asked him with a raised brow.

'Since you invaded my life, it's seventy percent of my conscious thoughts!' Darcy chuckled.

She laughed. 'Shoot! I was aiming for ninety five!'

He joined in the laughter. 'Woman, you have one hundred percent of my unconsciousness, be assured!'

They grinned at each other and at the road ahead for a while. But curiosity won.

'Will?' Lizzy asked sweetly.

'Mmmm?' He asked, already smiling.

'Tell me your fantasies?' She asked, softie.

'What?' Darcy glanced at her, incredulous, and found her fine eyes shining at him. _"Urgh, irresistible." _He thought. 'Liz...'

'Please?' Lizzy whined.

As he kept silent, she nudged him. 'Don't you want me to fulfill some of them?' She squeezed his upper thigh where her hand rested.

'Damn temptress!' Darcy swore.

She giggled.

xxx

THIS STORY HAS BEEN _**PUBLISHED**_. VISIT _**HOT RIO CHICK**_ BLOG FOR INFORMATION.


	25. Chapter 24

_CHAPTER 24_

The week went by in another frantic wave of work for both of them. Lizzy was under a big tsunami of a new client's shitty mess of a company, Darcy was weighing his heavy hand on the New York mess of an office.

They managed to talk often by texts during the day and phone calls at night, but as they were both extremely tired by the end of the day, the calls were just sweet nothings whispered to each other.

Thursday lunch, Darcy had a massive indigestion. His father called him back to Seattle because an emergency board meeting was summoned by a minor member. That could not mean something nice, so Darcy gathered a few documents, his laptop and headed for the airport straight from the office. His house was still perfectly functional in Seattle, so he wouldn't need any luggage.

He tried to call Lizzy several times during the jammed traffic ride, but she never picked up. Finally when he was in the airport's endless security line, he got a text from her.

'_Stuck in long meeting. Deep shit. Call u asap. Miss u.'_

"_Not good enough",_ he thought. William Darcy would not do the same mistake twice. He was not going to invite her to Seattle by text. He planned that Lizzy could meet him in Seattle Friday night and they could come back together Monday, early afternoon. Purely on wishful thinking, he considered a red eye on Tuesday. Darcy would fly with Lizzy to Boston only to spend the length of the flight with her, and then take another one to New York. But all that would have to be asked very lovingly on the phone.

'_Need to talk to you. Miss you too, Darling.'_

xxx

THIS STORY HAS BEEN _**PUBLISHED**_. VISIT _**HOT RIO CHICK**_ BLOG FOR INFORMATION.


	26. Chapter 25

_CHAPTER 25_

Lizzy´s soul searching lasted the entire ride from Boston to the _Ramsgate Day Spa_. The purpose of this trip was to spend time with Darcy, not fight him. Their argument over the phone was looping in her head incessantly. Again and again Lizzy vindicated her claims and then grudged Darcy some reason too. Inadvertently, this obsessive thinking made her more worn-out.

Once at the hotel, Lizzy felt like a traitor. Darcy hasn't called back yet and she had already checked in. As she was changing into a bikini for a – hopefully - relaxing massage and soak in an ofuro², Darcy finally called her cell.

"Hey! It´s hard to find you today, my Darling. Your phone was offline and you're not at your office." Darcy said merrily. Just a few more minutes and he would be free for her, at last.

"No. I'm here at the hotel, Will." Lizzy said, a lump in her throat.

Darcy was silent, feeling like he had taken a shock to his heart.

"Will, that's why I called you. I decided to come. I was really tired and I thought it would do me good." Lizzy couldn't help the apologetic tone, although she hated it.

He was still silent, seething. After a few seconds, he answered.

"Elizabeth, we'll talk when I get there. Bye."

He disconnected immediately and Lizzy stared incredulously at her phone, feeling indignant.

xxx

THIS STORY HAS BEEN _**PUBLISHED**_. VISIT _**HOT RIO CHICK**_ BLOG FOR INFORMATION.


	27. Chapter 26

_CHAPTER 26_

William Darcy was feeling stupid. Thursday night, he was tired and angry after the first _pointing fingers and placing the blame_ meeting. And here he was, searching for comfort looking at Lizzy´s clothes hanging in his closet. Again. He sighed, served himself another scotch and tried her number for the third time since he had gotten home, and still got no answer.

'Where are you, my love?'

xxx

Same day, Thursday morning, Lizzy woke up scared at five am from a very weird dream with Darcy, horses, dogs, a big house that could be Netherfield or Pemberley, and pirates. As it was still dark outside, she lounged in bed until six am, then went for a power jog before her Pilates class. It had been a while since she showed up at the workout studio.

xxx

Darcy started the day with an espresso and a bagel, overlooking reports at his office. Before that, he barely had time to shower and shave as he woke up late, reluctant to emerge from a very nice dream where Lizzy starred as a wood nymph.

xxx

Lunch time for almost anyone, but not for Lizzy. She had this hunch always flashing in her head about how this client could solve such a mess that was his company. She knew there was something hidden under a carpet and she was smelling it go rotten. Today, during her run, a tiny hunch dawned on her, and she was busy trying to identify it.

Her phone double beeped and she read Darcy's text.

"_Busy day, patience running thin. Need a healthy Lizzy dose. 2 days. Kiss."_

She smiled. 'Just two days, a little more than twenty four hours, my _Hunk_.' She murmured to herself. Thinking about Darcy brought the gift she had ordered for him to her mind, and that she needed to check its delivery in New York; and this thought solved everything that was puzzling her. She texted back.

"_U're so perfect! A genius! 2 days and counting! Big enormous ks."_

Then she immediately called Colonel Forster.

xxx

xxx

THIS STORY HAS BEEN _**PUBLISHED**_. VISIT _**HOT RIO CHICK**_ BLOG FOR INFORMATION.


	28. Chapter 27

_CHAPTER 27_

Friday morning, the day dawned much more agreeably for both Lizzy and Darcy, as they made lazy love even before showering and having breakfast together.

Darcy wanted them to have lunch together as well, but Lizzy was expected to train the staff and spend time with Maddy, to discuss the issues concerning the research.

"Are you sure, Darling?" He asked, balancing his phone on the shoulder while handing Reynolds some papers before dismissing him.

"Yeah. Maddy wants to talk to me over lunch and it's a big deference, she wanting to have lunch with me." Lizzy said reverently.

"I see. I'm jealous of this Maddy woman." Darcy actually was.

"I can assure you that she doesn't have what I like..." Lizzy flirted.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"What you have a plenty..." She chanted.

"Liz..." Darcy admonished.

She giggled. "How are things there today, after Conan's² sword decapitated heads yesterday?" Lizzy asked, changing the mood of the conversation.

"What?" He chuckled and she giggled.

"Such a dirty mind! I was referring to yesterday's meeting! You naughty boyfriend!" Lizzy teased.

"I think you need _fencing lessons_, miss!" Darcy joked. It was very nice to have her into his life, this intimate.

"I've been told that I'm more than tolerable³ at fencing..." Lizzy slurred her words.

"You sure tempt me, woman. Come over now. It's an order." He groaned.

xxx

THIS STORY HAS BEEN _**PUBLISHED**_. VISIT _**HOT RIO CHICK**_ BLOG FOR INFORMATION.


	29. Chapter 28

_CHAPTER 28_

Long doorbell ring.

Groan.

Silence.

Kiss.

Doorbell again. Groan again.

'Don't move.'

'I won't.'

'Let's keep silent. Maybe whomever it is will go away...'

Another kiss, silence.

Doorbell again, more insistent.

'Fuck. I don't want to go...'

'I don't want you to go.'

'Damn. This doorman doesn't call to let us know of any visitors these days.' Very reluctantly, Darcy disengaged from Lizzy, kissing her lovingly and went to get the door while tying his robe.

Saturday afternoon, Darcy and Lizzy were at home, lazily catching up with their paperwork, unwilling to get out of the house. They had ordered a late continental breakfast from the flat's kitchen and stayed in for the best part of the day. Their _hump_ had been fast and impulsive; there was not even time to take off their bathrobes.

xxx

THIS STORY HAS BEEN _**PUBLISHED**_. VISIT _**HOT RIO CHICK**_ BLOG FOR INFORMATION.


	30. Chapter 29

_CHAPTER 29_

The ride from Reynolds' wedding to Darcy´s place was anything but chaste. Luckily the country club chosen to host the wedding wasn't that far away, so Lizzy's caresses to Darcy´s upper thigh - that escalated to his groin - were just about manageable.

Outside the party while they were waiting for the _valet_ to bring Darcy´s car, Lizzy hugged his waist, claiming that the new shoes hurt her feet and that she was tired.

'These shoes are going to meet a dumpster from within!' Lizzy grumbled to Darcy's chuckle. 'Or worst: Kitty's black hole of a shoes' drawer!' She menacingly planned revenge to the pumps responsible for the blisters on her feet.

'If the shoes weren't comfortable, why did you buy them?' Darcy asked, caressing her neck.

'Because they were a perfect match to the dress!' Lizzy whined.

'You look very beautiful in them, Darling.' He complimented her with a loving smile.

'Thank you.' Lizzy kissed his jaw one more time.

Darcy should have suspected her intentions from this _jaw kissing_, but he was so happy to have her again in Seattle that it escaped him.

'I'm just so tired and crabby. This flight is _killer_.' Lizzy sighed.

'It is. You should have taken the flight I booked you.' Darcy said with pursed lips.

'Work got me delayed, told you. Don't start again.' Lizzy said sternly.

'I won't. But you should have.' He insisted.

She whined and he chuckled.

Leaving the parking lot, Lizzy already had a hand on his knee as he drove. This hand crawled up and up.

'Lizzy, not this again. We already know that I can't drive if you do this.' But Darcy didn't take her hand away.

xxx

THIS STORY HAS BEEN _**PUBLISHED**_. VISIT _**HOT RIO CHICK**_ BLOG FOR INFORMATION.


	31. Chapter 30

_CHAPTER 30_

Monday late afternoon Darcy and Lizzy were having coffee at a reserved brasserie, midway from Darcy Inc and Hertford & Shire offices. They were arranging the audit contract's details with Maddy and _Colonel_ Forster, as both parts thought it was better to keep a low profile on their connection.

'I think I'd better be incognito.' Lizzy said seriously.

'Me too. As a secretary, you think?' _Colonel_ Forster asked her.

'A trainee. Maybe a secretary trainee. I'd need a few days off to work at H&S here.' Lizzy said, waiting for Forster´s opinion.

'Of course. Trainee secretary sounds good enough.' Forster nodded.

'Maybe a... A software training or something, to be held twice a week at the temp agency hiring me?' Lizzy suggested.

'Perfect. But you can´t work directly under Darcy. You need to be amongst the crowd.' _Colonel_ said.

'Oh yes. I can't be known as his girlfriend. The gossip is the key here.' Lizzy nodded, her brows furrowed.

_Colonel_ nodded and Lizzy sipped her cappuccino.

'Feeling left out, Mr. Darcy?' Maddy asked Darcy when the banter between Lizzy and the _Colonel_ ebbed.

_..._

___THIS STORY HAS BEEN **PUBLISHED**. VISIT MY BLOG **'HOT RIO CHICK'** FOR INFORMATION._


	32. Chapter 31

_CHAPTER 31_

Though settled in New York, Lizzy needed to return to Hertford & Shire offices in Boston every now and then, but it usually just took her a day. Her team was still working on several cases and she had responsibilities as a leader. At one of these visits, her parents called her to relay the sad news that her grandma didn't resist. It was the beginning of the second month after her moving to New York, a week before Thanksgiving.

The first thing she could think of was calling Darcy. He immediately stood from his desk at his office, balancing his phone on his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Darling, I'm on my way home to gather some clothes, and then to the airport. Wait for me there, ok?" Darcy said lovingly yet firmly, waving to his assistant as he passed by his desk. He could sense from the tone of her voice that she was grief-stricken.

When Darcy landed in Boston, Lizzy was waiting for him at the arrivals, with red rimmed eyes and slumped shoulders. He was heartbroken when he saw her so distressed, alone, waiting for him. With a few large strides, he took her in his arms, whispering calming endearments to help her sadness subside.

They hugged and Lizzy let go all her sadness in his arms. While waiting for him she had called Gardy, Dennie and Charlo but surprisingly, none of her friends solaced her as much as Darcy did.

...

_THIS STORY HAS BEEN **PUBLISHED**. VISIT MY BLOG **'HOT RIO CHICK'** FOR INFORMATION._


	33. Chapter 32

_CHAPTER 32_

After Lizzy exposed Wickham´s scheme, Ricky came to aid Darcy with the paperwork another atrocious _beheading_ meeting. Ricky's presence, followed by a load of lawyers, should have forewarned Wickham. Not to mention the undisguisable IRS officers.

One of Wickham's goons cowered when he was told in the morning to prepare for an afternoon meeting to be held at a hotel nearby.

'Things are cooling off, man. The noise our _baby boss_ made when he arrived has already subsided. My guess is that the _old man_ is sending his other son to patch _baby boss's_ mistakes. Chill, man.' Wickham said nonchalantly, waving his goon´s fears away.

Said meeting was tense, long and eventful. H&S people who were unknown to the Darcy Inc. personnel presented the audits' results, taking Wickham by surprise at first. But as every good plotter, he recomposed fast and argued his case, trying to throw sand in everyone´s eyes, to no avail. When Wickham realized it was all lost, he blamed his goons and that was his doom. They all started shouting at each other, and in the hopes of being held innocent or less guilty, they spoke more than they should.

To Darcy very little was new, most of the dirt was mere confirmation of Lizzy's report. In the middle of the mess he thought about her and how anxious she must have been at the office, waiting for the outcome of this meeting.

The outcome was that none of the team, Wickham plus six, ever returned to Darcy Inc. office. They were dismissed and indicted on the spot; the IRS had an investigation going for some time and took over from then on. On behalf of Darcy Inc., H&S immediately started the defense to clear them from any illegal accusations.

Instead of going home directly from the meeting, Darcy called Lizzy to ask her to dress real pretty and meet him and Ricky at a fancy bar. She was all excitement because this bar was on every hype blog as 'the' season place to be. When she got there an hour later, the doorwoman showed her the Darcy men table where she found a hyperactive Rick and a languid deliciously inebriated Darcy.

Darcy´s eyes lighted when he saw Lizzy coming through the throng of beautiful people sipping absurdly priced drinks. Ricky got up to pull her the last inches to their table, and she thought it was his the wolf whistle she heard complementing her outfit, but to their amused surprise it was Darcy's.

'Hi, Love! Having a good time?' Lizzy asked, raising a perfectly designed brow before pecking his lips.

'Now I am.' Darcy said, claiming a full mouth kiss.

'Wow! I really did something right to deserve this!' Lizzy gave him her best smile and he basked in it.

"_Home!"_ Darcy thought, feeling the day's tension ease away.

...

_THIS STORY HAS BEEN **PUBLISHED**. VISIT MY BLOG **'HOT RIO CHICK'** FOR INFORMATION._


	34. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

Ten glorious days.

William Darcy was very happy. He had spent ten days in heaven. Once he had been told that heaven was where the heart was or some crap like that, but he had never given it much thought. Now, flying back home from a ten days' vacation with the woman he loved and loved him back, seated in a first class plush seat, sipping his scotch while she slept curled beside him; he was sure this crap was invented in a moment like this one.

He had never been to South America before, and now he was certain that he was meant to be there with Lizzy. When he came up with the idea of taking her to study Spanish somewhere nice to make do for her lost classes, he had been searching a place where she could be only his and not somewhere she could bring her friends or meet the _other man she loved_. Finally Buenos Aires gained strength in his list of choices and he miraculously found an open reservation at the best Recoleta² hotel he could find. Reynolds did his magic and persuaded a tutor to give them classes during these days between Christmas and New years' and the rest was easy enough.

Lizzy was an excellent travel partner, always good humored and armed with her travel guide to get them out of any trouble they might get into. He spent the days in khaki shorts, wife beaters and _Havaianas_ flip flops, plus his sunglasses and a _Boca Juniors_ soccer team's cap. Things he never knew existed, _Havaianas_ flip flops were apparently something very desirable considering Lizzy's enthusiasm when she found them all neatly arranged in a rainbow line inside a very hype shop. _Hype_ was something she also had taught him. She had bought him_ Havaianas _- a pair Brazilian colored and a pair identical to hers, black with stripes in yellow and orange. Well, like one of her pairs, because she bought several. And bought Georgie, Helen, Fran, Kitty, Dennie and Charlo pairs in the most colorful choices.

And she made him buy a _Boca_ cap when they visited the stadium and he ended up loving making the effort to look local. At first, he thought it weird that people waved at him or even saluted until he realized all the reverence was for the cap.

'Love, from now on I'll always buy the most beloved sports team cap from the city we´re visiting! People talk to me like I belong here!' Darcy said happily as another man waved, tugging his own shirt to show the team´s badge.

_..._

_THIS STORY HAS BEEN **PUBLISHED**. VISIT MY BLOG** 'HOT RIO CHICK'** FOR INFORMATION.  
_


	35. Chapter 34

_CHAPTER 34_

William Darcy was exasperated.

He had had a very important dinner party with associates and Lizzy had not been with him. He missed her dearly. Even Maddy missed her.

'I wish she had come, William. She's the genius; I'm just the administrative mind. But it was clear on her face this afternoon that she was not happy with the idea of being on the spot tonight.' Maddy smirked, sipping her drink.

Darcy was counting on Lizzy to ease his way through the small crowd and charm everyone by explaining how she had discovered Wickham's dirt.

Wickham. Darcy still had to waste time before arriving at the party to contact his lawyers to try to do something against the fucker, anything.

And Lizzy was right about Georgie. Darcy also had to call his father to relay the news, and he ended up repeating Lizzy's words. After his father listened to it all in silence, he agreed: it was time for Georgie to grow up.

Helen was totally humiliated, even more after Darcy Sr.'s tongue lashing and promises of being harder on Georgie. But she wasn't told that it was Lizzy who started the lashing. She immediately flew to New York to gather her daughter and try to put her straight.

Dinner party ended, Darcy wasn't sure what to do. Aunt Elly was on her way to his flat and he didn't want to be there when she arrived. Before leaving for the party he gave orders to prepare the other flat for Georgie and lock his after she left. But who knew if the shocked drunk Georgie would comply? S

Darcy waved the last guest out of the hotel restaurant and decided that the only place he wanted to be was with Lizzy.

...

THIS STORY HAS BEEN _**PUBLISHED**_. VISIT MY BLOG_** 'HOT RIO CHICK'**_ FOR INFORMATION.


	36. Chapter 35

_CHAPTER 35_

"_Hi. Miss u. Meeting still going on? Ks"_

"_Yes. Forever stuck here. Miss you too. Where are you?"_

"_Hotel. Need some stuff. Will it last long?"_

"_Afraid so. Don't wait up. Will kiss you awake when I arrive."_

"_Will sleep here today then. Lazy 2 go 2 empty house. Call me when u get free? Even if late? Ks"_

Darcy took his time answering her text. He hated when Lizzy decided to sleep alone, usually out of laziness when she needed to retrieve something from _the hotel_. She stubbornly refused to officially move into his brownstone²– no, _their_ brownstone.

He had managed to do exactly how he planned, those many months ago when he negotiated with his father his transfer to New York, when he envisioned Lizzy helping him finding a place of their own.

They searched Manhattan for two months; visiting flats, lofts and houses until they luckily found one that both liked. Of course it was never said that it was a place for them to live together, but it was implied that as her opinion was so capital on his decision, she was welcomed to move in as soon as she was ready.

When Lizzy found this brownstone four storied house with a simple _'for sale'_ sign printed on an _A4_ sheet of paper, she decided to take a look. It turned out that the house was the last thing holding a young couple together after a long and sad divorce. To make sure neither was personally involved on the sale itself, it was being taken care by a family friend. She was lucky to be jogging just as the sign was glued to the door, so the guy showed her the place. She ran back to Darcy's flat service and urged him out of bed from his post sex lazy nap to go take a look at the house immediately. He protested, said that it was Saturday afternoon, that she had used him to the core and he needed sleep if she was planning on using him again anytime soon; but could not resist her excitement.

Darcy liked the street, just a few blocks from his posh flat - a location Lizzy herself approved - and liked even more the lovely narrow houses standing side by side. But what made him decide on buying it was Lizzy's excitement shown in her shinny eyes. It had a charming staircase with iron railing, high ceilings, air and sun light coming both from the front windows and the back patio. He could envision them living happily there for many years, only leaving to spend vacations at Pemberley.

So now, more than five months later, they had established a routine of their own. Lizzy lived there, but _liked to think_ that she didn't. Every time Darcy tried to bring this up, she caught a side exit and changed subject. She had a closet of her own, her favorites in the fridge, she decided on the renovations and furniture with the interior designer (more than Darcy, as he still didn't have any patience for it) but she liked to think that it was her _boyfriend's place_, not _their_ place. Not to mention the daisies key ring.

And in days like this, that Darcy had dinner meetings or late work, Lizzy always found an excuse to be on her own at the Village flat service that her firm still rented for her. In Darcy´s opinion, _the hotel_ was only good for their few and far between fantasies rendezvous. He knew better than to fight her on this though, but he hated that she still used the place as an escape. He knew he would win her over given more time, and he vowed to be as patient as necessary.

When he got a reprieve on the men talk, he texted her back with what he knew would put a smile on her face and make his dislike clear.

"_Would much rather find you upstairs in bed. Naked. Will call. Love you."_

...

How how about putting a face to these lovely characters? Since the beginning I thought about Brazilian artists and here they are: a Brazilian cast!

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN PUBLISHED**. VISIT MY BLOG _**'HOT RIO CHICK'**_ FOR INFO.


	37. Chapter 36

_CHAPTER 36_  
_  
_

Darcy climbed the stairs feeling a little uncertain and found Lizzy packing. It broke his heart to imagine her away from him, even for a day.

'Already packed?' He asked by their bedroom door, crossing his arms high on his chest.

'Yes. Just a few things.' Lizzy said, almost done packing, even before Darcy came up. She had been stalling for the past few minutes, waiting and trying to figure out how she would explain herself to him.

Darcy kept silent, studying her from afar.

Lizzy was in a worried silence for a moment more. 'Will, I'm sorry. Really. It was just to kill time.' She bit her lip. 'Don't give me that look, say something.'

He came closer, taking deliberate slow steps towards her. 'So you were curious about my assets.' It was a statement, not a question.

'Will…' Lizzy was in full panic now. 'You know I don't give a _fig_ about your money…'

'I thought you knew all about _my assets_ by now.' Darcy was facing her, looking her down from his full height.

**...  
**

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN PUBLISHED**. VISIT MY BLOG **_'HOT RIO CHICK'_** FOR INFO.


	38. Chapter 37

_CHAPTER 37_

Decided to wait for Darcy at the airport no matter what, Lizzy arranged everything to allow her to escape Darcy Inc. clutches. That meant she had to gear up.

Lizzy was of the idea that all the search should be done as quietly as possible, better if no one knew that an auditor was involved at all. As no one knew yet precisely who the leak was, discretion was necessary to dig all the dirt before making waves. Therefore, since after breakfast, she had been working intently on the documents Darcy Sr. had at home, and his personal archives were very extensive.

Lizzy also had to solve the problem of H&S not knowing that she was in Seattle making all these waves on the first place. During all morning, while she worked with Darcy Sr. and Ricky, she mulled how to deal with Maddy. The Colonel was going to be easier because he trusted her and her methods; he would probably understand and jump along. Plus, she had to sketch the business deal between Darcy Inc. and H&S. When Helen made them stop for lunch, finally an idea started forming in her head.

During lunch, Lizzy was simply the dear girlfriend of the eldest son, a guest enjoying a quick meal with the family. They talked and laughed at the cozy luncheon room – a lot smaller than the impressive dining room. The light salad with delicious roast beef followed by fruits and cream were topped with Ricky's jokes.

_..._

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN PUBLISHED**. VISIT MY BLOG 'HOT RIO CHICK' FOR INFO.


	39. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

Pemberley did unleash its magic and Lizzy was not capable of resisting it. She was mesmerized by its beauty and stories, even if still overwhelmed by the acknowledgment of Darcy´s background.

Thanksgiving was just a couple of days ahead and the Darcys were coming to spend it at Pemberley.

The Bennetts had decided to stay home and grieve Granny.

"_Momla_, it's beautiful here. We could have a service for Granny at the chapel." Lizzy told Franny on the phone, when she called to insist on inviting them over.

"_Nina_, you know your dad would never agree to be far from Meryton. He's very saddened." Fran sighed.

"But _Momla_, it might be good for him to change sceneries… Will would like it very much if you three came…' Lizzy looked at Darcy across the table where they were working and he nodded with a smile, taking a sip of her cappuccino and frowning at how cold it was.

"Listen _Nina_, I'm taking care of my husband, you take care of yours." Fran said, intent on making her daughter see reason.

...

THIS STORY HAS BEEN **PUBLISHED**. FOR MORE INFORMATION VISIT MY BLOG _**HOT RIO CHICK**_.


	40. Chapter 39

_CHAPTER 39_

_The retreat_ started as soon as Lizzy woke up the morning after Thanksgiving.

She needed time to think and digest what had happened. In reality, she was having a hard time mulling it.

She cringed alone, reacting to her memory, every time she remembered how bad she had handled Helen and _the crisis_ – as she named the whole event. When it all was behind her, she felt ashamed for throwing a fit, for letting Darcy down in front of his family, for not being able to give him what he needed. Or wanted.

Lizzy could remember a particular inspired rendition of _The blue Danube_² by Gonzo the great, featuring the Lovely Camilla. The chicken and her feathered friends sang the classic in _cluck-clucks,_ very rhythmically, very classy. That's who she was, the lovely Camilla chicken, shying away from problems and difficult situations.

After the storm, she was pampered by the Darcy men very dutifully. In a way, it was even worst for her.

_..._

THIS STORY HAS BEEN **PUBLISHED**. VISIT MY BLOG **'HOT RIO CHICK'** FOR INFO.


	41. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

Lizzy and Darcy were thriving, living one day after the other.

It was not easy being thrown back on a long distance relationship.

Darcy was trying to keep her close and Lizzy was trying to honey her way closer to him again.

Then the worst happened in a three acts spectacle.

_First act: Caroline Hurst. _

This odious woman somehow found out about Darcy living in New York, tried to visit his office but was vetoed by the security at the lobby. She sputtered and ordered them to call Darcy. Security only called Reynolds, who cringed at the very thought of ever meeting that woman again.

_..._

_THIS STORY HAS BEEN **PUBLISHED**. VISIT MY BLOG **HOT RIO CHICK** FOR INFO._


	42. Chapter 41

_CHAPTER 41_

'Eww. I have to find you a new perfume. This one is awful!' Lizzy complained disgusted.

Darcy poked his head out of the bathroom door to look at Lizzy, who was still lounging in bed.

'I'm not using perfume.' He said.

...

THIS STORY HAS BEEN **PUBLISHED**. VISIT MY BLOG HOT RIO CHICK FOR INFO.


	43. extra

Hello friends!

Long time no see... been missing you all!

I've been busy _**publishing**_ 'How William Darcy persuaded Lizzy Bennett to love again' . And _**'Friendship of a special kind'**_ is selling! I even have an Amazon page! My blog Hot Rio Chick has all the details!

To celebrate its success - 100 copies sold on the first month - I give you this vignette. Sweet, sexy and funny.

Hope you enjoy it.

**Blurb:** This Vignette finds Darcy and Lizzy between chapter 40 and 41 of 'How Darcy persuaded Lizzy' published as 'Friendship of a special kind'. They are back together after she had the break down and still have some ends to trim, but mostly are in love... and dealing with friends & family.

It's a bit long, so I divided in two parts.

First part is on - it has its own story threat, search by my name. Will post the second one next Tuesday.

Thank you Mischa for beta'ing and being sooo sweet!

Comments? You know I refresh my phone every twenty seconds looking for your comments...


End file.
